The New JLA
by PriscillaPal
Summary: When the Kryptonians invade Earth, a group calling themselves the JLA, refuse to stand by and take it. Kal-El is sent to Earth to infiltrate the group. He befriends Batwoman, who in her everyday life, is a spunky reporter...Kal-El/Lois.
1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTORY**: The Kryptonians have invaded the planet Earth to rule, for reasons that are not clear. President Lionel Luthor has recommended, for his country, a policy of appeasement with the powerful aliens.

Well, that doesn't sit well with the military or many young people in the nation. In fact, some have formed a 'Justice League' of sorts. And unfortunately, many of their members can't do much...

College age Lois Lane is going to school in Gotham City and is the girlfriend of young, billionaire, Bruce Wayne. Both of them are in the league and are known as 'Batman and Batwoman'. Chloe is called The Conjuress and Lana Lang is called Mistressa...along with the usual suspects of Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen, Arthur Curry, Bart Allen, John Jones, Victor Stone and even Tess Mercer...who is going against her father, President Luthor, secretly.

When Lor-Zod, son of General Zod and his wife, Ursa, is given the responsibility of making sure that the state of Kansas humans are kept in line, Lor a.k.a. Davis Bloome, falls short of living up to his Kryptonian, family name, when he meets Chloe and falls for her. At first, Chloe is unaware that Davis is one of the detested aliens that have taken over Earth, until he saves her during a hurricane and Chloe is forced to tell the other JLA members about him, much to her regret.

Meanwhile, Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries have been secretly working on a ray gun, made from the kryptonite that appeared when the first aliens arrived on the planet. A plan is formed and Davis is disabled when he is fired upon with one of the guns and captured by the JLA.

Word gets around to the military, specifically the Secretary of Defense, General Sam Lane, who wants the JLA guns for government use. But first, the JLA's location **AND** members, must be identified.

And how does Kal-El fit into all of this? Our story opens on Krypton, when he is summoned before his father, to go to Earth and find General Zod's son...

* * *

Kal-El wondered idly, why he was only meeting with his father, Jor-El, instead of the whole Kryptonian Council? He now stood before his father in the chamber, suspecting that he had been summoned to be given some bad news. Not that there was any shortage of that in life these days.

A month ago, he and his cousin, Kara Zor-El, had been informed that they were supposed to marry. Ever since Krypton had invaded Earth, Kryptonians were looking for alliances with other beings, to help keep the humans in line and to protect their interests. Jor-El had come up with a woman for Kal-El from the planet Amazonia. Her name was Diana and to be blunt, Kal-El found her to be a bit of a tease and prudish. He had half expected to be reprimanded for his conduct with this young woman, when their families had arranged a meeting a month ago.

Jor-El got out of his seat and walked down the few steps so that he could face his son at eye-level.

"Son, I am just going to come right out with this. General Zod needs your help. Something has happened to Lor Zod and he needs it handled quietly."

Kal-El raised a brow.

"He must very embarrassed, since he is not seeking this favor himself."

"Zod is an old family friend and yet it hurt his pride to have to ask this."

Kal-El smirked!

"I'm sure it did, since Lor-Zod is the 'chosen one' to follow in his father's footsteps. Tell me, isn't he on Earth?"

"Yes," Jor-El said in low tone, "and he is missing."

"Missing? Missing how?"

Jor-El waved a hand and hologram of the planet Earth appeared before them. Jor-El pointed at the United States and then focused in on Kansas.

"There was trouble in this small sector of the planet. Apparently, a rogue group of young people took up arms against us."

Kal-El looked at the sector and then at his father.

"Father, what is this? We all know that there is nothing that humans could use on us, that would be effective. Why weren't these people just rounded up and jailed?"

Jor-El touched the hologram again and an image of green rock appeared.

"When we invaded, some of my fellow scientists brought pieces of our planet to compare with the Earth's. That turned out to be a mistake. The pieces turned radioactive and deadly. Somehow this rogue group has managed to fashion the rock into weapons that they have fired at us. A few of us were destroyed by it."

Kal-El was appalled!

"How in the living hell, did Lor-Zod fail so miserably? Tell me that the human masses do not know of this weakness?"

Jor-El shook his head.

"No, thank God. And that includes the planet's many militaries. Lor-Zod had hoped to infiltrate the dissidents, round up the weapons and jail them. But something happened. He has not been heard from. He is missing and the weapons are still out there. This has to be handled quietly. General Zod's reputation is at stake."

"Hmmm. So it is." Kal-El said. Jor-El sighed.

"What is it? What do you want in exchange for doing this?"

"I want Lor-Zod's position on Earth. And I want to be released from that marriage contract." Kal-El said to his father, point blank.

"Kal-El, Zod will want his son..."

"If he wants his son found safely and without having besmirched their family name, he will go along with it."

"Fine. I will speak to Zod. But the other...Kal-El, you were forward with that girl. Now I have to tell you something else. After you tried to become familiar with her, Diana ran off to Earth. Her mother is livid and has people looking for her so she can return and honor the marriage contract. But marrying her is the only way to make your slight against her..."

"Father," Kal-El said tiredly, "all I asked my future wife to do, is to take me in her mouth..."

"You will cease that type of talk, Kal-El! And we are not Earthlings! Their women are loose with their favors! Amazon women are not. You scared your future wife."

"I highly doubt that! And I don't especially like tall women. Find me someone else."

"There is no one else-for you! We need the Amazons on our side, in case those weapons grow in number. We will need another strong race of people to keep the humans in line."

"Fine, fine, Father. But Diana is the one who wronged me. I just asked her to do, what she would be doing as my wife anyway." Kal-El sniffed.

Jor-El placed a tentative hand on his son's shoulder.

"I will speak to Zod about the first part of your request. Maybe he will see that once Lor-Zod is found, that he is not able to handle this kind of responsibility. Your ship leaves tomorrow."

Kal-El smiled patiently as his father turned and left him. Once Jor-El left the chamber, Kal-El's smile brightened! Yes, Earth women WERE loose with their favors! And he couldn't **WAIT** to partake in what they had to offer!

* * *

_GOTHAM CITY EMERGENCY ROOM_

Bruce Wayne asked a nurse about a patient that had been brought in. He was directed towards the room Lois was lying in.

Lois was not alone. A Kryptonian representative was in the room, along with an uncomfortable looking nurse.

"Ms. Lane, as you may not be aware of, we have an 'either or' policy on this planet," the Kryptonian was saying, "we can cure your broken arm in seconds. The price for that will be that you agree to carry a Kryptonian male's child. If you do not wish to consent to the quickie procedure, then you can see a human doctor, get a cast and pay via a health insurance plan."

"I'll take the cast, thanks." Lois said sarcastically. The Kryptonian turned and walked out of the cubicle, past Bruce. The nurse gave Lois a sympathetic look and told her the doctor would be in in a few minutes.

Lois nodded and spied Bruce. Bruce smiled at the nurse, as she was leaving. He sat down next to her bed.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" Bruce asked in a low tone.

"What were you when you let Barbara Gordon be known as 'Batgirl'? Why is she 'Batgirl' and I'm 'Batwoman'?"

"Really, Lois? You're arguing with me over a name?"

"She has a motorcycle with a bat emblem on it that looks a lot like your car! How'd she get it? Her father is the police commissioner and she's a library science major. They don't have the money you do. Unless you **MADE** it for her." Lois huffed.

Yes, the whole sequence of events was unfortunate, Bruce thought. Commissioner Gordon had run his big mouth to his daughter about his secret identity! Well suddenly Barbara wanted to be part of his team.

At first Bruce went along with it, hoping that when Barbara had to face off against someone, it would scare her into realizing she wasn't cut out for crime fighting. But oddly, it turned out she was.

Lois, on the other hand, was not. Yes, she could fight but she put a little **TOO** much info it! Meaning whenever the two of them were about to sneak up on someone, the operative word being 'sneak', Lois somehow revealed herself early and began wailing on the perpetrators! Bruce **TRIED** to get her to see the value in the element of surprise, but so far it was escaping her.

He had tried to keep Lois and Barbara separate from one another, but Lois must have found Barbara's motorcycle parked in the batcave.

"Lois, listen, Barbara found out about me. She doesn't know about you. She wanted to join our team and I got her the required equipment. But she is actually very good. You could learn something from her."

Lois slowly sat up, forgetting that her arm was injured!

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I could learn a lot from **HER**?"

Thankfully, Bruce was spared anymore of Lois's wrath, when a young woman, dressed in a military outfit, walked in. Lois rolled her eyes! She could recognize one of her father's lackey's anywhere.

"Hello, Ms. Lane. I'm Diana Prince. I am here at your father's request to check on your condition."

"Tell Daddy I'm fine. You can also tell him this planet **IS** not! When is he planning on kicking those Kryptonians the hell out of here?"

Diana looked at Bruce, who's eyes lingered on her longer than they should have. This Diana was really quite beautiful.

"Lois, may we speak privately?" Diana asked.

Bruce stood up.

"I will come by to pick you up when you are released."

"Don't bother." Lois said, looking away. How could Bruce let another person into their club? He was Batman and she was Batwoman! Now there was a 'Batgirl'...Lois knew this should not be any big deal. The more people willing to fight the Kryptonians the better. But still...maybe it was the idea of Bruce not telling her about it, that bothered her.

"Lois, your father would very much like it, if you would just concentrate on your studies at Gotham University. He is aware of this rogue group you belong to and he wants..."

"I'm not part of any 'rogue group'? Where did he get that idea?" Lois asked in a phony voice.

"Lois, I personally think you're doing the right thing. I cannot abide the Kryptonians. But we know you have a secret technology that could help us eradicate them. If you could just tell us who the other members of this group are..."

"First of all, again, I am not part of a group. Secondly, I know nothing about any secret technology."

"And you aren't in this ER because you were spotted in a mask and cape, fighting a known criminal named Bane?" Diana asked sarcastically. "If I looked in that drawer over there, would I find the clothes you were brought into this hospital in?"

"Yes. But I was going to a costume party when I was mugged." Lois lied.

Diana glanced towards the door Bruce had left through, then spoke again.

"And your boyfriend was accompanying you to this costume party?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he wasn't. Look, say what you have to say or get out." Lois said tiredly.

"Fine. Your father wants you to focus on your studies and nothing else. If you end up here again, for reasons that he deems suspicious, you will be detained and questioned by him."

"Yeah...I've been through that before. Before and after my first date, prom night...you get my drift?"

"I see that the possibility does not frighten you." Diana replied. "I will be leaving now."

"Good." Lois said and watched the woman leave. Good God! It wasn't bad enough that she had been beaten down by that damned Bane, but now she could see that Bruce doubted her skills. He seemed to think that 'Batgirl' could do as a good a job as any with him.

The next Justice League meeting was in Star City in about a month. Barbara would be voted in as a member then. That meant Lois had a month to make Bruce see that that girl was not fit to be called 'Bat' anything. And maybe Bruce would let **HER** drive that motorcycle!

* * *

Kal-El sat with the President of the United States, Lionel Luthor and his wife, First Lady Martha Luthor. They were having a luncheon and Kal-El declined to eat most of the food, lest he was poisoned...

The First Lady seemed nice. There was something about her that reminded her of his own mother, Lara, back on Krypton.

At one point, Martha excused herself to take care of something, leaving the two men alone to discuss business.

"My son, Lex, lives in Kansas. He might be of some help to you."

"Might?" Kal-El asked.

"Well, the young people of this planet, especially in this country, disagreed with my decision to work with your people. Lex is no different. But he will cooperate. That I can promise." Lionel said.

But Kal-El just stared at him a moment, before speaking.

"I know, President Luthor, that I am not General Zod. But that does not mean that you should take me for a fool."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I had yourself, and this unfortunate situation, thoroughly looked in to, before I stepped foot on this planet. You have a son and a daughter. And your daughter is suspected to be involved in a rogue group that might very well be responsible, for the capture of Lor-Zod. Additionally, your son, is involved with a young woman that is also suspected to be one of the traitors."

"My daughter is not a traitor. She is just young. You are young. Surely you know what it is like to want to be your own person." Lionel responded.

"I do. I am my own person without being traitorous to my government. And the humans on this planet, need to understand that the government they knew, ceases to exist. You do what **WE** say do, Mr. President. And your children should be the very first to realize that." Kal-El said coldly, standing up.

Lionel stood as well. His Secret Service men looked uneasy.

"What are your plans?" Lionel asked.

"My plans are to pay your son and daughter a visit. I need to know what they know about Lor-Zod's disappearance."

"And you'll find that the answer to that is nothing." Lionel countered. Kal-El gave him a doubting look, before jumping up into the air and flying off. Martha appeared and moved to her husband's side.

"Well?" Lionel asked quietly.

"I called Nell Lang. She is warning Lana, who will warn Lex of this Kryptonian's arrival. Lionel, we just have to let them fend for themselves. That is until you find the weaponry."

"Martha, this wouldn't be happening if this group would just turn over what they have!" Lionel seethed in frustration.

"They don't trust us, honey. We let them down when we let these people take over the planet. We'll get what we need out of them sooner or later." Martha soothed him.

"But will it be too late for Lex and Tess?" Lionel asked worriedly.

* * *

Lex hung up with his father and looked over at Lana. They were both sitting by the pool. Lana did not look worried at all.

"Lana, I love you. You know this. But I told you from day one, that this whole thing was dangerous." Lex warned her. "Do you have one of those guns?"

Lana stretched in her skimpy bikini.

"Lex, for that last time, I don't know what you're talking about. The Justice League has no guns that can stop Kryptonians."

"And you don't have a Kryptonian prisoner either?" Lex asked sarcastically. Lana shrugged, smiling coquettishly as him, just as Kal-El landed on the other side of the pool. Lex and Lana stood up and held hands, as he approached.

"Kal-El from Krypton. I'm Alexander Luthor and this is my girlfriend, Lana Lang."

Kal-El smiled at both of them. He dragged his eyes off of Lana. It would be a shame to torture her. But it had to be done. He then looked at Lex.

"Your father warned you that I was coming?"

Lex coughed!

"Warned is such a harsh term. My father told me to expect you." he said. Kal-El nodded slightly then sat down without being invited.

"Your father told me that you might be able to help me with my problem," Kal-El began, "the Kryptonian that was the head of this part of the country, has went missing. There is evidence that he was kidnapped."

"By another Kryptonian?" Lana asked innocently.

"No, Ms. Lang. By a group of dissidents. A group that you yourself has been linked with. And Mr. Luthor, apparently your sister is familiar with them as well."

Lana shrugged but she felt Lex's hand tighten within hers.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't know any groups that are against your kind."

"Is that right?" Kal-El asked, standing up. Lex stepped in front of Lana.

"Look, I don't know what my father told you, but Lana knows nothing. And neither does my sister."

Kal-El said nothing to that. Instead, using superspeed, he wrenched Lana from Lex and dragged her screaming up into the air! Lex's mouth dropped open and he backed back in shock! A group of his security men came running out, just as Kal-El returned, sans Lana.

"Where is she?! What did you do to her?!" Lex yelled.

"She is being detained until I get the answers I seek. Call your sister and tell her to get over here. I'll want to question her as well."

"Go to hell! You tell me where Lana is, now!"

Kal-El was about to hit him just hard enough to knock him out, when his hearing picked up something. He had taken Lana to an old farm house that looked abandoned and tied her up there. But apparently she was loose and was calling on her cellphone(where the hell had she hidden a phone in that bikini?).

"Chloe! I need help! Get Oliver or yourself over to the old Kent farm and..."

Kal-El looked at Lex and his men, then wordlessly flew up into the sky. He tracked the signal where Lana had called. It was a dorm room at Smallville University! Kal-El crashed through the ceiling and into a woman's dormitory! A fellow Kryptonian used super speed to approach him.

"Kal-El? I did not know you would be coming..."

"I am here to squash traitors on this planet. I have found one. Tell everyone to go back to what they were doing." he said before turning and knocking in a door! Chloe, who half had her Conjuress costume on and was half out of the window, screamed when Kal-El forcibly grabbed her from behind, then punched out the wall and flew up into the air with her as well.

Meanwhile, at JLA Headquarters, Oliver, who had just gotten the call from Chloe, Bart Allen, Tess Mercer and John Jones, watched on a monitor, as Kal-El flew through the skies with a screaming Chloe.

"I know him. At least I know the Kryptonian people. This one is the son of Jor-El, a great Kryptonian scientist." John said.

"Uh, do I look like I give a shit?" Oliver asked sarcastically. "Do you think we can get Lana and Chloe back without one of those guns?"

"No. But what I am telling you is that you are to make sure** HE** is only wounded. If anything happens to Kal-El, I have no doubt war will be declared on this planet." John said.

"Why?" Bart asked. "Is he a prince or something?"

"He belongs to an important family." John answered.

"Fuck him," Tess said pointedly, "we need to get our members back. I'll go with Oliver. We'll use the gun on the Kryptonian and put him with his friend."

Bart nodded and walked off. He then ventured down a long hallway, that was actually a cellblock. When he got to the end, he stopped in front of a cell that was encased in green light. The prisoner, who's human name was 'Davis Bloome', moaned.

"Whatever, dude. You're about to have company soon." Bart told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kal-El had the women tied up, naked, in an old, deserted barn. Both women's hands were bound above their head. Kal-El smiled at both of them, before speaking.

"Ladies, I am usually not so rough with the opposite sex of any species. But I also do not appreciate being lied to. Ms. Lang, you lied to me when you said you knew nothing about the disappearance of Lor-Zod. And then you called your cohort here in a panic." Kal-El said, now looking at Chloe. He had left her eye mask on.

Neither woman said a word. Kal-El slowly walked behind them, then quickly hit both of their asses with a beam from his eyes!

Lana and Chloe screamed in pain, while Kal-El walked around so that he was in front of them.

"That is a taste of what the two of you will go through, if one of you does not begin talking- **NOW**!"

Suddenly, Kal-El gasped!

HE was hit in the ass by something! Something that had weakened him! He turned around to see two costumed people hurrying towards him! He felt as if he were going to vomit or something! Was this the weaponry that Lor-Zod had sought to wrest away from the traitors? It had to be because...

A guy hit him with an arrow that was filled with more of the radioactive substance from Krypton! Tess hurried over to Lana and Chloe and untied them!

"Go! Oliver and I will take care of this one!" Tess yelled. Kal-El yelled gutturally and managed to pull the arrow out of his arm cleanly. But he was still feeling the effects of the ray gun...

He grabbed Tess and held her in front of him, as Arrow drew back his bow!

"Let her go, asswipe!" Oliver sneered.

"I will rip her head off," Kal-El told him, "I still have enough strength to do that!"

"Shoot him!" Tess ordered him. Kal-El held her tighter, but he could feel himself weakening. He then shoved her away and used his superspeed to run off! Oliver sent a barrage of arrows after him, but to no avail.

"Damnit!" Tess screamed. "We almost had him!"

"We have his friend. That means we'll get another chance. Let's get Lana and Chloe back to headquarters and find out what's going on." Oliver told her. Tess nodded but she was still fuming. Why was Lana here? Had Lex known anything about this? She would have to pay her dear brother a visit soon.

* * *

Kal-El still managed to keep his wits about him.

He followed the group of traitors back to Star City, though by the time he got to the outskirts, he felt winded.

The van they had all been in, stopped at a gas station. The man with the arrows stopped to go inside, while the one Kal-El suspected was President Luthor's daughter, got the gas. Kal-El used his x-ray vision and saw two skeletal figures inside-Lana Lang and that one called Chloe.

He was in the woods as he sank against a tree. Those weapons would definitely have to be found! And Kal-El sensed he was on the right path to finding the hide out for this rogue group!

Suddenly, an oddly shaped, black car pulled into the station. A guy with a costume on that sort of resembled...Kal-El could not think of what, and a smaller woman with red hair, jumped out and ran over to Tess.

"Are you alright?" Kal-El heard the man ask.

"Who is that?" Tess asked, looking at the red headed woman.

"She's Batgirl. I wanted to talk to the JLA about letting her in." Bruce said.

"Whoa! You're Batman and Batgirl...and Lois is Batwoman...by the way, where is the darling girl?" Tess asked sarcastically.

Chloe got out of the van, dressed, and looked at Batman and Batgirl.

"Where's my cousin?" she asked.

"Lois broke her arm going up against Bane-without me. She is also not too happy about Batgirl. She stole Batgirl's motorcycle and is following us at a discreet distance...not knowing that we know she's following us." Bruce said wryly.

But Chloe folded her arms.

"So Lois is mad at you? Who is this chick, Bruce?"

Barbara snorted!

"I'm no chick, okay? I can be just as useful...or useless as some of you all."

"Okay," Tess said, "that's enough. Let's just get to headquarters. We almost captured another Kryptonian. He's wounded out there. We need to regroup and figure out what to do next."

Oliver came out of the station with a bag full of snacks. Kal-El watched all of this for a moment, then closed his eyes.

When he opened them, the group was gone and a woman riding a motorcycle and in a costume, similar to Batman and Batgirl, drove up and parked. Her ponytail flapped in the wind and she was wearing a cast on her arm.

Kal-El took a deep breath. He had come up with a plan. He carefully wiped away his wound, so that none of green substance of the Kryptonite was visible. He then stood up and began limping towards Lois.

"Help!" Kal-El called out weakly. Lois saw him and ran to him as he dropped to the ground.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

"No," Kal-El lied, "I was bitten by a...a...radiactive bat. I feel weak and yet...I can do crazy things now."

Lois's eyes grew huge under mask!

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

Kal-El pulled himself up, walked over to her motorcycle and picked it up with one hand. He then set it down.

"I don't know what's happening..."

"Okay, okay. Look, maybe I'd better take you someplace safe! If the Kryptonians knew about this, they'd probably want to experiment on you! I know of a safe place I can take you to." Lois said. "Can you hold on to me on this motorcycle?"

Kal-El nodded and she helped him onto the motorcycle, then jumped on in front of him. She then turned the bike back in the other direction. She would have to forget Bruce and Barbara tonight.

* * *

Lois's sister Lucy lived in an apartment above a restaurant called The Talon, in Smallville. Lucy was almost never home and this was one of the times.

Lois helped the stranger onto the couch, took off her mask and cowl and shook out her hair. Kal-El pretended not to notice how cute she had looked doing that. He had to work on infiltrating this group.

Lois sat down next to him.

"Look, I think you may have powers now. I mean being bitten by a bat, much less a radioactive bat, is no joke."

"I would agree," Kal-El answered, "the same thing happened to you, right?"

"No. I just know someone who's into bats and I decided I wanted to..." Lois trailed off. "Look, rest here tonight. Maybe by tomorrow all of this brute strength you have will go away."

"And if it doesn't?" Kal-El said, sitting up. "I want to help mankind. And maybe I could help against the Kryptonians with what I could do."

Lois smiled at him.

"Yes. Yes you could. But let's wait and see, okay? It might be a fluke. I'll make you some dinner, okay?"

Kal-El nodded, looking around the place. It was small, but comfortable. Meanwhile, Lois called Bruce.

"Lois," Bruce answered, "I know you followed Barbara and I to Star City. One of the Kryptonians tried to kidnap Lana and Chloe."

"Oh God! Are they alright?"

"For now. But they are aware that we have one of them. It's too dangerous with your broken arm to try and help. Go back home."

"But Bruce..."

Bruce hung up on Lois. She sighed and tossed her phone on the bed, unaware that Kal-El had heard everything and left...he now had an 'in' into the league. All he had to do now was find a costume.

* * *

_ONE MONTH LATER_-Krypton

This time, Kal-El appeared before his father and General Zod.

"My son is still missing. He could be dead for all we know." Zod said, his tone curt.

"He is not dead. I have an 'in' with the group of dissidents that have him. I just need to find the location, the guns and Lor-Zod." Kal-El replied.

"Well why don't you tell us what you have thus far." Zod suggested.

"I think that could possibly put my plan in peril." Kal-El replied.

"Son," Jor-El began, "we all want Lor-Zod returned. And we want to round up the weapons..."

"Begging your pardon, Father, but I was almost killed by one of those weapons. I am very aware of the importance of getting them away from the traitors and into our hands. Kryptonian hands."

"Then you can see why it is important that we know what you are planning, Kal-El," Zod said, "lest you fall out of contact as well. Can you at least give us a name of one of the members of this JLA?"

No, Kal-El thought, or you might be able to figure out who the other members are. And then I won't replace your imbecile son, Lor-Zod on Earth.

"In order for my plan to work, secrecy is important, General," Kal-El replied, "though I have discovered that Lor-Zod did fall prey to the charms of one of the Earthling dissidents. That is how he lost his way."

General Zod scowled but said no more. Jor-El spoke.

"When do you plan to put this plan of yours into action, Kal-El?"

"As soon as possible. But I can assure you, Lor-Zod will be returned to the General and his wife Ursa, in under a month." Kal-El predicted.

General Zod said nothing but got up and left. Jor-El stood up as well and walked over to his son.

"Did you have to be so smug?"

"Have you spoken to him about my request?" Kal-El countered.

"Yes. And he has agreed that if Lor-Zod is found, the two of you can share duties in that sector."

"Share?!" Kal-El snapped. "That is not what we agreed to!"

"Kal-El, if Lor-Zod has bungled this as badly as you suspect, General Zod will be too embarrassed by him to do anything but send him back here. Now, I have other news for you. Diana, your betrothed, has been found."

Kal-El raised a brow. He hadn't given the woman any thought.

"Really?"

"Yes. Oddly, she is working for Defense Secretary Lane, though why, I cannot fathom. I only hope it's because she realizes that her future lies with us, and she is keeping our interests in mind. You might want to go see her to apologize."

"Of course." Kal-El said insincerely.

But the next day, on his ship back to Earth, Kal-El pulled up holograms of what he had found out...

MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AMERICA

Various pictures came up and many of the members and their 'code names' were down right laughable! Bart Allen and John Jones, were threats. John Jones was actually a disappointment and he could be problem when he attempted to infiltrate the group.

He looked at the women members...

Dinah Lance had a rather annoying ability that could make even a Kryptonian's ears bleed. Tess Mercer and Lana Lang could do nothing but physically defend their selves. Chloe Sullivan could return from the dead-if that was a skill.

Barbara Gordon couldn't do much either, though she had an array of weaponry to help her, no thanks to this 'Batman'.

Kal-El then pulled up 'Batwoman'. The oldest daughter of the Secretary of Defense. And from what Kal-El could tell, Sam Lane was suspicious of his daughter's activities, but could not prove anything.

He then pulled up one last person-Diana Prince as 'Wonder Woman'. Yes, well that moniker was debatable, as far as he was concerned. Kal-El then pulled another file up. One that had pictures of Wonder Woman and Batman kissing...

Kal-El then pulled up the file on Lois Lane. Her arm was still not completely mended and she had been unable to carry out her duties with her boyfriend, Bruce Wayne. So she didn't appear to know about this little romance. Diana would recognize him as well, along with John Jones. But...he was more concerned about Diana than John. John he could finesse, maybe. But Diana would not cover him.

Not unless he held something over her head.

Kal-El took down the virtual file and walked over to a drawer, removing a costume that looked similar to what Batman wore, minus the cowl. Now, let the games begin.

* * *

Lois could feel something was very wrong with her and Bruce. But somehow, she didn't think it was connected to Barbara Gordon. Maybe it was just a sixth sense, but Lois got the distinct impression that there was someone else, but not 'Batgirl'. But who?

She returned to her room after class, and tried to call Bruce. No answer. Either he wasn't there or he wasn't picking up. She put her phone in her purse, then pulled out her workout clothes. She was going to the campus gym to try and build up her arm strength. The JLA meeting was in a couple of days and she planned to be in tip top shape!

As she walked across campus, Lois found herself veering towards the library. Barbara Gordon had to know something. But when she went inside, she did not see her. Shrugging, Lois left and made her way over to the gym, only to find Barbara there! She was lifting weights. Lois set her gym bag down and approached her.

"Hey." Lois said.

Barbara sighed and put down her weights.

"Lois, I'm really not up to fighting with you, okay?"

"I'm not here to fight. I just know I've been out of the loop and wondered how things are going with Bruce? You know on patrol?"

Barbara gave her a strange look.

"What I think, is that you'd better get well and fast, before you're replaced." she said and set down the weights. She then walked away. Lois's mouth dropped open! What the fuck did that mean?

Lois was still staring after Barbara, when she heard someone say 'hello' to her. Lois turned and looked up at a guy that seemed vaguely familiar...

"I'm the guy you helped with the bat bite?" Kal-El said. "My name is Kal Kent."

"Oh yeah! I'm Lois Lane. What happened? I was going to fix you dinner and then you disappeared."

"I didn't want to put you out." Kal-El replied.

"Oh. Well how are things?"

"Not much better. I feel stronger than ever. I guess whatever happened is permanent."

"Really?" Lois asked, a bit intrigued. "Well you should be lucky you didn't catch rabies or something. Good luck!"

And with that, Lois turned away and put on some boxing gloves, then began wailing away wildly on a bag! Kal-El slowly walked around so that he held the bag.

"It might help if I kept it still."

"I don't need any help. I've been punching people out since I was seven."

"Yes, but there is a correct way to do such a thing." Kal-El told her.

"I know what I'm doing."

Kal-El cleared his throat.

"I'm just trying to help, is all. I can see you want to be a better Batwoman...remember I saw your costume? I could give you a couple of pointers."

Lois took off her gloves, packed them up and began to walk out. Kal-El was more than a bit thrown by this. He ran so that he ended up in front of her.

"Really, Lois? I offer you a little help in improving your boxing skills and you what? Take it personally?"

"I'm offended that you'd think I need help! I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"I see you're favoring your right arm. I just thought I could help you train and not re-break it." Kal-El said in a tight voice. Lois turned and walked off. Kal-El hurried so that he was in front of her again!

"If I have done something** REAL** to offend you, then I do apologize."

Before Lois could say anything, the door to the entrance behind Kal-El opened, and a short man carrying an umbrella, along with two other normal sized men, walked in. The short man grinned up at Lois.

"Ms. Lane. Why I'm surprised to see you here and not on the arm of Bruce Wayne. I don't suppose you'd like to go out with me instead?"

Lois rolled her eyes! This was the last thing she needed right now! Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, was about as rich as Bruce, and the poor bastard was always trying to compete with Bruce for everything, including women.

Needless to say, he was uglier than hell. And his personality sucked. Plus he was always being investigated for something.

"Goodbye, Oswald." Lois said and began to walk around Kal-El towards the door, but Oswald's men blocked her way.

"Ms. Lane. I see that you intern at the Gotham Chronicle. I also see someone there was stupid enough to allow one of your articles about moi, on page three. You're a damned liar. I would never steal the pensions of my employees." Oswald said.

"Of course you did. And to buy guns. I'm sure the Kryptonians would love to know about that." Lois smirked.

The two men made menacing moves towards Lois, and before Kal-El could do anything, Lois jumped up and did a flying kick at one of them! She then landed on top of the guy and began punching him in the face!

Oswald's other man was about to reach for Lois's hair, then Kal-El reached for his arm and threw him through the gym wall! Lois stopped punching the guy she was on, and he got away from her to run off-as did Oswald!

Lois slowly stood up and looked at the hole, then at Kal-El.

"That radioactive bat thing, you know." Kal-El coughed.

"Errr, yeah. Listen, I could maybe get you into the JLA? I mean we could really use someone like you." Lois said.

"So you're admitting that you're a part of it?" Kal-El asked slyly. Lois nodded!

"Well why else would I be known as Batwoman! But if you're serious..."

"I am." Kal-El swore.

"Then you'll need a name. And a costume. And yes, I will allow you to help me with my boxing." Lois told him.

* * *

Later, Lois returned to her dorm, thinking a lot about Kal Kent and Bruce. Her cellphone rang and she pulled it out of her purse.

It was Chloe.

"Hey cuz!"

"Hey yourself! I have a report of trouble at your school. Did one of the Kryptonians throw someone through a wall?"

"No. Uh, he's not Kryptonian. I'm bringing someone new into the JLA. He was bitten by a radioactive bat."

"A radioactive bat?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"Yeah. About a month ago. And now he can do all of these things. I think a bat somehow made contact with that material from the Kryptonians planet, then bit this guy."

"Okay, well before you bring him here, how about we run a background check on him."

"Fine. His name is Kal Kent and he's a student here at Gotham University." Lois said. Meanwhile, Kal-El looked at his costume. He would be known as 'Batguy', when he officially met the dissidents that he would eventually either execute, or imprison.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara Zor-El was the Kryptonian representative, sent to Gotham University to find out what happened in the campus gym. She was surprised to see Kal-El, but garnered from his warning look, that she was not to indicate that she knew him.

Kara had the leering Cobblepot and his men, taken to a detention area for questioning. She then rested her eyes on Lois Lane. Her name had come up in another questionable incident, with a known criminal in this city called 'Bane'. Ms. Lane claimed to have been mugged on the way to a costume party. And yet Ms. Lane could not provide the name or address of the person who was throwing this party. The incident was filed under the 'Suspicious Humans' file and seemingly forgotten.

Until now.

It was clear to Kara, that Kal-El was the one that had thrown Cobblepot's man through that wall. He was near death at a nearby hospital. His chances for life would be saved, if he agreed to impregnate a Kryptonian woman at a future date.

But she was unsure as to why Kal-El appeared to be posing as a student here at this school? She walked up to Lois, who had returned to the scene from her dorm room.

"Ms. Lane. I am the Kryptonian Representative for this sector, Kara Zor-El. Please explain what happened."

Lois shrugged.

"Those men were hassling me."

There was silence. Kal-El noted she had said nothing about him. Kara looked at Kal-El.

"And you? What do you know about this incident?"

"Nothing." Kal-El said pointedly.

"Then maybe I should question you further in private." Kara Zor-El said. Lois's eyes widened and she grabbed Kal-El's arm!

"Be careful!" she hissed. "And don't tell her anything about being bitten by that bat."

Kal-El nodded and Lois removed her hand from his arm. Kara frowned. Kal-El was bitten by a bat?

The Kryptonian cousins walked off towards a detention room. Once the door closed, Kara gave him a questioning look!

"Well? What is this?"

"What this is," Kal-El said slowly, "is an investigation. One that I'd like for you not to report. I threw that man through the wall."

"I ascertained that. Why?" Kara asked.

"I am close to rounding up a group of dissidents. That woman out there is my way in."

"Okay, then let's just follow her..."

"No," Kal-El said brusquely, "this is the same lead that has to do with Lor-Zod's disappearance. And the General has insisted that I do things my way." Kal-El half lied.

"That woman knows where Lor-Zod is?!" Kara asked in disbelief.

"She might. She does not know I am Kryptonian. She thinks my strength comes from being bitten by a radioactive bat."

Kara burst out laughing! But when she saw Kal-El was not laughing, she stopped.

"You're serious?"

"I am, Kara. So I will tell you this: throw the two men you do have, in one of our detention centers-permanently. There is a criminal mentality to them, especially that small one, that we don't need on this planet."

"Okay...but I want 'in'."

Kal-El raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? My father has it in his mind that if Lor-Zod is found, I'm supposed to marry him! I'm not even remotely interested in that possibility. And I know that Amazon isn't to your liking either."

Kal-El folded his arms.

"I made a deal with **MY** father. Granted, he didn't necessarily agree yet to let me out of my betrothment but finding Lor-Zod could help."

"As it could me as well. Plus, if we show him up to be a weakling, kidnapped for weeks at the hands of humans, I guarantee you, my father will not want me within a foot of him."

"Fine," Kal-El agreed reluctantly, "but for now, all I need for you to do is keep your mouth shut."

* * *

Kal-El insisted on walking Lois back to her dorm room, which she thought was nice. Kal-El actually wanted to do a cursory search of her quarters to see if he could get any information.

Once inside her room, Lois's cellphone rang. She saw it was Bruce and excused herself to her bathroom, closing the door. Kal-El was actually relieved that she was out of sight, and he proceeded to surreptitiously rummage through her things.

The first drawer he opened netted him pictures...of Lois wearing nothing but a mask! Kal-El eyed each one slowly, then slyly stole one to study at his leisure later on, putting it down his shorts. He then listened in on Lois's phone call...

"Chloe ran this Kal Kent through a background check. I have reservations about bringing anyone into the league, who came by their powers this way. And he just barely made the cut, Lois. I mean his background is just a little too simplistic."

"Yeah, never mind about that," Lois was saying, "how come you aren't here with me, Bruce? Oswald Cobblepot tried to attack me tonight and where are you? Do you even give a damn?"

"Lois, I love you. Of course I give a damn. But I think we need some time apart."

"Of course we do," Lois said sarcastically, "so that you can train another bat? I saw Barbara Gordon in the gym before all of the trouble started. She said I was about to be replaced? What is she talking about?"

There was a silence. Then Bruce answered.

"I am training someone to be Bat Female."

Lois's eyes widened and she honestly did not know whether to laugh or go off!

"'Bat Female'? That's a joke, right?"

"No, Lois, I am scared for you! Do you know what it was like seeing you in that hospital? This whole thing started out being about my need to make sure that what happened to my parents, never happened to anyone else. I have dragged other people into this that I have to worry about. Bat Female is not one of them. She's an Amazon."

"An Amazon? So what? That just means she's tall!"

"It means more than that. Look, what I would like to do, is make her be the new Bat Woman. Please turn in your uniform..."

"Fuck off, Bruce! I'm not turning in a damned thing! And did you do a 'background check' on this chick? Oh and why don't you make her Batgirl? Barbara doesn't seem too happy with you at the moment either!"

Meanwhile, Kal-El had heard enough to ascertain a few things:

First, Batman wanted to rename Wonder Woman a.k.a. his frigid betrothed, Diana Prince into 'Bat Woman'.

Second, Bruce Wayne was quite the slickster. He recruited women for this league and when he tired of them, he used a line about caring about them, then asked them to turn in their uniforms!

Lastly, Bruce Wayne and probably Oliver Queen, were responsible for the creation of the weapons, probably with the use of scientists within their corporations.

Kal-El returned to the drawer the other pictures were in and took them all! It didn't sound as if Bruce would be needing to see these after all. He finished putting them all into his jockstrap, when Lois emerged from the bathroom looking calm.

"How was your call?" Kal-El asked casually.

"Not as great as I would've hoped," Lois said, peering around the room, before looking at him again, "look, I have to tell you something. I've kind of run the idea of your joining the league by a few people. There is some hesitation about you."

"Why?" Kal-El asked in a casual tone.

"Well, your background seems kind of sketchy. And, well, you were bitten by a radioactive bat. The operative word being 'radioactive'. There is the feeling that maybe one of the League's doctors should look at you, just to make sure you're alright."

Kal-El said nothing to this. If one of the human doctors looked at him, they would see that see that he had a Kryptonian physiology.

"Look, Kal, can you provide more information than just that your parents died and you were orphaned? There doesn't seem to be any information about any orphanages or anything..."

"Lois," Kal-El said, about to lie again, "there probably is no information because I lied. I wasn't **JUST** bitten by that bat. It happened when I was a child. While I was in an orphanage. When people could see what I could do, I was driven out in the middle of nowhere and forced to fend for myself. I'm lucky to be here at Gotham University now."

"You've been like this since you were a kid?" Lois asked, sounding kind of skeptical.

"There will be no records. I mean what is an orphanage going to say: that they threw a defenseless child out into the street, just because he was different? Just because he was bitten by a bat on their premises? I'm sure you'll find nothing about that."

"Hmmm. Well we'll have Bruce look into it anyway."

"Bruce?" Kal-El asked slyly. "And he's one of these people in the league?"

"Yes." was all Lois said to that. "I'll get back to you when the info you gave me is confirmed."

"I have to say, I'm hurt that you need to do all of this investigating. I hate the Kryptonians as much as anyone. I would love to do anything to get them to back off." Kal-El lied.

"Well like I said, we'll see how everything checks out. I'll be in touch." Lois said, giving him the hint to leave her room. Kal-El realized he had lost ground with this Earthling somehow. Probably when he told her he had been radioactive as a child.

He would have to make sure that Bruce Wayne found evidence of his story. And he knew just who could help him accomplish that.

* * *

Diana Prince could see that Alfred was just tolerating her. She suspected he was a 'Lois Lane Fan'.

As she left Bruce's estate in the wee early hours of the morning, Alfred, who was already up, gave her a disapproving look as she walked out of the house. Disheartened to think that the man that raised Bruce, didn't especially like her, Diana was too distracted to notice when Kal-El landed right in front of her. She stopped short when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked, looking around. Alfred could be looking out of the window!

"Doing the walk of shame, hey, Diana? You definitely look as if you crawled out of someone's bed." Kal-El noted.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Kal-El. What are you doing here?"

"Lor-Zod has disappeared. I know he is being held by the JLA. I want you to make sure that your boyfriend finds out what I want him to know, when he does another background check on me." Kal-El said, handing her a small chip.

"What is this?" Diana asked. She did not take it.

"It's an alternate version of my background."

"Why?"

"Because I will be joining the JLA. I will also be arresting all of it's members, while rescuing Lor-Zod. You will help me with this task."

Diana slowly shook her head.

"I think you Kryptonians are loathsome. I don't want to marry you."

"I am not here about 'marrying you'. And my father has agreed to let me out of our arrangement, if I am successful with this task. So it would behoove you to help me."

"So you can arrest good people for just trying to help? No, Kal-El! I won't! I won't help you and I'll tell Bruce what you're up to."

Kal-El said nothing as Diana moved around him, got into a car and sped off. Fine.

He then walked up to the front door, kicked it in and grabbed Alfred! He flew off with him and deposited the old man at a nearby detention center. By the time Kal-El returned for Bruce, he could find no sign of him.

But he did find his cave. Kal-El called in a special team to come in and collect everything.

Kara headed up the team that would take all of the items in the batcave and comb the estate for further evidence. Meanwhile, Kal-El questioned Alfred.

"Mr. Pennyworth," Kal-El said, "it says in your file that you've worked for the Wayne family for a long time. Even before Bruce Wayne was born. You were practically the only father he ever knew once his parents were murdered."

Alfred said nothing.

"Mr. Pennyworth, I'm only going to ask you this once: where is Bruce Wayne? Because we're going through all of his playthings in that stupid looking cave, off of the estate. And in just a few hours, we will be assuming ownership of Wayne Enterprises. If you know where he is, we can get him to surrender himself peacefully."

"For doing what? Sleeping?" Alfred asked in a frosty tone. Kal-El feigned surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you what the charges are against him. You see, we believe he is a traitor and a renegade. We believe he is a member of the Justice League of America, we believe Wayne Industries has crafted weapons against my kind and...and this is the coup de grace, Mr. Pennyworth, I believe that your employer has been intimate with my fiance ."

Alfred looked at Kal-El as if he was out of his mind! Kal-El nodded solemnly.

"Diana Prince? Yes, we have an understanding between our families. And she had no business spreading her legs for Mr. Wayne. Now, where is he?"

Alfred looked away. He had known Master Bruce's relationship with that Amazon woman, smelled like trouble! But when it came to women, his charge never listened. If only he had treated Ms. Lane right!

Alfred looked at Kal-El.

"I don't know what you mean, sir. Mr. Wayne's lady is Ms. Lois Lane."

"And if we called her and told her to come down here and prove it? Meaning this Ms. Lane would swear to that?" Kal-El asked in a dead pan voice.

"Yes. Most certainly! I will call her now." Alfred said eagerly.

* * *

It was morning when Lois's alarm went off. She reached her hand out from underneath the blanket and turned it off, then reluctantly sat up. God, she felt like hell! And she hadn't drank too much or anything.

It was Bruce.

She didn't know what to think. She hadn't liked their conversation the day before. She felt like she still had more questions than answers, when it came to why Bruce had felt like he needed to put distance between them. And this all couldn't be about her trying to take on Bane herself.

And this woman that he wanted to take over at 'Bat Woman'...

Lois got up! She decided to go over to the the mansion and find out what the hell was going on! She would cut a few classes this morning. Lois needed peace of mind here! Her education would just have to wait!

Her phone rang. Lois peered at the Caller I.D.. She didn't know this number, but for kicks, she picked up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Lane? Thank God! It's Alfred!"

"Alfred? What's wrong? Is it Bruce?"

"Yes. I have been detained by the Kryptonians. Master Bruce is missing...the point is this: you need to come to the center here and sign a statement, saying that you are the woman in Master Wayne's life."

Lois said nothing. **WHAT**?

She then spoke.

"Hold up, Alfred. I don't get what you're saying. Why is Bruce missing?"

"The Kryptonians arrived early this morning. They found the cave and have confiscated everything. They are planning to take over his company as well."

"Oh my God. It sounds like they know he's in the JLA! But how did they find that out?"

"Please, Ms. Lane. Just come here."

"Well yeah, Alfred, I'll be there but why do I have to sign a statement like that? Bruce and I are in a cooling off period. Or Bruce is."

Meanwhile, Kal-El had left the old man to make the call by himself in a room. But Kal-El was using his special hearing outside of the door, to listen in on the phone call.

"One of the Kryptonians is under the mistaken impression that Master Bruce soiled his fiancee."

"What do you mean by 'soiled'?" Lois asked suspiciously, just as someone knocked on her door.

"Alfred someone is at the door, hold on." Lois said, walking over and opening it up.

Bruce was in the hallway.

"Bruce? Get in here! I'm on the phone with Alfred! The Kryptonians have him and..."

Bruce snatched the phone from her and hung up! He then muscled his way into the room and closed the door.

"Lois, we don't have much time! I'm taking you to JLA Headquarters until this blows over."

"How is it going to blow over? Alfred said the Kryptonians have taken your company!"

Bruce gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Is your costume here? I want you to turn it in."

"What? No! We need to rescue Alfred!"

"Lois, all of this trouble happened after I ran that background check on your friend. Something doesn't add up."

Lois pulled out of his grip!

"I'll tell you what doesn't 'add up'! Alfred said that I needed to go the detention center he's in, and sign a statement saying that the two of us are involved. Apparently you've 'soiled' some Kryptonians fiancee? Is this bitch the same one that you want to give my costume to?"

Bruce paled slightly as the implications of what Lois had told him raced thought his mind. Meanwhile, Kal-El had heard enough to realize that Bruce Wayne was at Gotham University with Lois. He called Kara.

"Bruce Wayne is in Lois Lane's dorm room. Go and get him and leave her be."

* * *

But things would not go quite as planned.

Kara, followed by a Kryptonian Security Unit, kicked in Lois's door and tried to grab Bruce, but he pulled out one of the Kryptonian guns and shot two of the Unit members, killing them dead!

Lois, in her usual frenzy, leaped at Kara! Kara hit her, harder than she meant to, knocking her out.

Bruce was forced to fling himself out of Lois's window...sans Lois...

Lois was brought, unconscious, to the detention center, where Kal-El seethed!

"What is this?!" he snapped. "I instructed you to bring me Bruce Wayne,** NOT** her!"

"Kal-El she just was on me before I knew it! I hadn't meant to be so rough but you know, things happen." Kara sniffed. "Look, she is hurt kind of badly. We can save her using our technology, but at this point, a family member would have to sign the paperwork. She would have to agree to couple with a Kryptonian and produce a child."

Kal-El motioned for another Kryptonian to hand him the paperwork. The Kryptonian looked at Kara questioningly, as Kal-El signed it 'Lois Lane', in scrawl that did not even remotely match hers.

"Kal-El, you can't do that!" Kara snapped.

Kal-El threw the piece of paper back at the other Kryptonian.

"File that and you will not speak of what I just did. Kara, I told you she is important to finding Lor-Zod. I did what I had to do to make sure she survives. Once she awakens, I want her put in a cell."

"Why?" Kara asked, not following where her cousin was going with this. Kal-El waited until the Kryptonian lackey left the room with Lois's forged signature, before pulling out a cowl and cape.

"When Lois awakes, she will think we were **BOTH** captured."

Kara burst out laughing when she saw the costume!

"And who are you now?"

Kal-El grinned!

"I'm Bat Guy. And Lois and I will be rescuing Alfred Pennyworth."


	4. Chapter 4

Lois yawned as she came awake on the floor of a cell! She blinked rapidly a few times before jumping up! What the hell?!

A door opened and someone was thrown in with her, wearing a bat cowl, cape...but not the rest of Bruce's costume. Who was this?

"Lois?" Kal-El croaked 'weakly' from under his mask.

"Kal? Kal Kent? What the hell?" Lois asked, shocked. She cradled him on the ground.

"I saw the Kryptonians headed for your dorm room. I knew if I ever wanted to prove myself to you, now was the time. I saw one of the Kryptonians knock you out. Bruce jumped out of the window and I found I was not strong enough to go up against them..."

Lois peered at teethmarks on Kal's arm!

"Oh my God! What is this on your arm?"

"They brought in bats to bite me with," Kal-El continued lying(actually they were the teeth marks of a dead rat that he had punctured his arm with) "but I heal quickly."

Lois watched as the marks disappeared. But Kal still seemed winded, not that she should've been surprised. Kal Kent was not a Kryptonian. He was just some poor guy bitten by a diseased bat.

"Okay, don't worry! We're going to get out of here! I think Alfred is here too. I wonder if Bruce is here rescuing him?"

Kal-El had to bite his tongue. Cowardly Wayne was nowhere near this detention center, **THAT** he was sure of!

"So," Kal-El drawled, "you think Bruce went out of the window because he wanted to rescue this Alfred, before saving you? I mean he could've taken you out of the window with him."

Lois slowly let go of him and stood up.

"I think you're feeling better." she noted. Kal-El stood up and removed his cowl mask.

"And I think you're fooling yourself! He had a gun! One that kills Kryptonians. It would've been easy enough to kill them all and take you out of that window. Instead he left you to be assaulted by them. I had to step in...but I was captured."

"Alright, alright...I get what you're saying but there's no time to think about it now. We have to get to Alfred."

The sound of the door opening was a hint to Kal-El to put on his cowl mask, and for the 'show' to begin...

A Kryptonian walked in and grabbed Lois with the intention of forcibly removing her from the room! Kal-El pushed him and he 'fell back'. Kal-El then grabbed Lois by the hand, hauled her out of the cell and closed and locked the door!

"Okay, we have the guard locked inside. Now we have to find where this Alfred is." Kal-El told her. Lois nodded and together, the two crept down a hallway.

* * *

Bruce, dressed as Batman, sped towards the detention center in the batmobile, while awaiting schematics on where the prisoners were kept. Or more specifically, how to get to Alfred and Lois.

Wonder Woman, who was still just that, because Lois refused to turn over her costume, flew through the sky, keeping in contact with Bruce.

"I am over the complex now. I know for a fact the Kryptonians have cameras that can see me, and yet there has been no warning shot fired."

"Why would there be?" Bruce said, sarcasm creeping into his voice, "since you are engaged to one of them. You are practically family, aren't you?"

Diana sucked in a breath and was about to respond, when Oliver and Tess came through to Bruce.

"Batman, you need to go around to the eastern side of the complex. You will find an electrical fence. I went in and knocked out the power, maybe for 15 minutes." Tess told him.

"Got it. I'll let you know when I have Alfred and Lois." Bruce said and signed off. Meanwhile at JLA headquarters, Tess glanced at Oliver, who's look mirrored her own.

"Martian Manhunter seemed to think that the Amazon would be a good addition." Tess noted. Oliver snorted!

"Did you just hear that? She's engaged to a Kryptonian, which is probably what all of this trouble is really all about! The Kryptonians have taken over Bruce's company. I'm not about to let them steal mine!"

"What do you want me to do?" Tess asked softly. Oliver bit his lip, then spoke.

"Can you talk to your father? I know you hate him, but if he can convince whoever is in charge, that Queen Industries has nothing to do with the making of any weapons, it might buy us some time."

"Oliver! We need to come up with a plan to get those guns in the hands of the general public! I mean there are still more of us on this planet than Kryptonians! Forget sucking up to my father." Tess said stoutly.

"And I say that is not the way to go! We'll..." Oliver was about to say, when Chloe walked in.

"There was another incident at Gotham University. Lois was taken by the Kryptonians."

"Bruce and Diana are on it." Oliver told her. Chloe folded her arms.

"Yeah, well while that's all well and good, I want to know why this happened? Why did the Kryptonians take Bruce's elderly servant, of all people? Why have they taken over his company? What does that mean for our weapons situation?"

Tess answered that one.

"Luthorcorp helped transfer the weapons to their company."

"You mean **YOUR** company?" Chloe asked skeptically. Tess sighed.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"I'm saying you've brought Lex into this! I know he's your brother and I know Lana loves him, but it's a bad idea. He will turn on us in a minute to save his own sniveling skin! Oliver, I don't see why you can't just take the weapons Wayne Enterprises were building?"

"Because it will give us away," Oliver told her, "and the success of this whole thing is that the Kryptonians do not know HOW many other companies are making these guns. It isn't just Bruce and I. Or even just Lex."

Chloe said nothing to that, just as Lana walked in, in costume, along with A.C..

"I saw the report about Bruce and Diana going to rescue Lois and Alfred. How did Lois end up in all of this?" A.C. asked.

Dinah walked in as well.

"Lois got into it because Lois is in everything!"

"Shut up, you!" Chloe snapped. "Everyone knows that you fucked Bruce and then got mad when he took up with Lois..."

"I did **NOT** fuck Bruce! But he is a friend and I know that he's tired of having to look out for her all of the time. Yes, Lois has drive and strength and courage. But damnit, she just jumps on people! She just **JUMPS** them and usually she gets beaten down for her efforts. And you can bet money, that that's what happened here now. I bet you she jumped on a Kryptonian."

Lana spoke.

"I like Lois, Lex doesn't...but that's another story...the point is, Bruce was probably going into that detention center to just save Alfred. John sent Diana with him because now, no thanks to Lois, we need to rescue **TWO** people. Herself and Alfred. Frankly, I think we need to vote tomorrow night about letting her go."

Chloe gasped!

"Are you out of your minds?! Hell no we're not kicking Lois out of the group!"

A.C. nodded.

"I agree. I've partnered up with her and I don't see all of this crap you're talking about."

Chloe nodded adamantly!

"Yes! And this is really about Bruce wanting Diana to be his sidekick and new fuck buddy! This is BS. If you throw Lois out I'm leaving too!"

Dinah was about to say something smart, when Tess held up a halting hand.

"Okay, shut up everybody, okay? No one is being voted out of the group. But tomorrow night, we do need to vote on whether Diana Prince and this Kal Kent get to be permanent members of the JLA. Has anyone met this guy Lois wants to bring into the group?"

Everyone shook their head. Oliver spoke.

"Bruce and Chloe investigated this 'Kal Kent' guy and couldn't come up with much, other than he had been in and out of orphanages all of his life, and was bitten by a radioactive bat."

"Really?" A.C. asked with disbelief. "Radioactive how?"

"We think," Chloe answered, "that some bat was infected with the same substance that kills the Kryptonians. In humans it reacts differently. It gives them abilities they ordinarily would not have."

Tess folded her arms.

"Yeah but we've seen some of the results of that. I mean that chemical messes with your mind. I think we need to examine him-mentally and physically. Dr. Hamilton can help with the physical part."

"And I will find a discreet psychiatrist for the mental part." Oliver said.

Chloe sighed. Somehow, she didn't think that finding out whether this Kal Kent, was fit for JLA duty, was going to be their biggest worry at tomorrow night's meeting!

* * *

Lois and 'Bat Guy' found Alfred in no time...which Lois found suspicious! There were absolutely no more Kryptonian guards around? Either they were very lucky or the Kryptonians were so sloppy, that Alfred could've walked out of here on his own!

"Oh Ms. Lane! Thank God you're here! Master Bruce, where is the rest of your costume?"

"Errr, that isn't Bruce, Alfred. He's someone new."

Alfred's eyes narrowed!

"But he's wearing a Bat Costume."

Kal-El spoke.

"I'm sorry, does Bruce Wayne own the copyright to 'bat costumes'?"

Alfred stared at the Bat Guy. Hard. First of all, his voice sounded oddly familiar and secondly, there was clear hostility in just his very stance. Alfred looked at Lois.

"Does Master Bruce know about this?"

"Alfred, there is no time for this! Let's get you out of here before the Kryptonians have discovered us!" she hissed, pulling on his arm. Kal-El edged to the door, as if he were playing look out. But he knew no one would be there.

Because he ordered it so.

The trio hurried out into the hallway and down a long corridor, until an EXIT sign became visible. Lois pushed against the metal door and it sprung open, just as Batman was about to open it!

"Batman," Lois said deliberately(she firmly believed in calling everyone by their JLA named in public), "thank God! Alfred will need a ride home."

But Batman was staring at Bat Guy!

"**WHO** are you?" he asked in a frosty tone. Kal-El grinned underneath his cowl!

"Bat Guy."

Batman looked at Lois!

"Is **THIS** who you were talking about? Why is he in a costume before joining?"

"Oh who cares!" Lois snapped. "He helped rescue Alfred! Can we just get out of here before we are discovered!"

"Somehow," Batman said, looking at Bat Guy, "I don't think that will be a problem."

* * *

Diana landed and eyed the two 'superheroes'. Who was that other guy with Lois?

Lois looked at Batman.

"You'd better get Alfred someplace safe."

"Do I take that to mean that you are not coming with me?" Batman asked. Alfred got into the batmobile.

"No," Bat Guy said, "I'll make sure she's safe."

Diana eyed Bat Guy and paled. Good God...that guy was Kal-El...

Lois noticed Diana!

"I know you, don't I?"

"Yes, Lois, I work for your father..."

"Oh my God! Yes! No wonder you want my costume! You're damned near looking like a stripper!"

"Lois!" Batman snapped.

"Oh please! Take Alfred home. Oh and thanks for climbing out of the window and leaving me at the mercy of the Kryptonians earlier."

"I had no choice! I would not have been able to help Alfred and you, as a prisoner."

"Or save your own hide." Bat Guy said sardonically. Diana stepped in.

"Batman, let's go. Let's get Alfred someplace safe."

But 'Batman' was not about to let that go unchallenged!

"Thank you for your help with Mr. Pennyworth and Ms. Lane. But I don't think the League will be needing you."

Lois coughed!

"Okay, you don't decide that alone. And I think that Bat Guy has a lot skills that can help us. More than this big breasted chick here..."

Diana stepped closer to Lois.

"You know nothing about what I can bring to the League, or to Batman."

Bat Guy, stepped in between them women, sensing that Lois would once again, get knocked unconscious!

"Like I said, I'll make sure Lois gets home safely. The Kryptonians are busy looking for Mr. Pennyworth's employer. Maybe it would be better to make sure he is safe." Bat Guy said coldly.

Batman looked at Lois long and hard, before walking over to the driver's side of the batmobile and getting in. Alfred stared out at Lois, forlornly, then looked over at Bat Guy and Wonder Woman. All of this trouble began when those two showed up!

Lois glared at Bruce so hard, that she didn't notice that Diana and Kal-El had moved out of her hearing.

"Don't do this." Diana said.

"You should've done what I asked you to do, earlier."

"I will tell Bruce everything if you show up at that meeting tomorrow night." Diana countered.

"Tell him now, Diana. Go ahead. Tell him now if you care so much for these trifling humans. It's fine for them to possess weapons but not my kind?"

Batman looked behind him out of his back window. What was Diana saying to that creep?

Diana said nothing more and jumped into the sky, startling Lois! Yeah, being able to fly like the Kryptonians was a plus...

But Bat Guy could throw people through walls. That was a big plus.

The batmobile screeched off and Kal-El rejoined Lois.

"I will steal one of the vehicles on the property and we will get you back to campus, alright?"

Lois just nodded.

* * *

Later on, after Lois was back in her room, Kal-El told Kara Zor-El that he would be taking up residence in Wayne Manor. That evening, as he prepared to sleep, he took out the naked pictures of Lois and smiled at them. Yes, tomorrow night's JLA meeting would be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Tess decided to compromise. No, she would not speak to her sniveling father, who had let aliens run all over the humans on this planet.

She would talk to Lex.

She found her brother helping Lana with her punching. Lana stopped when she saw Tess, and Lex put away his own boxing gloves.

"Tess. What a surprise." he said without warmth.

"Lex. How are the JLA's guns?"

"OUR guns are just fine. They are being stored in the safest of safe places. Now, I hope you didn't come all this way to ask me such a silly question." Lex said sardonically.

Lana's phone rang and she saw it was Chloe. She excused herself from the family tiff and left the room to answer it.

"What do you want to be asked, Lex?" Tess asked.

"What I want to know, is if Kal-El has paid you a visit yet?"

Tess frowned.

"No one has seen him since Oliver shot him. I'm sure he's dead somewhere."

"Oh my God! Your little rogue group is beyond hopeless! I have it on good authority that Kal-El had returned to Krypton and came back to this planet, almost a month ago! You should have finished him off when you had the chance! I want to know **WHY** he didn't die from the gun blast and Green Arrow's arrows? They were laced with that crap, weren't they?"

"Green Arrow didn't get a clear shot. This Kal-El must've gotten help. All I know is when Batman used the gun the other day, he killed two Kryptonians."

"Either there is a flaw, Tess, or the Kryptonians have discovered a cure. And if the latter is true then the guns are worthless, aren't they?" Lex asked irritably.

Meanwhile, Lana was being bitched out by Chloe!

"How could you suggest that about throwing Lois out of the group?" Chloe fumed.

"Calm down, okay? It's not like I suggested it to humiliate her or anything. It's for safety reasons."

"Lana, we both know that you **BARELY** go out to patrol! And when you do, you have Lex's security force behind you! **THEY** have gotten you out of many a scrape since you refuse to partner up with anyone."

"That is not true!" Lana snapped.

"Oh it is! You would get beaten down as much as poor Lois if you didn't cheat, okay?"

"Lois wouldn't get beaten down, if she would just do what Bruce says! She has weapons she can use...gadgets...but does she ever use them? Does she ever just stop and think?"

"You just keep your mouth shut at the meeting. There's going to be enough trouble as is. Oh and by the way, I want you to vote to not let Diana in, but vote yes on Lois's guy."

"No way! I think they'd both be good additions. That is if this Kal Kent passes the exams."

"Yeah well I've done my own investigating! Lana, Diana is engaged to marry that Kryptonian that kidnapped us! SHE'S the reason we've seen all of this recent trouble! I think her fiancee found out about Diana and Bruce, and that's why he's seeing all of this trouble!"

Lana paled.

"I had no idea! I wonder if Lex has heard anything?"

"Who cares!"

"Okay, look, Chloe, let's give Diana a chance to explain herself at the meeting tonight. I mean clearly, she's not interested in being married to that guy. That's why she's trying to get in our group. Let's just see what she has to say."

Chloe sighed.

"Fine. My instincts tell me we should block her, but maybe I'll hear something from her that will change my mind. I'd better get going. I'm going to look in on Lois and then I'll see you tonight." Chloe said, hanging up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor, Kal-El received a visitor.

Barbara Gordon. And she recognized him as the guy that Lois wanted to bring into the league this evening.

"Come in, Ms. Gordon. Or should I call you 'Batgirl'." Kal-El said, closing the door.

"Lois doesn't know you're Kryptonian, does she?" Barbara asked in a no nonsense manner. She was surprised to see that this Kryptonian answered his own door.

"No. Why are you here?" Kal-El said, walking into another room. Barbara followed him.

"You don't seem worried that I'm going to give you away. I could you know."

"You also don't seem worried that you might not leave this estate alive," Kal-El countered, "so tell me why you're here and then be on your way."

"You know who everyone is in the league. It's only a matter of time before you find all of the places the weaponry is made. I want to make sure that I'm taken care of. Meaning no jail time."

Kal-El scarcely heard the part about 'jail-time'.

He heard the part about 'all of the places the weaponry is made'. And he interrupted her blathering.

"So Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries, are not the only places making these guns?"

Barbara just stared at him. Clearly, this Kryptonian had not known that before she opened her big mouth!

"Maybe." was all she said. Kal-El walked over to her.

"Betty, is it?"

"It's Barbara."

"Barbara. I have every intention of jailing everyone that is associated with the Justice League of America."

"Even Lois?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Everyone." Kal-El responded firmly. "But maybe you can avoid a prison term...if you get me the names of all of the companies making the guns, that have been used against my kind."

"I don't know..."

"**AND**, tonight when the vote is taken, you will make sure that you support Lois's efforts to be me into the league."

Barbara sighed.

"Fine. Is there anything else?"

Kal-El smiled.

"Yes. You can get down on your knees, and show me how appreciative you are for the leniency I **MAY** show you."

* * *

Barbara had not expected that surprise request.

Nor had she been prepared for the length.

Chloe was walking towards Lois's dorm room, when she got a text from Barbara! She was in the emergency room! Apparently she almost choked on a hot dog and died! That meant she would not be at the JLA meeting tonight...

Chloe noticed Lois's new door was partially open, and she pushed it all the way. Lois was in her bathroom, running the shower so that the room filled up with steam.

Her Batwoman costume was hanging behind the door, de-wrinkling.

"Hey, cuz! What brings you by?" Lois asked. Chloe closed Lois's dorm room door.

"Well, Lois, you've had two incidents at this school in like two days. I came by to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. Better than fine." Lois said, sitting down on her bed.

"Really? Listen, I came by because I'm not quite sure how things got so out of hand yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"I mean, were you at Bruce's when Alfred was captured? The signal said you were here."

"I was. Alfred called me. Then Bruce came and the Kryptonians." Lois answered.

"So...Bruce got away and you didn't?"

"I guess."

"What do you mean, 'you guess'?" Chloe asked.

"I mean...uh...Bruce shot the Kryptonians, I faced off against a blonde girl and then...nothing."

"You were knocked out?" Chloe asked uneasily.

"I guess. The next thing I remember, I was in a cell and Bat Guy was thrown in with me. He helped me rescue Alfred."

"So this Bat Guy, a.k.a. Kal Kent, was captured as well?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. He said he saw the Kryptonians headed to my room and decided to help."

"And he was already dressed in his costume? That's what Bruce said."

Lois raised a brow.

"I'm sure Bruce had more to say than that."

Chloe folded her arms.

"He did. Look, Lo, we kind of decided that Kal Kent needs to be examined physically and mentally, if we decide to let him in."

"And is Bruce's new girlfriend is going to undergo the same exams?"

"Yes," Chloe said firmly, "I agree with you, Lo, I think this Kal Kent, and what he can do, could help us a lot. But that substance that kills Kryptonians, works differently on humans. Mentally."

"So you think Kal could be crazy or something?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see...Lois, maybe Dr. Hamilton could look you over as well. I don't like the fact that a Kryptonian knocked you out and now you're no worse for wear. Plus, you're not wearing your cast anymore."

"I had a check up earlier. My arm healed faster than I thought it would and I'm in great shape. I must've not been hit that hard. Chloe, they couldn't do anything 'Kryptonian' on me, without a family member's consent. That didn't happen and I'm fine. I'm just sturdy is all." Lois smiled.

Chloe smiled back. She hoped her cousin remembered how 'sturdy' she was, when the voting took place tonight.

* * *

**EVENING**

Kal-El had to admit, he didn't quite know how this was supposed to work.

Lois drove the both of them to Star City, saying very little. They would change into their costumes in an underground changing room, that had been specifically built for members. Kal-El looked at her.

"Something is wrong?" he asked.

"No. I guess. I just have a bad feeling that Bruce is going to make the vote difficult tonight."

"He will be there?" Kal-El asked casually. "Is that where he took Mr. Pennyworth?"

"Yes. I mean they couldn't go back home. Bruce just needs time to think of a way to get his company and home back."

_That's not happening, Kal-El thought._

"Don't worry. I'm sure things will be fine." he said.

Lois eyed him again.

"Okay, I have to tell you something: they want you to undergo a physical and mental exam."

"Who is 'they'?"

"The other members of the league."

"Do you think I need one?"

"Well...no. But..."

"And **YOU** are a member, aren't you? You will vouch for me. Tell them that you don't think that I'm crazy or diseased."

"I wish I could but..."

Kal-El reached over and touched one of her hands on the steering wheel.

"I will do as they ask."

Lois smiled briefly at him, before concentrating on the road. Kal-El had no intention of letting this whole thing even get that far! He planned to find the location, get Lor-Zod out of there, then alert Kara to the location. A Kryptonian Security Force would come and arrest everyone.

Suddenly, Lois pulled over to the side of the road, turned off the engine and looked at Kal-El.

"If you get voted in, will you partner with me?"

Kal-El blinked. What?!

"Lois, I don't understand."

"Well when we go out on patrol, will you partner with me? I used to with Bruce and some others, but everyone seems to have a problem with me."

Kal-El raised a brow.

"Is that because you're overly aggressive?"

"I'm not overly aggressive! I'm just determined."

"Hmm, yes. So we can pick who we are partnered with? Or are there assignments?"

"Well, if it's an emergency and in a certain area, we are assigned. But usually we can pick a partner... " Lois trailed off.

Kal-El smiled at her. He doubted they would get to the 'partnering stage', but he allayed her fears.

"Of course. How could I not 'partner' with the person that brought me into the league?"

Lois smiled back, nodded and started the car. She drove back into traffic thinking that things would go well tonight.

Kal-El stared at Lois's profile, thinking about one of the especially erotic pictures he now had of her.

* * *

Kal-El refrained from smiling as Lois pulled into an undercar garage. **FINALLY**! He now knew the secret location of the Justice League of America headquarters. And they were hiding in plain sight.

He knew this building to be the supposed headquarters of a rather shifty credit card company called CreditCorp. And as far as Kal-El knew, none of them were affiliated with any of the JLA members. But he would have to look into that again. Someone from this legitimate company was helping with this illegal operation!

Lois parked among some other cars and got out. She noted that everyone was here...except for Barbara Gordon. Chloe had told her earlier about Barbara's choking on a hot dog or something. That whole thing sounded weird. Kal-El recognized that ridiculous looking car that 'Batman' drove.

The new duo took their clothing bags to one of the changing elevators. And it was not until the door closed, that Lois realized something...

"Oh...uh...Bruce and I usually change in here together."

"So?" Kal-El asked.

"Well we were involved. It was nothing for the two of us to see one another naked."

"So?" Kal-El asked again.

Lois lifted a brow.

"I'm saying that maybe we should turn away from each other while we change."

"Why?"

"Come on, Kal!"

"No, you come on, Lois! I'm not shy."

"Just turn around, okay?"

Kal-El nodded and turned away, then glanced back to see that Lois had turned away as well. He turned back around and quickly changed into his costume, then boldly stared as Lois changed into hers...all while she still had her back to him! His eyes trailed up and down her body.

Not realizing he wasn't keeping up his end, Lois talked.

"So I should tell you, that that woman that we saw the other day, the one half dressed? Well she's being voted in tonight as well."

"So she will be asked to take exams as well?" Kal-El asked, his eyes now focused on her buttocks.

"Hopefully! I mean I'm going to have a fit if she isn't!" Lois huffed. She was almost ready. She put on her cowl mask, with her ponytail sticking out. She then pulled up the rest of her costume and began to zip up the front...

Kal-El moved towards her and turned her around. Lois's costume was not all the way up and he unzipped it again, then gently cupped her bare breasts.

"Kal..." Lois began. She didn't stop him because something inside of her didn't want to. But with what she was going through with Bruce, another involvement with a JLA member, might not be the smartest thing.

"Lois, I think you should extricate yourself from this group." Kal-El said, his eyes staring into hers through their cowls.

"Why would you say that to me?" she asked, as she reached to remove his hands from her breasts. They just slid down to her waist.

"Because eventually, the Kryptonians will figure out a way to infiltrate this group. You are the daughter of someone important. You could cause your father a lot of trouble."

Lois zipped her costume all the way up and Kal-El removed his hands from her middle.

"Are you saying you don't want to join the JLA?'"

"I'm saying that I am about to join a group that is in peril. Bruce Wayne could lead the Kryptonians right to this place. I'm saying you need to look out for yourself."

Lois said nothing as the elevator door opened to the meeting room. Everyone was already assembled and all eyes were on them. Lois put on a cheery smile, grabbed Kal-El's arm and pulled him from the elevator!

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late! We had trouble finding a parking spot."

Lana eyed Bat Guy. Physically, he looked formidable.

Chloe eyed him as well. Physically, he looked formidable, but he reminded her of someone. But who?

Tess eyed him, then looked over at Batman, who was staring at Bat Guy with undisguised hostility. Wonder Woman didn't look too happy either.

Kal-El for his part, glanced around casually. He wondered where Lor-Zod was being kept? He pulled out a chair for Lois and himself, in a spot that was directly across from Batman and Wonder Woman.

Oliver stood up at the end of the table.

"Okay, members, we know why we're here tonight. Two new potential members are being sponsored by two actual members: Batman and Batwoman. And their names are Wonder Woman and Bat Guy."

Lois looked at Kal-El and smiled.

Wonder Woman looked at Bruce, who was staring at Bat Guy and Bat Woman.

"The members of the JLA here, have questions for both of you. But first, we would like to let the candidates get up and speak for themselves. Diana, why don't you go first?"

Diana stood up.

"Hello. My name is Diana Prince and I am from the planet, Amazonia. I lived a very sheltered life there and through difficult means, finally managed to break away from my overprotective mother and come here to Earth. It is my dearest wish to help mankind. And the Justice League of America exemplifies the best that this planet has to offer."

"I have a question," Bart spoke up, "what do you mean by that phrase 'through difficult means'?"

Diana cleared her throat.

"My mother did not want me to come here. This costume I wear is hard won through contests of skill and strength. I disguised myself and entered those contests, unbeknownst to my mother. When I won, she had to honor the rules and let me leave."

"Yeah," Chloe chimed in, "cute story but **WHY** did you want to leave? See there is a rumor that you really hightailed it out of there, because you were supposed to marry a Kryptonian."

Lois peered at her. She almost felt sorry for Diana in that moment.

Diana took a deep breath.

"That is true. Kryptonians are very overpowering and domineering, as this planet has has learned. I was not interested in being told what to do by any husband, much less a Kryptonian," Diana said, now looking at Kal-El, "and the one I was engaged to was unseemly."

"Unseemly?" Dinah Lance asked.

"Yes. Animalistic and unseemly. He tried to force himself upon me during our very first meeting."

Now **THAT**, was a damned lie, Kal-El seethed. His fist clenched briefly, something Batman noticed.

Kal-El then spoke.

"Green Arrow, I know I am not a true member and have no right to question, Ms. Prince, but her story is so sorrowful, I am concerned. If I am so fortunate as to be chosen to be a member of this group, will I, have to deal with this vengeful, rapist Kryptonian, seeking some kind of revenge on me, just because I am affiliated with her?" Kal-El asked in a tightly, controlled voice.

Lana spoke.

"Diana, I feel for you. I do. But Bat Guy does have a point. I mean isn't that very thing the reason why Bruce no longer has control of his company? We could really be targeted."

Bruce looked at Lana.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe Diana could help mankind from a distance? Meaning not from within the JLA?" Lana replied.

Diana looked from Lana, over to Kal-El.

She then spoke.

"I would think if we could capture him, as we did the other one you have here, it would solve the problem, wouldn't it?"

Kal-El stopped smiling. But not from Diana's words. His hearing was picking up something...

Suddenly, **EVERYONE** could hear the noise! It sounded like loud explosions or something. Everyone jumped out of the chairs and hurried to the windows.

No, they were not loud explosions.

It was some giant woman! And with each foot step, she was destroying the street pavement! People were screaming and trying to get out of her way, but inevitably, more than a few cars, and people, fell victim to her large, bare feet.

Mother of Krypton, Kal-El thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Alarms went off at JLA Headquarters, as John Jones began issuing orders! Wonder Woman backed back!

"Oh my God! That's Giganta!"

Kal-El looked at her.

"You know this thing?" he asked in disbelief.

"I have run across her before." Wonder Woman said in a hollow voice.

"Oh **NICE**!" Chloe screamed. "You have a crazed Kryptonian after you and now a giant?"

"I'm calling Lex!" Lana yelled and ran off somewhere...and not towards the danger! Batman and Green Arrow were about to hurry up to the roof of the building, when Batman stopped and looked around.

"Where is Lois?"

Yes, Lois was already on the roof! She waited for Giganta to pass by and took a leap of faith into her hair! Lois screamed for dear life, as she clung to a few red strands to keep from falling! She then used the hair to swing around and kick Giganta in the eye with her boot heel!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" the giant woman screamed and clawed for Lois! Unfortunately, she grabbed her and popped her into her mouth...something the League could see from their perches.

"**OH MY GOD**!" Chloe screamed. Kal-El disappeared and managed to get outside and into an alley. He could see Lois was trying to force the giant's lips open, but to no avail! Kal-El looked around, then hit Giganta's lips with a ray from his eyes!

Giganta screamed and Lois jumped out of her mouth and into the air! Kal-El hurried to catch her as she fell into his arms-sobbing!

"**KAL**! **KAL**!" she sobbed. "I was almost eaten!"

"I know! I know! There! There! We will get you someplace safe!" Kal-El soothed her. He sat her down on a bench, then hurried over to Giganta's ankle and punched it! Giganta screamed again, just as Green Arrow hurried in and hit her with a slew of arrows!

Wonder Woman took one of Bruce's sleeping gas bombs, flew up and imploded it in her face, as Black Canary, Aqua Man and others, got the people out of the way as Giganta fell into the street-hard!

Oliver breathed deeply and walked over to Kal-El.

"Good going. We could've never gotten her down if you hadn't punched her. And you caught Lois."

"It was not..."

"Don't say it was nothing. Look, there is no need for an exam. You're in, if you want a place with the League." Oliver told him. He then turned to Diana, who had landed.

"The same goes for you as well. You're in. No exams. No bullshit."

Diana nodded and Oliver turned and watched, as Giganta began to shrink while unconscious. Kal-El watched this event for a moment, then turned and hurried over to where Lois was sitting, still sobbing. He picked her up.

"I'm taking you back to your dorm room."

"No, I'm fine," she managed to gasp, "I can shower in the league building. I'm fine, really. I just have never been in someone's mouth before." she sniffed.

* * *

Batman, Green Arrow, Tess and the others, took care of damage control and imprisoning Giganta someplace where her turning into a giant, wouldn't allow her to get away.

Diana confronted Kal-El, as he waited for Lois to finish her shower.

"Lois does not belong in this league."

"I don't think her costume would fit you." Kal-El said, taking off his cowl. He would put it back on if any of the others that would recognize him, were to return.

"I'm not talking about her costume! Did you see what she did?"

"She didn't stand around waiting for that giant to do more damage. She took the initiative..."

"And was almost eaten for her efforts." Diana said firmly. "Really, Kal-El, I know you are up to no good, but the least you could is get Lois to quit."

"Lois is a means to an end. It is not my business to tell her anything."

Diana smirked!

"Really? I saw the look of panic on your face when she disappeared! And** YOU** saved her. I saw that ray, that no one else did, that you hit Giganta with to get Lois out of her mouth. Somehow, I don't think you'd waste that much effort on me."

"You could've gotten out of that situation." Kal-El countered.

"Exactly!" Diana cried out in exasperation. "That is what everyone has been telling Lois! But you are helping to entertain this fantasy of hers that she can be some kind of super powered person."

"I am going to show you all some leniency this evening. I will not have all of you arrested-tonight. But when I return here, I want you to tell me where Lor-Zod is being held." Kal-El answered, by not responding to her directly at all.

Diana turned and walked off. Kal-El could hear someone approaching and put his cowl mask on. Lois did like long showers...

It was Bruce as Batman.

"Lois is in there?"

"Yes." was Kal-El's curt answer.

"I need to speak to her in private when she comes out. I would appreciate it if you would let her know that."

"When she gets out, I will be taking her home." Kal-El replied.

Bruce tilted his head.

"Lois can't stay in this league. Not after what happened tonight."

"Lois needs proper instruction is all. Something you failed to give her. You also failed to save her, yet again."

"She shouldn't need saving."

"No woman of mine," Kal-El said slowly, "would ever be put in that kind of peril, without having the means to defend herself."

"Well maybe it's just lucky that the two of you are just colleagues then." Bruce answered, then banged on the bathroom door!

"Lois, cut the shower short! We need to talk!" Bruce yelled, then walked off, glaring at Kal-El. Kal-El heard the water turn off and soon, Lois emerged in a robe that read JLA on it.

"Was that Bruce yelling?"

"Yes, the creature escaped and I need to get you home." Kal-El lied. Lois hurried to get dressed! Maybe it would be best if they left Star City until that Giganta could be found!

* * *

Kal-El insisted on driving Lois's car back to Gotham City.

Only he didn't take her back to her dorm.

He took her back to Wayne Manor.

Lois gave him a look of confusion. There was a sign on the gate that said 'Kryptonian Property'.

"Why are we at Bruce's?"

"I think we should stay here until the danger has passed." was Kal-El's reply. "It isn't safe at your dorm. That giant could escape and find you."

"Okay, but the Kryptonians own Bruce's house now! We can't just squat there."

"Of course we can. I checked things out. No one is living there now. And it will only be for a night. Until we know the danger has passed." Kal-El lied.

"When did you check out the fact that no one lives here?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"Before I came to see you. I thought maybe Bruce had snuck back in to live here. I knew you were concerned for him."

Lois nodded, then shrugged. She got out of the car and followed Kal-El inside. The door was not locked and Lois stepped inside the familiar surroundings.

Kal-El closed and locked the door behind them. Lois turned to face him. His expression was odd, but Lois could guess what he was going to say.

"I know I acted hastily out there today. I know you had to save me, like Bruce has had to in the past and others. I've also heard the rumors about some of the League members wanting to kick me out. But you understand, don't you? I just wanted to take that giant on head on! And she's probably not seeing too well because of me. That is something, isn't it?"

Kal-El just continued to stare at her. Lois lifted a brow.

"What?"

Kal-El said nothing for a longer moment, then spoke his peace.

"I want you to take off your clothes."

Lois's eyes widened! What?

"Errr, Kal, I..."

But Kal-El slowly walked over to her and cupped her face within his hands.

"I can't tell you what it felt like, when I saw that giant woman, then realized you weren't beside me, looking out of that window. I can't tell you the panic I felt when I saw you wedged in her mouth...and the relief I felt when you landed in my arms. I need to be with you. Now." he said and kissed her softly on the mouth.

When he pulled back, Lois was shocked. But in a good way. Kal Kent had looked totally sexy when he had said that to her, just now.

"Well, I guess if you really feel that you **HAVE** to ravish me, right here and now, I'll allow it. But this can't be an ongoing thing. We're colleagues. It could distract us from our work in the league."

Kal-El nodded and pulled her into another kiss, that blended into an ongoing one, as they quickly began removing one another's clothing! Lois pulled her lips from his, when they were finally both naked.

"Maybe we should go someplace else," Lois whispered, "I mean this is Bruce's house."

"Not anymore." Kal-El answered and clamped his mouth over hers again in a brief, sensuous kiss. His hands ran up and down her back, until they rested on her buttocks. Cupping them, he lifted her onto his manhood and buried himself in Lois's enfolding flesh with one massive stroke!

A torturous moan escaped Lois's lips in that moment and Kal-El removed his mouth from hers. He then began a ferocious rhythm of raising and lowering Lois by way of the massive extension of his organ, while she herself dangled upon him like a coat on a hook. Soon, she began matching his movements with her own counter thrusts and Kal-El was able to pull himself out of his erotic reverie, to carry her in that fashion, up the stairs and to the bed that was formerly Bruce Wayne's.

* * *

Barbara Gordon jumped, when she turned on the light in her dorm room and found Bruce Wayne waiting.

"Bruce. How did the meeting go?"

"Surely you heard about Giganta attacking the people in Star City? That's how it went. But somehow I get the feeling that's not what you're talking about." Bruce said idly.

Barbara closed her door.

"Sorry about not being there. I was in the ER."

"I know. For 'choking on a hot dog'." Bruce said sarcastically.

"What is it that you want? For me to give my uniform over to Diana?"

"What I want is the truth. I can't find anyone on this campus that shares a class with Kal Kent. And yet he is registered at this school."

Barbara shrugged.

"I've seen him with Lois. Ask her."

"I'm asking you, Barbara. What happened tonight? That hot dog story is lamer than hell."

Barbara folded her arms.

"I'd run if I were you, Bruce."

Bruce eyed her, then spoke.

"Is Kal Kent a Kryptonian?"

The look on Barbara's face said it all! Bruce shook his head!

"Were you going to warn any of us at all?! Lois has no clue, does she?"

"No. I personally became suspicious of him after that Cobblepot incident. I've seen Kryptonian strength. A radioactive bat just isn't going to give you that kind of power."

"Oliver let him into the JLA tonight. He helped us take down Giganta."

"He won't be there long. He's planning something so that he can throw everyone in prison. Including Lois. You're not going to be able to get your company back from the Kryptonians because **HE** is running things."

"He's the same Kryptonian that tortured Chloe and Lana, isn't he?" Bruce asked, feeling stupider and slower by the moment! Why hadn't he seen all of this?

"Yes. I made a deal with him. One that I don't think I'm going to be able to keep. I'm dropping out of school and going on the run." Barbara told Bruce matter-of-factly.

"Is that Kryptonian the reason you were in the ER? I need to know. Lois is in danger here!"

Barbara grinned!

"Lois is in danger? Right. See when I had the Kryptonian's cock in my mouth, he kept moaning Lois's name. He was nice enough to drop me off at the ER, via the sky, after I almost choked to death on him. So pardon me if I don't believe Lois is in any danger. He's hot for her and doesn't even realize it fully. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to pack." Barbara told him. She decided Bruce could figure out for himself, that the Kryptonian was living in his mansion!

Bruce just gaped at her for a moment, then left her room, slamming the door behind him. **HOW** had he let this situation get so out of control?

He needed to see Oliver and Tess. Now!

* * *

"This is a joke, right? First Chloe and now Lois have let a Kryptonian into our midst?" Tess asked with disgust.

"We need to capture him at the next meeting. Diana had to know who he was the whole time." Bruce said, his voice dripping with disappointment.

But Oliver was not as heavy hearted as his colleagues.

"You know...I have an alternate plan. We'll use his affection for Lois to keep him in the League."

"Why would we want him to stay?" Tess asked.

"He isn't revealing** HALF** of what he can do," Oliver reminded them, "and I still think he's an asset."

"Okay," Bruce said, "but how do we get him to stay because of Lois?"

"We have to let him think that by staying here, he'll be protecting her in some way. We just have to come up with the perfect 'way'." Oliver revealed.

Bruce shook his head.

"I don't like it. Lois would not willingly even speak to a Kryptonian if she knew he was one. She will be very angry when she finds out how much we knew."

"Bruce, it won't matter because I think Lois** AND** Chloe, need to be kicked out of here. We're still housing that other one and it hasn't done anything but bring ANOTHER Kryptonian buzzing around here. The point of keeping this Lor-Zod, was to get his people to back off." Tess said.

Oliver spoke.

"John Jones knows the family. Let's consult him on the best way to get this plan going. Oh and Bruce, I'd keep out of 'Kal Kent's' way here."

"Meaning?" Bruce asked in a tight voice. Tess answered.

"Meaning, Bruce, that Lois and yourself **ARE** officially broken up. I now think that Lois is the reason the Kryptonian came after your company. Not Diana." she said.

But Bruce, privately, would refuse to go along with such a request.

He had decided that he was going to get Lois back.

And he was going to seek General Sam Lane's help in doing so.

* * *

Lois awoke feeling flushed and tingly. She sat up and looked over at Kal. He was asleep. They were both nude.

She eased a blanket off of the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself, before leaving the bedroom. Lois was feeling out of sorts after her encounter with Kal Kent, now known as 'Bat Guy'. And she didn't know if she was rushing into trouble or something possibly good or what.

She just didn't know.

Lois made her way downstairs and soon, found herself standing in front of the wall, that when pushed, would take her to Bruce's bat cave. It was half empty, since the Kryptonians had confiscated much of what had been here. But what was notable, was that they had left behind Bat Girl's motorcycle. That was odd.

Or maybe not. What was really special about it anyway? Lois pulled the blanket around her tighter, just as Kal-El entered the cave wearing nothing at all. He had awakened and listened for her heartbeat, bringing him here.

"Lois? Come back to bed. You'll catch cold."

"Look who's talking!"

Kal-El could not very well tell her that Kryptonians didn't get colds on this planet. But this cave was drafty. He padded over to her and reached out to wrap the blanket more snugly around her.

"Why are you down here?" he asked.

Lois shrugged.

"Something just drew me down here. You know, it's too bad the Kryptonians don't understand why Bruce has all of this. What he is trying to do."

Kal-El looked around, then decided to sit sideways on the motorcycle.

"Lois, you heard what was being said at the JLA meeting. Bruce's property was confiscated because of a personal matter."

"Yes, I know, but if Diana's fianc knew and understood Bruce..."

"Why are you defending that man? He has treated you horribly." Kal-El sulked. He didn't want to hear anymore about 'Bruce Wayne' and he found this musty cave hangout to be truly pathetic! He and Lois had made searing love for hours and now she's down here? He was almost offended!

Lois tossed her hair before answering.

"Yes, he was wrong, Kal. But, I finally understood something in that meeting tonight. Something that I should've seen before. Diana Prince has joined the JLA because she comes from her own sense of purpose. She's an Amazon and she was sheltered from this way of life. Bruce's parents were murdered right in front of him. It drives him. Every criminal he catches is his parents killer."

Kal-El said nothing but listened.

"I am Bat Woman because I wanted to share every part of Bruce's world. But he doesn't really let you do that. I can't explain it, but I do know I can't even envy Diana Prince or get mad at Barbara Gordon. Because they won't get anywhere with him. Batman, this life and making sure that no one ever feels as helpless as he did, when he saw what happened to his parents, **ALL** come first."

"So, you are saying that Diana Prince's fiancee, had nothing to fear? That even though she is a capable woman in her own right, he would not be able to make a life with her?" Kal-El asked, somewhat intrigued.

"Yes. I think Bruce would try. I think he would always try...you know what? I don't know! This is just a feeling I have and now that I think about it, I don't want to have these feelings anymore. At least not about Bruce." Lois said.

And with that, she dropped her blanket and slowly walked over to Kal-El. He smiled, reaching out and taking her by the waist. He then turned so that he was facing forward on the motorcycle and helped Lois lower herself onto his now bulbous length.

Lois closed her eyes and quaked, sinking onto him. She moaned as she felt his penetration. Taking in just a bit, she rose up slowly, then sank down a little deeper, pausing slightly as her stomach grew taut, all the while, her eyes locked on Kal-El's.

Panting for breath, Lois rose up and sank down again, nearly taking all of him in, moaning as her head lolled back. She now closed her eyes, grinded her teeth and forced herself up once more...

Then, with a piercing cry, she dropped down abruptly taking all of Kal-El in! Lois opened her eyes, locking with his own and began to gently rock upon his steely member, that was now embedded deeply inside of her.

Kal-El did not know what excited him more. Lois's intoxicating beauty, the way her breasts brushed against his chest or just how indescribably good it felt being inside of her. Lois began moving faster, until her movements rocked him and the motorcycle, as she literally hopped up and down in place until she contracted violently and screamed, the sound of it echoing through the caverns...

Lois fell forward, exhausted, into Kal-El's arms and he closed his eyes, smiling. Lois had not just made love to him in Bruce Wayne's 'Bat Cave'.

She now belonged to Kal-El as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**NEXT DAY**

General Sam Lane took a puff from his cigar and studied Bruce Wayne. They were meeting in a secret location, eating lunch catered in. The 'secrecy' was for both of their protection. The Secretary of Defense could not be seen with someone the Kryptonians considered a fugitive.

And Bruce, of course, could not be seen, period.

"So, Mr. Wayne. You're telling me that you'd like to marry my Lo. Is that what I'm hearing?"

Bruce leaned back in his chair.

"I am. I thought I would speak to you first."

"Well, I'm glad you did, Mr. Wayne. I mean I have a lot of questions. Like how you plan to support my girl with all of your troubles? The Kryptonians have everything you own, don't they?"

Bruce smiled sardonically.

"I wouldn't let them take **EVERYTHING** I own, General Lane."

General Lane grinned!

"Of course not! Smart boy! But you're still a wanted man. That would be no way for my Lo to live."

"I have plans to get everything back from the aliens that have invaded our planet, Mr. Secretary."

"Yes, well ask for Lois's hand in marriage then and not before, son."

Bruce took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Mr. Secretary, there is more to my proposal than what I am telling you. Clearly you have figured that out. I love Lois. I want to protect her. She is danger and for many reasons I can't get in to, I cannot let her know that directly."

General Lane only raised a brow.

"Let me tell you what I know, Mr. Wayne, and it's much more than you would think. My daughter and you are no longer together, because of your pursuit of my assistant, one Ms. Diana Prince. I think of her like a daughter as well. That means I don't appreciate the games you've been playing with them."

Bruce paused before answering.

"If you know that much, Mr. Secretary then you know everything, don't you?"

Sam Lane didn't respond. That was all the encouragement Bruce needed to continue on.

"Lois was insistent on joining THAT part of my life. But I couldn't stand seeing her hurt **ALL** of the time. Diana doesn't need my protection and she doesn't get hurt. I was wrong with regards to my behavior with both of them. But it is Lois I want to be with."

"And you've told her this?"

"No."

"Because?" General Lane asked tiredly.

"I think you know that Lois is now seeing someone else. Someone whom I suspect is a Kryptonian and has deceived your daughter about his true origins. In a nutshell, General Lane, I want you to encourage Lois to give me another chance." Bruce said.

General Lane rolled his eyes and snuffed his cigar.

"If you have to come to me, asking about handling my daughter, you are not the man for her, Mr. Wayne. But let me give you a hint, since on some level, I do believe you're sincere. If you want to distract Lois's attention from this Kryptonian, give her the means to find out that she's been tricked herself."

"I don't follow." Bruce admitted.

"Of course you don't. Journalism is a big part of Lois's life. I know she will go far in that profession. And that's because she's nosier than hell! Let her 'investigate' this man, under the guise of another story. She'll be too suspicious of him, and eager to one up someone at the Gotham Chronicle, that this situation will take care of itself. Meaning you won't have to marry my daughter for the wrong reasons. Now if you will excuse me, I serve at the pleasure of President Luthor. And I have a meeting with him later on this evening."

Bruce stood up as General Lane did, then shook his hand. He wanted to tell the older man that he was wrong about him. That Lois and him were destined to be together. But he couldn't make his mouth form the words.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lois was dealing with yet another aspect of her life-her internship at the Gotham Chronicle.

She worked under the paper's 'star reporter', Vicky Vale. Lois was the only one that didn't think she was so great.

Vicky had rose to fame, by getting an exclusive with one of Gotham City's most infamous criminals, The Joker. She even managed to get his real name, Jack Napier.

Most people in mainstream circles, thought that Vicky had gotten this interview through hard work.

Lois suspected she had slept with that clowned freak! And that disgusting idea had never crossed her mind before, until one day, Lois glanced at Vicky's phone when she heard it vibrate.

She** SAW** Joker's face come up next to a message about 'getting together'. Lois pretended like she hadn't seen it, but could not help but wonder, how the hell that man had gotten enough of Vicky's info to text her! And why would he be asking that?

Lois sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. She had to think of a way to write the Giganta story, as if she were a bystander, who just happened to witness the melee, instead of someone who had actually been involved in it!

It took an hour, but finally, Lois put the finishing touches on it and sent it to Vicky to look over. It did not take long for the princess herself to show up...

"Hi, Lois. I just finished reading your story and I'm confused about a few things."

"Like?" Lois asked, keeping her expression neutral. Vicky did not bother to sit down, but sort of towered over Lois's chair.

"Well, what were you doing in the heart of downtown? I thought you had classes then?"

"I skipped. I was with my boyfriend...Bruce Wayne." Lois said coolly. This was another thing about Vicky that pissed her off. She knew Vicky had either dated Bruce briefly, or had been hot for him or something.

"So if I speak to Bruce Wayne, he can verify that you both saw this giant woman?" Vicky asked, her smile as fake as her tone.

"Well I'm sure he saw her, but at the point that the giant showed up, we weren't physically together."

"Why?"

"Because I went into a separate store." Lois lied.

"Which was?"

"Which was what, Vicky? I don't understand what it is you're asking me?"

Vicky slowly sat down.

"I want to know about Bruce."

"You want to know something about Bruce and you want ME to tell you? Ask Bruce whatever you want." Lois asked irritably. There was a tone to this conversation that was distinctly unprofessional.

Vicky looked around to make sure no one was listening, then began talking.

"I'm working on a story about a ragtag bunch of people that call themselves heroes. Only the Kryptonians probably wouldn't see them that way. I have gathered names and Bruce Wayne, and yourself, have come up. So I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you really were just wandering the streets with Bruce, when that giant appeared."

"Can you prove otherwise?" Lois countered. Vicky's eyes narrowed and she stood up.

"I'm going to be undercover on a story. When I get back, either you tell me what you know, or I'll see it to that you lose your internship. Are we clear?"

Lois didn't answer and Vicky turned and walked off. Lois drummed her fingers on the top of her desk, before reaching for her phone and calling Chloe.

* * *

The cousins were at JLA headquarters, as Chloe hacked into Vicky's computer.

"She has all of our names. And she got it from a Kryptonian. But I can't tell what the name is...also...whoa!"

"What?" Lois frowned, then saw what Chloe was looking at. It was Vicky's notes on her undercover story. Chloe looked at Lois.

"She's going to get into Arkham Asylum to find out about the illegal strip searches they've been performing on the women patients."

Lois shrugged.

"I don't quite get the story. I mean considering the type of people that are there, I'm not surprised something shady is going on. But is the public really going to care about criminal women inmates getting felt up or worse?"

Chloe eyed her.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that despite what those notes say, she's covering up something. She's going into to Arkham for another reason. That little bit alone is not front page news. Especially with what she's got on us." Lois said firmly.

"Maybe Arkham has something to do with the league. We'd better run this by the other members for a vote." Chloe suggested.

"Maybe just Oliver and Tess." Lois replied. But what she did not realize, was that Chloe had a sneaking suspicion as to what this 'investigation' was all about. And she had a lot at stake here herself.

"Lois, it's your turn to make sure that Lor-Zod is fed." Tess told her pointedly.

"Can I do that later? Chloe and I really need to speak to Oliver and you about something."

"We'll wait until you've seen to Lor-Zod." Oliver said. Lois frowned, thinking someone else should be able to perform this task. But she shrugged and headed for the JLA kitchen. She knew the Kryptonian prisoner had been fed bologna sandwiches, along with three carrot sticks and a glass of milk.

Once Lois left, Oliver and Tess faced Chloe.

"What's going on?" Tess asked. Chloe sensed they half knew, otherwise, they wouldn't have lied to Lois just now.

"Vicky Vale from the Gotham Chronicle knows who we all are. But instead of printing that, she's going into Arkham undercover. I think she's holding off on writing about us, because she doesn't have all the information." Chloe said quietly.

"How did Vicky find out?" Oliver asked. Tess eyed him. She suspected he knew Vicky personally!

"I could see from the codes that a Kryptonian had turned over the information, but not whom."

Oliver glanced at Tess and she knew what he was thinking. Was it possible that Kal-El had told this woman everything?

"The point is, if she finds out about the baby, I'm screwed." Chloe said, sighing.

Oliver looked at her sympathetically. Yes, when Chloe had ended her affair with the man she knew as Davis Bloom and helped imprison him here, she gave birth to a secret baby!

Only she hadn't even known she was pregnant! And the contractions had happened while she was out on patrol! It had been raining and the pain was so bad, she passed out in an alley...

And died.

When she came back to life, there was a baby crying.

No, the child had been growling! Chloe had sensed evil in the baby, especially knowing that the man formerly known as Davis Bloom, fathered him.

Chloe picked up the baby and in the pouring rain, took him back to her car. She remembered she had been barely able to walk! Once she settled the growling baby in somehow, Chloe herself eased into the driver's seat, drove to Arkham Asylum, got out and left the baby, in the rain, at the gate. She hit the buzzer for the guard to come, then left...

And she told Oliver and Tess as much.

"You just left a baby at that place?!" Tess asked, appalled.

"That 'baby' was not normal! I couldn't deal with it! I was tricked into sleeping with a Kryptonian and then I have a baby in frickin' alley that growls? Vicky Vale is going there to find out about that baby and who it belongs to! We have to stop her!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Oliver said. "Tess and I will take care of this. But you say nothing to Lois. And I want you to leave the premises."

"Why?" Chloe asked suspiciously. "I don't want Lois to know!"

Tess looked her up and down.

"I would say Lois is the least of your problems. If Lor-Zod ever found out...just go, okay? Oliver and I said we'd handle it."

Chloe snatched up her purse and left the room. Oliver watched her, then pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Bat Guy. I think I found what we needed to keep him in this league." Oliver smiled.

* * *

Lois threw the tray in at Lor-Zod, then turned to walk off. But Lor-Zod croaked at her.

"Please...please...tell me what day it is?"

"What would that matter to you?" Lois asked snidely. "Just eat your damned food, okay? I have to get back."

"You're Chloe's cousin, right? How is our child? She never comes to see me..."

Lois eyed him. Obviously that green ray that kept him in line around here, had messed with his head!

"Child? Are you inferring that my cousin gave birth to Kryptonian Satan spawn?"

"I could see it inside of her! But before I could tell her, she did this! She lost faith in our love!

"You lied to her, okay? You presented yourself as human when you weren't. And stop talking that BS! Chloe didn't have your kid, okay?"

"**CHLOE**!" Lor-Zod suddenly screamed towards the ceiling. Lois hit a small button and the green ray returned to his room. Lor-Zod dropped to the floor in the fetal ball position. God! How much longer would they have to house that weirdo anyway?

And that's what Lois asked when she met with Oliver and Tess.

"Where did Chloe go?"

Oliver spoke.

"She's out on assignment," Tess lied, "how is our prisoner?"

"Crazy! You know...he's claiming that Chloe had his baby. Has he ever told anyone else that's fed him, that story?" Lois asked.

Oliver folded his arms.

"It's true, Lois. That's why Chloe is not here. She couldn't face you."

Lois backed back, just as Kal-El, dressed as Bat Guy, walked in. Tess smirked!

"Hello 'Bat Guy'. You didn't have to come in costume."

Kal-El ignored her sarcasm and Lois turned into his arms! Oliver peeked at Tess. Yes, it's possible what they had planned could work.

"What is it?" Kal-El asked, his tone tense. He had had a bad day, starting with the fact that Lois left their bed to go to school and her internship! He then returned to the detention center, where Kara jumped on him about what was going on with the JLA. He hadn't wanted to talk about it, and to be honest, he was now aware that he would have to keep an eye on Kara.

His goals were still the same. He wanted Lor-Zod out of here and he wanted his position. He could not afford to be distracted from that goal...

"Chloe had that Kryptonian's baby! Oh my God!" Lois sniffed.

Kal-El looked from a stricken Lois, to Oliver and Tess.

"What is going on?"

Tess answered him.

"One of Lois's colleagues at the Gotham Chronicle, has all of our names here in the JLA. She also is planning on going undercover into Arkham Asylum, we believe to find out, whether Chloe Sullivan gave birth to Lor-Zod's child and left it there to be raised. Lois, Vicky Vale has to be stopped."

Lois pulled out of Kal's embrace!

"You're damned right she has to be stopped! I'm going in with her! I'll find a way to get on to the story with her, and then I'll get checked in there!"

Kal-El **STILL** needed to process all of this!

"You're saying that Lois's cousin has a child with the Kryptonian you have imprisoned here? And instead of raising it, she left it at an asylum?"

"She said it growled." Oliver replied, as if that answer was perfectly acceptable!

"Chloe has to be embarrassed! I'm going in to stop Vicky!" Lois insisted.

"You will need a partner," Kal-El said coolly, "I will get myself admitted as well."

Lois looked at him.

"Oh Kal, listen, I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean it's a lot..."

"I go where you go." he said, smiling gently at her through his cowl. Oliver lifted a brow and looked at Tess. But Tess smiled at Bat Guy and Bat Woman. Yes, Chloe's problem did solve theirs-for now. Kal-El would no get sucked deeper into the JLA, because he was busy watching over Lois.

* * *

Kal-El followed Lois back to her dorm room, for further explanation.

"I am having a really hard time with the fact that you thought this was alright. Chloe just left her baby outside of an insane asylum!" Kal-El snapped.

"She was scared and she didn't know what to do! Look, Vicky Vale knows who all of us are! And Chloe thinks that a Kryptonian gave her that information!"

Kal-El raised a brow. Really? Well it wasn't him. Kara came to mind, but he quickly erased that from his mind. She would have just as much to lose if this whole plan fell apart as he. It could not have been her.

Kal-El reached out and touched her chin.

"Kryptonian baby or not, it is a living being. Your cousin had no right to dispel a child into that type of environment. I think when we go in there, we should be more concerned about the welfare of that child. Covering our backsides should be the last thing."

Lois stared.

"Yeah...I know you're right, Kal..."

"The baby cannot help who his or her parents are. Did Chloe even bother discern the sex of the child before leaving it to fend for itself? Lois, we don't even know that it even made it inside the building!"

Lois looked down. Now she was thoroughly ashamed of herself. She was about to say something, when Kal-El's phone rang. He saw it was Kara and answered.

"Yes?"

"I have news from Krypton. Jor-El wants to see you. Now."

"It will be a couple of days..."

"Now, Kal-El. Now." Kara said and hung up. Kal-El hung up as well and faced Lois.

"I have to leave town for a bit. I want you to promise me you won't go in on your own. Not without me."

"You have to leave town? For what?" Lois asked.

"It is a family matter."

"I thought you said you were an orphan?"

"Both of my biological parents are dead. I did have adoptive ones."

"Bruce didn't turn up any 'adopted parents' when he did your background check. Kal, if you're in some kind of trouble, then tell me!"

Instead, Kal-El pulled her to him for a kiss, but Lois turned her head and pulled away. She felt like he was lying to her and it was killing the mood.

"I'll see you when you get back." Lois said, turning her back on him. Kal-El refrained from sighing, as he reluctantly left Lois's dorm room. Lois, of course, had already decided to go into Arkham, sans Bat Guy.

* * *

Kara could not believe what Kal-El was telling her!

"There is a Kryptonian child that is the product of a human and one of us?"

"Making it really only half Kryptonian," Kal-El groused, "but still, we need to find the child. Chloe Sullivan gave up her rights to it when she discarded the baby in such a loathsome fashion.

"You're right. And General Zod and Ursa will want their grandchild. But there is something else: Diana Prince has disappeared."

"And that should concern me, why?" Kal-El asked blithely.

"Because her mother, Hippolyta, is saying that Diana didn't 'disappear'. When Diana refused to honor her part of the marriage contract, someone else swooped in and decided to make her **HIS** bride."

Now Kal-El was curious.

"Who?"

"The word is that it's Darkseid."

Kal-El blanched!

"Darkseid? That is disgusting!"

"Who are you telling," Kara griped, "I'm scared shitless that my father might offer me up to that ugly bastard!"

"And he's been known to take his marital rights before the wedding." Kal-El murmured.

"Oh I have no doubt that Darkseid kidnapped her to that toilet Apokolips, and is fucking her as we speak!"

"Yes," Kal-El said grimly, "but the real question is, why does this turn events call for me to return to Krypton? What could I possibly do about it?"

Kal-El had a bad feeling that he would not like the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Kal-El's bad feeling, was more accurate than he would've liked.

He stood before his father and General Zod. And this time, Zod did most of the talking.

"Kal-El. You have been summoned here to thank you for your services. But someone else will be taking over." Zod said calmly.

Kal-El was just as calm.

"I don't know what you mean. I was just getting ready to send in a team to arrest all of the JLA members, and rescue Lor-Zod."

"Just now?" Zod asked. "But you didn't when you were within their headquarters, I believe, at least twice before?"

Kal-El clenched his jaw.

"Kara informed you of this?"

Jor-El now spoke.

"She had no choice. When it became clear that you were negligent in your duties, because of a human woman, Zod and I both decided it would be best if you were replaced. Besides, you have a wedding to tend do."

Kal-El gave his father a dark look.

"I will not marry her, Father. We discussed this."

"The terms were for you to find Lor-Zod and dispose of his abductors. You have been in the same building as Lor-Zod and done nothing to rescue him." Jor-El reminded him. Kal-El said nothing, but secretly damned Kara to hell! She had to have been the one that told on him!

Zod then interrupted.

"This is how things will go: Kara Zor-El already has a team in place to capture all of the JLA members. They will be flown to Krypton and sentenced. If they are found innocent, then they will be returned to Earth. If not, they will go into the Phantom Zone." Zod explained.

"General, there is more to the reason as to why I did not rescue Lor-Zod! I just found out he sired a child!" Kal-El told the general.

General Zod nodded slightly.

"I am aware of this child. Arrangements are being made for another family to care for him."

Kal-El blinked, then looked at his father, before looking at Zod.

"Another family? You are saying that Ursa and yourself do not want the child?"

Jor-El seemed a bit surprised by this as well. But before either of them could comment on it, Zod had another surprise for them.

"A bounty hunter will be securing the child and taking it to another dimension-where he is from." Zod said. Jor-El frowned. He did not approve of beings moving in and out of worlds. It was dangerous and could upset nature's delicate balance.

"Zod, I have no idea you had delved into another reality. Why did you feel such an act was necessary?" Jor- El asked. Zod did not answer. Instead, he pressed a button on a console. A door of sorts appeared and a large man, wearing an eyepatch, clothes that only a barbarian would wear and adorning a scar down the side of his face appeared.

Kal-El glared at the being.

He looked like Bruce Wayne. Kal-El turned to his father.

"Father, I have met someone else. I am not interested in marrying that Amazon. I won't do it and I believe I deserve some credit for leading you this far! You would not even know the location of the JLA's headquarters, if not for me!" he snapped.

Zod pondered this for a moment, then pulled Jor-El aside.

"How you handle your son, is your affair. But I think Lor-Zod's reputation could be restored if **HE** married the Amazon. It would look even better if he rescued her from Darkseid." Zod said in a low tone. "And if Kal-El wants to go in and help apprehend the dissidents, fine. But if he lets the one he's having relations with, get away..."

Jor-El flicked a glance over at the Bruce Wayne looking bounty hunter.

"Have your bounty hunter make sure that Kal-El falls in line. I am not anxious to see Kal-El become an involved with an Earthling either." Jor-El agreed.

Meanwhile, Kal-El eyed the bounty hunter.

"What name do you go by?" Kal-El asked, looking the man up and down with distaste.

"Bounty Hunter." he said coldly.

Kal-El said nothing, as he was wondering in what dimension would a Bruce Wayne turn up such as this? He searched his mind's eye for information he had read on Bruce before. Why was this particular man picked for this assignment?

The bounty hunter walked away from the Kryptonian, trying to keep his loathing in check. Yes, he was known as Thomas Wayne Jr. in his reality. But that was no one's concern but his.

He closed his eyes. Promises had been made. Promises that he meant to see kept.

Because in his reality, Lois Lane had been his wife. And they had had a son.

The had both died.

At the very least, he planned on making sure Zod kept his word and let him take this child that his kind was so quick to discard, for his very own.

Jor-El walked over to Kal-El.

"You will be accompanying the bounty hunter back to Earth. You will go in and capture all of the JLA dissidents, put them aboard a ship and send them here to be tried. Are you clear on that?"

Kal-El pretended to be clear. But he had not intention of allowing Lois to be caught.

"Yes, Father. I understand." Kal-El said. "But I have to say, I think this mission is foolish and premature. We do not know where the guns are being kept that can destroy our kind. **THAT** is what I was working on finding out, before this decision was made. And without consulting me first."

Jor-El's lips tightened. Kal-El did have a point. He looked at General Zod.

"I'm afraid I now disagree with your decision, General. We will have to go before the full Council on how to proceed."

Now General Zod's lips tightened and Kal-El refrained from smiling. Jor-El turned to look at son.

"Kal-El, be prepared to give the Council a full report of what is going on, and when you plan on taking down this JLA, once and for all."

"I will, Father. By the way, Kara has expressed interest in marrying Darkseid."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bounty Hunter Bruce, was left waiting in the wings. Or so it seemed.

Zod pulled him aside.

"For now, just retrieve the child from that asylum and take him back to your reality. I cannot let anyone know that Lor-Zod was not conceived naturally. The birth defects expected, thankfully, did not show in Lor-Zod. But they apparently did reveal themselves in this child."

"It is done. I will fly to Earth immediately." Bounty Hunter Bruce told General Zod.

* * *

Hours later, Vicky Vale pulled up outside of Arkham Asylum and pressed the buzzer. During the day, the building didn't look so eerie.

The gate opened and she drove up.

Someone else drove in quickly behind her as well! Vicky pulled to the side, turned off her engine and got out to see...

Lois?

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Vicky asked in a super, fake sounding tone.

"I'm want 'in' on your story." Lois said point blank.

"Well the answer to that is 'no'. So if you don't mind..."

"Do you plan on checking yourself in here? Vicky, this an asylum for **CRIMINALS** that are crazy. You're not a criminal. You can't just check yourself in here."

"I'll be fine."

"Why will you be fine, hey? Why?"

"Who are you to question me? Lois, if you don't get in your car and leave..."

"What? You'll tell your buddy Joker in there about me? Is he waiting by a side door to let you in?"

Vicky suddenly leaped at her and Lois was a bit surprised by the move and the hostility! They wrestled on the ground for awhile, until alarms went off and security hurried out! Soon, both women were dragged inside and deposited in an office.

The Asylum Administrator was none other than Harvey Dent, otherwise known as Two Face. Lois rolled her eyes! This place was worse than she had expected!

"Ms. Vale. Ms. Lane. Fighting on the lawn of an asylum for the criminally challenged is illegal. You do know that, don't you ladies?"

Lois looked away. Vicky cleared her throat.

"Is Jack Napier here? If you would just get him, he could straighten this all out."

Two Face grinned grotesquely at her!

"You mean Joker? He was released. Didn't you know, dear?"

Lois peered over at Vicky. No. It was clear Vicky had not known. Vicky slowly stood up.

"Well, since he is not here, I think I will be going."

Two-Face stood up from behind the desk.

"You brought a suitcase, Ms. Vale. Oh and Ms. Lane, I loved your articles on Chester Cobblepot. He really is a lowlife, isn't he? I heard he tried to rape you on a college campus. Is this true?"

"If I said 'yes', could I leave here?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"Sadly, no. Both of you will be staying now." Two-Face said as two male guards came in.

"It's time for your strip search. We wouldn't want to find that you were hiding any weapons."

Vicky screamed and struggled, while Lois whirled around and beat down one of the guards! Two-Face backed back a little, seemingly surprised by the burst of violence. The guard restraining Vicky, then let go of her so he could help the other guard, but Lois jumped up and kicked him in the face!

Then, Lois ran from the office, followed by Vicky! Two-Face grabbed Vicky's hair and dragged her off someplace, while Lois kept running! Ordinarily, she would've helped her 'mentor', but the woman was here to destroy Chloe! She had to find that baby!

* * *

Bounty Hunter Bruce entered Arkham followed by two Kryptonian guards. Everyone fell into line as the three entered and Two-Face presented himself. He then peered at 'Bruce'.

"Bruce? Why are you here? And why are you dressed like that? What happened to your..."

Bounty Hunter Bruce backhanded Two-Face on the good side. One of the Kryptonians nodded approvingly. Bounty Hunter Bruce then spoke.

"I am here on orders of the Kryptonians to search this asylum. Do not interfere and no one will be hurt."

Two-Face gaped at 'Bruce Wayne'. What the hell? Why was Bruce wearing an eye-patch. What had happened?

Meanwhile, Lois was looking in and out of rooms, that turned out to be offices with no one in them.

Well, there was one dead body.

She was about to give up, when she heard a gurgle/growl! Lois hurried to the room and eased open the door...

There was a human looking baby in a crib, growling. His eyes were flashing green and yellow! Jesus!

"Okay, little fella, Cousin Lois has got you." Lois said, gently picking up the baby. It was then that Bounty Hunter Bruce found her.

Lois glanced back at him.

"Bruce? Nice disguise. Help me here! I found Chloe's baby and I think Vicky Vale was looking for it to embarrass her."

Bounty Hunter Bruce said nothing. She looked so much like **HIS** Lois...only her hair had been lighter...

Lois peered at him. Something seemed off.

"Bruce? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I know of a safe place we can go." he said and watched as Lois held the baby gently. He corralled her out of the room and out of the asylum, secretly.

"Uh Bruce..." Lois started, as they arrived at Wayne Manor. It was a good thing Kal was out of town! But she still felt funny being in that house with Bruce. She would never want him to find out that she had been with Kal Kent in his bed, in his house.

The baby gurgled and his eyes were normal again. Lois smiled at him and he grinned back. Soon, she had made him a makeshift crib, all while yacking away to Bruce, who hadn't said two words.

Lois walked out on the balcony with the baby, who had rested his head against her shoulder. Lois stared out onto the vast property that no longer belonged to Bruce. Bounty Hunter Bruce, moved beside her and wrapped a hard arm around her waist, as she continued to hold the child. It had been like this in the other reality with Lois, and their lost son, Damian.

Lois didn't actually mind Bruce's domineering hold around her middle. Somehow, oddly, it felt right. She suddenly pulled herself out of her reverie. None of this was right. Chloe had had a baby she had left in an asylum. This baby was showing signs of something...maybe it was a Kryptonian thing and Bruce seemed to think that things were like they were before. And they never would be again. Not after Diana Prince.

Lois moved out of his embrace to take the baby off of the balcony and put him into his crib. She then faced Bruce.

"Thank you for helping me out back there. I needed you to rescue me again, hey?"

Bounty Hunter Bruce did not answer and Lois tilted her head.

"Bruce, what is going on with you? Where did you get those clothes? You know even with the eyepatch and fake scar, I can still tell who you are! Why didn't you come dressed as Batman?"

Before Bounty Hunter Bruce could speak, Lois heard her name being called from down below.

It was Kal!

"Oh God, Bruce, look, we've been kind of hanging out in your house, even though the Kryptonians own it now! I'm sorry! I know it was wrong but..."

"Why don't you see what he wants and I'll take care of the baby." Bounty Hunter Bruce said, permitting himself a small smile. Lois nodded, relieved that Bruce didn't seem angry. She hurried past him and ran down various hallways, until she reached the stair landing and ran down them!

"Kal! Listen, Bruce is here and I had to tell him that we've been sort of living here."

"Bruce?" Kal-El asked carefully.

Lois nodded!

"Yes, I went to the asylum anyway. I know you asked me to wait but it's a good thing that I did! Vicky Vale was getting ready to hurt Chloe and the league and Bruce helped me stop her. Chloe's baby is upstairs. And Bruce is...well...he's kind of strange."

"Strange as in he has an eyepatch? Among other things?" Kal-El asked in a tight voice. Lois frowned.

"What is it?" she asked. Kal-El rested both hands on her shoulders.

"Lois, I didn't leave because of a 'family emergency'. I heard about a Bruce Wayne Impostor and I went to look for him. That is him upstairs, I am sure of it." Kal-El told her, half lying about the circumstances of the bounty hunter's sudden appearance in this reality.

"That isn't Bruce? Oh my God! I've left him alone with Chloe's baby!" Lois yelled and turned and hurried up the stairs! Kal-El was on her heels, when she burst into the room and found both Bounty Hunter Bruce, and the baby, gone.

* * *

Lois told Kal-El that she was going to JLA headquarters, alone. Kal-El could see that Lois was upset, but that would serve him well at this point in time. He had made a new deal with the Council. One that he meant to being working on, on this very evening.

Meanwhile, Lois was going on off Chloe, Tess and Oliver!

"I wonder what the whole league would think of this crap!" Lois snapped, first focusing in on Chloe. "How could you have not told me about that baby? How could you have left it in front of that bat shit crazy place? How?"

"Lois, you don't understand! I was scared! I had already compromised the league by bringing a Kryptonian into our midst! I couldn't bring his baby into this too!" Chloe teared up.

Lois said nothing to that and looked from her cousin to Tess and Oliver.

"You should've been on your game! There is a double of Bruce running around this city and he kidnapped Chloe's baby! Does Bruce even know? Did you even know?"

"Okay, Lois, calm down," Oliver said, "you were the one that insisted on going into that asylum without any backup. Neither Tess and I thought the situation warranted any. What could Vicky Vale have proven? Just that a baby was living there! There were no ties to Chloe or Lor-Zod."

"You don't know what evidence Vicky had! And apparently you don't care either!" Lois huffed.

"Lois," Tess spoke, "calm down. We will call a meeting and discuss this at a later date. But Bruce is perfectly capable of handling some double of himself. We have bigger problems. Diana Prince has went off of the grid. We think she may have been kidnapped to another dimension or something."

Lois didn't answer that, but looked at Choe again.

"Are you even interested in finding out what happened to that baby?"

"No, Lois. I'm sure that this fake Bruce will find it a nice home."

"It's a 'he' not an 'it'." Lois replied and then walked out. Tess, oddly, felt some sympathy for Chloe.

"Look, you did the right thing. Granted, I wouldn't have left my baby at a nut house. But I understand you're not wanting to keep it. That child would've tied the Kryptonians to you forever. Lois will get over whatever she's really upset about. That little tirade is not just about your making a mistake."

Oliver said nothing during this exchange. He now wondered if Lois was beginning to become suspicious of Kal-El?

* * *

Chloe headed down to the garage, hours later, after ascertaining that Diana was in another world called Apokolips. Technology would have to be used to get her back.

As she walked past a pillar, she didn't see Kal-El, who eased out from behind it, put her in a choke hold that rendered her unconscious, and turned her over to two Kryptonian guards.

"She'll do, for starters." Kal-El told them. The guards nodded and took Chloe away. Kal-El had briefly disabled the cameras so this event could not be witnessed. But Chloe was part of Kal-El's 'New Deal' with the Kryptonian Council.

He would bring them the JLA members, one by one, instead of as a whole. And Chloe Sullivan, when she awoke, would find herself on a space ship to Krypton, to await trial for treason.

Kal-El then left the garage and using his abilities, made his way to Lois's Gotham University dorm. Lois gave him a look when she opened the door to him and he closed it behind him.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well?" Kal-El asked.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that you were off to find some double of Bruce? Why couldn't Chloe, Tess or Oliver, tell me about that baby? They as much as told me I should've left him there with weirdos!"

Kal-El turned her so that she was facing him.

"I think you felt something for your cousin's child. You are disturbed that she feels nothing for her own baby. That is it, isn't it?"

"It's part of it, Kal. It's Bruce's double. I mean if you hadn't come by, there is no telling what he would have done to me! You were the only one looking out for me." Lois said softly, then reached up to kiss him softly on the mouth.

Kal-El deepened the kiss and began pulling Lois's clothes off. Lois moved to help him out of his clothing, just as a storm, that seemingly came out of nowhere, erupted outside.

Moments later, within the darkness of her dorm room and nothing but flashes of lightening, illuminating them, Lois simultaneously rocked and bounced off of Kal-El's member, while holding her own breasts within her hands. Kal-El kept a firm hold on her waist as she pleasured him, before she leaned forward, jockey style, her pace slower. Her breasts now moved teasingly across Kal-El's lips and he enclosed his mouth around one of her buds, as she continued making love to him.

Kal-El now cupped her buttocks as Lois continued her passion strained ministrations upon his manhood. He nibbled upon both of her breasts, his lips moving from one to the other. They would go on that way for hours, until Lois eventually collapsed in his arms. There were no need for words, as they both knew that their lovemaking grew even more intense, with each of their encounters.

But Lois was left feeling out of sorts, secretly. Because what was really bothering her, was how drawn she had been to the fake Bruce Wayne. If Kal had not come along, would she by lying in faux Bruce's arms right now?

* * *

Ursa looked away as Bounty Hunter Bruce took possession of the baby, that he now called 'Damian'. General Zod ignored his wife's displeasure and spoke to the Bounty Hunter.

"This is for the best. For reasons I am sure you know by now." Zod said. Bounty Hunter Bruce said nothing to that.

But he did have additional words for the general.

"I want more than just the babe."

General Zod eyed him. Ursa had moved away, almost near tears and could not hear them.

"More than my grandson? Pray tell what?"

"I know that you're going to have a hell of a time prying Kal-El from that woman that he's enchanted with-and he is enchanted."

"What do you suggest?" Zod asked blithely.

"I want the baby and Kal-El's woman." Bounty Hunter Bruce said firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the media, that first got ahold of the story, that Chloe Sullivan, Smallville, Kansas Resident, was a member of the Justice League of America.

General Zod ordered Kara to release Chloe's full identity to the Earth world and on other planets. Her trial would be televised via satellite. And no, on Krypton, the accused was not granted a lawyer.

Lois was sick! Sick at the thought that Chloe had been snatched, probably after that meeting that SHE had insisted on having! Kal-El reassured her that she should not blame herself and warned her that now was the time for them to be looking out for themselves. Lois resisted that line of thinking, but Kal-El insisted that eventually, they would **ALL** end up in Krypton facing trial.

Lois had to admit, the idea of it scared the living hell out of her! Chloe's father, Gabe Sullivan had called her, and her father, wanting to know HOW Chloe had ended up mixed up with a traitor, superhero group!

Lois claimed she didn't know, and gave her uncle her father's private number. There was a meeting of the JLA tonight to talk about strategy. But it was pretty clear what would be decided.

Now was the time to use their stockpile of guns. And Lois was willing to wipe out every Kryptonian in sight, before she ended up on Krypton!

Meanwhile, other plots were in play...

General Lane was having a top secret meeting at the White House, with Jor-El and President Luthor.

"I think a deal could be made, General Lane, to free your niece." Jor-El said calmly.

General Lane took a puff of his cigar, before speaking.

"Meaning Chloe names the other members in this league?"

Jor-El smiled patiently.

"We already have that information. Your niece **AND** your daughter are of no real threat."

Lionel Luthor glanced at his Secretary of Defense, before injecting himself into the conversation.

"What are you proposing, Jor-El, if I may ask?"

Jor-El addressed Lionel.

"President Luthor, you have been a friend and ally to the Kryptonian people. I know that you created policies that encouraged your kind, to coexist with Kryptonians. And the people of Krypton now believe, that a 'divide and conquer' strategy, might be best."

Lionel shook his head slightly.

"I don't follow you." he admitted. Jor-El now looked at General Lane.

"Your daughter is involved with my son. She is willingly involved with him. I think the first step to bringing our two sides together, is for our people to see our two sides conjoined in the holy union of marriage." Jor-El said somberly.

Sam Lane's eyes flashed!

"What the living hell are you suggesting?! No, I know what you're suggesting! And I will have you know, that my daughter isn't 'willingly' doing anything with your son! I have it on good authority that she is being tricked! She has no idea that your son is a Kryptonian!"

Jor-El ignored all of that. He addressed Lionel again.

"After my son and General Lane's daughter are married, Kal-El will be named Supreme Ruler of this planet."

"Oh Christ!" General Lane snapped, getting up. "This meeting is over!"

Jor-El looked at him with confusion.

"I think you failed to grasp my meaning, General. Either your daughter marries Kal-El or she can join her cousin Chloe Sullivan on Krypton. Where they will both be found guilty and sentenced to a place called the Phantom Zone. That is were **WE** place our criminals."

General Lane huffed away from the table! Jor-El paid his rudeness little mind, as he now focused on the President.

"Lionel, your son and his girlfriend, could be in some trouble as well."

"What can be done to spare them?" Lionel asked quietly.

"Lex, because he is your son, will be cleared of any charges of aiding and abetting. But Ms. Lang will have to carry a child for a Kryptonian male."

"A forced pregnancy?" Lionel asked, knowing damned well Martha would not like that! Women's groups all over the universe were against that particular Kryptonian rule.

"It is the only way out for her."

"But Ms. Sullivan is not being asked to perform that task." Lionel countered.

"Ms. Sullivan **ALREADY** has performed that task, President Luthor." Jor-El told him, a bit surprised by the look of shock on Lionel's face. He did not comment on it.

"Just speak to your secretary of defense. I do believe this is the best solution."

* * *

To say that General Zod was appalled, at this concept, was an understatement!

Kal-El would be named **SUPREME RULER OF THE EARTH**? While his son got nothing out of this but a damned Amazon? And an ungrateful one at that!

Part of this deal had to do with Kal-El marrying that Earth woman. If Lois Lane could not be found, then the idea could be in peril. He decided to contact the bounty hunter and let him know that any future plans he had to make Lois Lane his, were in serious peril.

* * *

Kal-El had been less careful, now that he knew the end was coming. He and Lois had cut classes(well, Kal-El had no real classes...) and were at the Talon, in the restaurant. Lois had finished feeding him a french fry, when his cellphone rang.

It was Kara.

"Lois, I have to take this. Excuse me."

Lois smiled and blew him a kiss, as he got up and walked off to deal with his enraged cousin. Just then, Lex and Lana walked in and made a beeline for Lois.

"Hey!" Lois said, then lifted a brow as the couple sat down, uninvited.

Lex looked around before speaking. Lana noticed another plate.

"You're here with someone?" Lana asked.

"Kal and I are here. He had to answer his phone. What's up?"

Lex looked at her.

"You know what's up, Lois! My father just called me. Lana will be free from Kryptonian prosecution, if she couples with a Kryptonian male and gives him a child-like Chloe did! When the hell was Chloe pregnant? And why the hell should Lana have to this? Can't you speak to your father, because mine apparently is worthless!" Lex snapped.

Lois frowned.

"Your father told you this?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know! You're getting a cushy deal as well." Lex said. Lana eyed Lois.

"Lex, she does not know. I could tell you didn't know by how calm you were here."

Lois stared at Lana.

"What are you talking about?"

Meanwhile, Kal-El just grinned as he listened to his cousin's fury!

"You rotten bastard! My father has decided that my marrying Darkseid is the best thing for me, since we can use his world and people, as back up to keep the humans in line! And I know that **YOU** told them I wanted to do it! No one cares that I don't!"

"Really? I think the two of you will make a cute couple!"

"Fuck you, Kal-El! Fuck you! I will call that Earthling of yours and tell her everything before you can! She is going to be livid when she finds out what she has to do to save her ass! Does she know yet, Kal-El? Does she?"

Kal-El's jaw tightened.

"I almost lost Lois once, because of you. I wanted to work with you and you went behind my back. I'm sorry for you but you should try and make it work."

Kara hung up her phone, snarling! She then slowly looked behind her...

She was in her spacious office in the detention center.

A portal to Apokolips had opened up.

Darkseid stood there, holding his mammoth cock within his hands.

"It is time, Kara Zor-El. Come to me."

Kara glared at him. She planned on fighting him with everything she had, before she would submit to his will or bear him any children! But she slowly walked to him, taking great pains not to go near his massive sex, before disappearing through the portal and entering the world that Diana Prince was still in.

Meanwhile, Kal-El went back inside and over to his and Lois's table...

Lex and Lana looked at him with surprise. Lois smiled at Lana, then looked up at Kal.

"Oh, that's right! We're all in costume at the meetings. Lana, Lex, this is Kal Kent. He's Bat Guy."

"Is that right?" Lex sneered.

"Yes," Kal-El said in a cold voice, "it is."

Lana looked at Lois.

"You can't be that stupid!"

"Excuse me?" Lois asked. "What's the matter with you?"

"This is the same Kryptonian that kidnapped Chloe and I! He shot us with a rays in our asses! You're going to tell me you didn't know he was a Kryptonian?"

Lois stared at Lex and Lana, then slowly stood up and faced Kal-El.

"Kal? What are they talking about?" she asked between clenched teeth.

"Lois, let's go someplace and talk." Kal-El said, taking her hand.

But Lois snatched it back!

"Just tell me that they don't know what the hell they are talking about! You were bitten by a radioactive bat, right?"

Lex muttered something under his breath and Kal-El reached down, picked him up, and threw him through the wall of the Talon! Everyone began jumping up and running! Kal-El grabbed Lana's hair!

"Your boyfriend can now sire a child with a Kryptonian woman, if he wants to live! And he will need us to live!" he sneered, letting go of her roughly.

He then looked around.

Lois had run out and was hurrying towards the car, sobbing! How could she have been so stupid?! She had slept with a Kryptonian, many, many times, enjoyed it and worse yet, brought him into the League, exposing everyone to danger! How? How could she have been so stupid?

Kal-El caught up with her and grabbed her arm!

"Lois, you listen to me! I know I tricked you but I did grow to care for you very much! Please, there is a way out for both of us! One that means no prison or punishment!"

"Let go of me! Let go of me now! I hate your guts! Do you hear me? I hate your guts!" Lois screamed and pulled out of his grip again, running now for her car!

But this time Kal-El did not chase her.

But he did shout.

"We are to be married, Lois! It is a way to bring Kryptonians and humans together!"

Lois stopped dead in her tracks! She slowly turned and walked back up to him.

"What?" she asked dully.

"We are to be married. It was a deal made to save yourself and your cousin. Our people cannot keep fighting one another. We, as a couple, would be looked to as an example of tolerance of intolerance." Kal-El said gently.

"What do you mean, people would 'look to us'? We're not famous."

"I would be named Supreme Ruler of this planet. And you as my wife..."

"**I'M GOING TO BE SICK!**" Lois screamed extra loudly. "**YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BE YOUR SUPREME WIFE!**"

Kal-El had had enough of her public histrionics!

"You **WILL** marry me or you can suffer the consequences! And before you tell me you'd rather die than marry me, or bear my children, your choices are public execution or the phantom zone! And the phantom zone will make you wish you had picked public execution! Unfortunately, no thanks to big mouthed Luthor, your JLA friends will have to be picked up sooner, rather than later."

"You kidnapped Chloe yourself, didn't you?" Lois asked dully, her eyes glittering with hatred.

"It needed to be done. Look, I will leave you be, for now. So that you can get used to the idea. Your father will be contacting you."

"**MY FATHER**? He's in on this too?!"

"He realizes it is the only way. Do not try and warn your friends or things will just be harder on them." Kal-El said, moving to pull her forcibly into his arms, despite her anger.

"Goodbye, for now." he murmured, kissing her softly on the mouth, before leaving her. He jumped into the air and Lois almost screamed again! Oh God! He **WAS** a Kryptonian! He had been damned careful not to fly in front of her, hadn't he?

How could she warn the JLA anyway? There was no way she could face them now! No way...

The sound of an ambulance and emergency vehicles, headed to The Talon, caught her attention. They were coming to help Lex, if he was even still alive-no thanks to her.

Lois began sobbing and she sank to the ground, mindless of who saw her. It was then, that a hauntingly familiar figure, helped her up.

It was Bounty Hunter Bruce. He said nothing as he lead her back to his car and drove her back to Gotham City.

* * *

Bounty Hunter Bruce returned Lois to her dorm room. She still had not spoken.

He did.

"I work for the Kryptonians. I was hired to rescue the baby from that asylum. I returned because I thought you might need help."

Lois turned to look at him. He continued speaking.

"I can offer you a way out of this."

Lois shrugged.

"So you know I've been sold down the river like a slave, hey? Unless you can kill the man formerly known as Kal Kent, I don't think there is anything you can do. So, how is the baby?" she asked, sniffing.

"In need of a mother." Bounty Hunter Bruce said, closing the distance between them. Lois suddenly threw her arms around him and began sobbing again!

"**HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID AND BLIND?** **WHAT HAVE I DONE? THE KRYPTONIANS WIN AGAIN! WE'LL NEVER BE RID OF THEM..."**

Bounty Hunter Bruce silenced her anguish with a hungry kiss! Lois responded with fervor, wanting to forget the things she had done in this very room, with the evil Kryptonian that had lied to her, over and over again!

"Make me forget him! Make me forget what he did!" Lois hissed angrily, as she tugged at clothing, that looked like something from the movie 'Mad Max'. Bounty Hunter Bruce ripped her skirt and sweater off, tossing the clothing aside.

He roughly grabbed Lois's thigh and brought it up around his waist, then entered her forcefully, smothering her cries with his lips! Lois dug her nails into his wide, bare shoulders but the bounty hunter ignored the pain as his other hand slipped down to cup her other buttock.

Bounty Hunter Bruce made furious love to Lois Lane, his cock pumping and gliding with a fury that rivaled a washing machine! Lois's breasts slapped helplessly against his chest loudly!

They locked eyes on one another as Bounty Hunter Bruce kept up that rhythm for twenty minutes, and by the time he emptied his passion into her, Lois was spent from dizzying excitement and lust.

And she was still sad. So very sad about Kal-El...

"I'm sorry," Lois whispered, "I shouldn't have. We shouldn't have."

Bounty Hunter Bruce cupped her face within his hands and kissed her softly.

"I am not. And that would not have happened if there had not been something between us, when we first met. More than was ever between yourself and the Bruce Wayne that belongs here. I want you to come back to the reality that I am from and live with me...as my wife. As a mother to my son, your cousin's child. I..."

Lois touched his lips with her fingertips.

"I just found out that I was sleeping with a Kryptonian. I just found out that I'm supposed to marry this man to keep world peace. Then there's you..."

Bounty Hunter Bruce ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Think about it." he said and handed her a small disc. Lois stared at it.

"What is this?"

"A way to come to my world. If you need to." he whispered, kissing her softly again. Their encounter had been nice. More than nice. And the only thing he was sorry about, is that they had made love during such an awful moment in her life.

But he also had no intention of allowing her to become the wife of that Kryptonian.

Lois nodded, swallowing, then watched as he put his clothing back on, gave her a lingering glance, then left her room. Lois stared at the closed door, then at the disc. She walked to her dresser drawer, opened it, then tossed it in there. She closed the drawer slowly.

There was no escape.

She was going to agree to marry Kal-El, but she wanted **EVERYONE** in the league exonerated. And she would have to act fast if she was going to make that happen.

* * *

Lois called her father, who managed to get all the parties in the same room, in a secret location, within a few hours. Kal-El looked at her warily, as if he did not know what to expect.

She didn't beat around the bush.

"I'll agree to this BS marriage, where in which my life will totally suck ass, as long as my cousin is let go, returned to this planet and exonerated totally. I want Bruce Wayne's property returned to him and for him to be exonerated totally...I basically want you all to pretend that the JLA never existed. I have no doubt they'll give you no more trouble."

Jor-El was about to say something, when Kal-El cut his father off.

"I would like to speak to my future wife. Alone."

Jor-El got up and excused himself. General Lane didn't look as eager to leave.

"I'll be alright, Daddy." she told him. General Lane looked at her sadly, then nodded. He joined Jor-El in another room as well.

Kal-El slowly walked over to her.

"Your life is going to 'totally suck ass'? Ouch!"

Lois looked away. Kal-El continued on.

"Lois, I may have lied to you about who I was. But what we have is very real. We can get past this."

Lois looked at him.

"I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't think that was possible."

"Really?" Kal-El asked, his tone skeptical. "Because I do not get the impression that you are going to make any effort to make this work."

"Oh please! If you thought I was going to be through being mad overnight, you've lost your mind! No one is going to want a Kryptonian 'Supreme Ruler' on this planet. You Kryptonians were already too domineering in the first place! That's why the JLA was created!"

"Alright, Lois. I will agree to release Chloe and to give Bruce his property back and exonerate him as well. But you will have to give me at least three of them. An example must be made. That is the best I can do. You can pick."

"Oh nice! I can pick which one of my friends can rot in your Phantom Zone? Or die?"

"Lois!" Kal-El snapped. "Those people were **NOT** your friends! And they were constantly trying to kick you out! Now I'm sorry but I think the 'Bruce Wayne terms' are a little out of line. But I will agree to it. I will **NOT** agree to let everyone go. Three of them must pay for it. And we still want those guns. If I may make a suggestion, I would say Oliver Queen and Tess Luthor, at the very least, be two of the three."

Lois looked away from him. Kal-El reached out to touch her arm, but she jerked away!

"We will be married on Krypton in a month. You will not be the only bride. Kara, my cousin, is marrying as is Diana Prince to Lor-Zod. I will give you a month to get your priorities straight."

"My priorities? Which are?" Lois sighed loudly.

"Leaving your anger out of our bed...our using it to enhance the very **HEALTHY AND ACTIVE** sex life we will have." Kal-El told her in a no-nonsense tone. Realizing that asking for a kiss would just net him nothing but trouble, Kal-El quietly left the room.

Later, Lois walked dejectedly into her dorm room. She hadn't wanted to talk to her father after that crappy meeting and she was letting all of her calls from other JLA members go to voicemail.

Lex would live. Lois guessed that was good. She guessed.

She walked over to her drawer and looked at the disc that Bounty Hunter Bruce had left for her. Lois clutched it, then returned it in it's hiding place. At least she knew there was a way to escape, if things became too unbearable.


	10. Chapter 10

**FIVE DAYS LATER**-

Lois walked across the Gotham University Campus, and tried to ignore the stares. She wore dark sunglasses.

Kal-El...GRRRR...had put out a press release about their impending marriage! President Luthor would announce on live television, that there would be a Kryptonian Supreme Ruler. Kal-El and some of his other toady Kryptonian Council people, were going around to every nook and cranny on this planet, and informing Heads of State, about what was going to happen.

Lois feared that the news would be revealed on line, before President Luthor could tell the American public this evening.

The idea of it made Lois hurry even quicker across campus! She hurried onto a parking lot. She was driving over to Lucy's empty apartment for a little privacy. Now if she could figure out a way to sneak upstairs without too many customers seeing her...

"Good afternoon, Ms. Lane."

Lois stopped in her tracks! Alfred was standing beside a parked limo.

"Oh. Hey, Alfred. How've you been?"

"Very well, indeed, Ms. Lane. Mr. Wayne requests the pleasure of your company at his home. He asked me to come here and drive you himself."

"Oh. Uh, that's nice. I actually have a class so could you tell Bruce that I'll have to take a raincheck?"

"He told me this was your free period." Alfred said knowingly.

"Oh. Yeah. Well Lucy is back in town and she's sick. So I'm headed to the hospital now."

"Ms. Lane," Alfred said in a droll, no-nonsense manner, "Mr. Wayne is insisting."

"Okay, Alfred. I'll come peacefully." Lois surrendered, realizing there would be no avoiding her ex from this reality. Alfred opened the back door and Lois climbed in.

* * *

Lois was happy to see the sign gone from Wayne Manor, that said that the Kryptonians owned it. She slowly made her way inside, as Alfred put up the car. Bruce was in a sitting room. He stood up when she entered.

"Lois. Thank you for coming."

"Well Alfred practically kidnapped me, so I had little choice." Lois said, tossing her purse on a table.

Bruce took her hands in his.

"I want you to know that this is not happening. The JLA will do everything in it's power to keep Diana and you from having to marry Kryptonians."

Lois smiled wanly.

"How is Diana anyway? Have you heard from her?"

Bruce squeezed her hands but shook his head. Lois let go of him and sat down.

"How did releasing Lor-Zod go?"

"It was annoying. Kal-El took care of that himself and he made it clear that we would still pay for our insolence. What did he mean? Do you know?"

Lois sighed.

"He wants three JLA members tried on Krypton. And he claimed giving you back your property was a bit much, but he 'did it for me'. God, can you believe him?"

"Three of us?"

"Yes." Lois confirmed.

"And he will decide?"

"No. I do." Lois answered, biting her lip. "But Kal-El suggested Oliver and Tess be at least two of them. I guess I can pick anyone I want."

"You guess?" Bruce asked. "You have not talked to Kal-El about this?"

"Oh please! I haven't seen him in days! He claims he knows how upset I am and is giving me 'time to get used to things'...my father knew about this whole deal before I did! I'll never get used to it."

"Lois, we have **NO** intention of just surrendering, now that Kal-El will be deemed Supreme Ruler of this planet. Now is the time to fight!"

"I know," Lois said quietly, "I know the Kryptonians are ticked because they can't find the guns. Bruce, we need to blow them away pronto!"

"I know. But we still need a plan," he said and changed the subject abruptly, "tell me about this double of mine you encountered?"

Lois shrugged.

"He's a bounty hunter, he wears an eye-patch and he was here to get Chloe's baby. Apparently he's raising him."

"Have you spoken to Chloe?" Bruce asked.

"Are you kidding?! I'm too embarrassed to even look at her! Everyone thought she was the one that had messed up? Her mistake looks like nothing compared to mine!"

"You know," Bruce said quietly, "I honestly don't think Chloe is holding anything against you. I know she's told me you won't talk to her or anyone else."

Lois stared at him for a long while, then spoke.

"Bruce, the bounty hunter version of you came back from his reality a few days ago. Actually it was on the day I found out the truth. I had sex with him in my dorm room and...I don't know why I just told you that!"

Bruce blinked.

"You had sex with a version of me that is a bounty hunter and wears an eyepatch?"

"Yes. He wants me to come and live with him and raise the baby, who's name is now Damian. He gave me the means to get to his world and I swear, I don't know what to do! A part of me would love to flee this nightmare. and the other is scared crapless about what kind of world would have you as a one eyed bounty hunter!"

"How was the sex, if I may ask?" Bruce asked, smiling.

"Powerful." Lois said truthfully. "And a little frightening. I don't sleep with men I've just met or don't know. He was you but not you. I don't know how to face this. I don't know how to come to terms with Kal lying to me and in my mind, he is still 'Kal'."

"Lois, just take a deep breath. I got you into this. I should have never allowed you to join the League."

"Bruce, don't start that again!"

"It's true," he said solemnly, "because if I had kept you out of this part of my life, Kal-El from Krypton, would've never gotten his hands on you. But you are a part of the League, as is Diana, and neither of you are marrying against your will. The people of this planet are not interested in 'co-existing' with people that are really here to rule over us."

Lois nodded. She agreed 250%!

"So we blow them away with the guns?"

"We blow them away with the guns." Bruce confirmed.

"Lex is in charge of them, isn't he? God, if he flakes..."

"Lex now has to impregnate a Kryptonian female, because he needed access to their healthcare. Lana is being forced to have sex with a Kryptonian male, for her part in the League. Lex does not want either of those things. He will go along with us." Bruce told her.

Suddenly, Lois's cellphone rang. Lois fished it out of her purse and saw that Kal-El was calling her.

"Hello." Lois said in a surly manner.

"Lois. This is Kal-El. How are you?"

"What do you want?"

Kal-El bit his tongue but continued on.

"There is going to be an engagement party for us on Krypton. It is a joint one, actually. Diana Prince and my cousin will be in attendance as well."

"I know that poor Diana is being forced to marry Lor-Zod, but who is your cousin marrying?"

"A man named Darkseid."

Lois's mouth dropped open!

"The guy only goes by one name? And it's that?"

"Well, Kara loves him very much. So, I have made arrangements for our transport..."

"I don't want an engagement party, Kal-El. And I won't be going. Goodbye."

"Lois, don't you dare hang up on me! I have given you space but I do expect some cooperation." Kal-El said in a hard tone.

"I don't want an engagement party! I especially don't want a shared one! And I'm not leaving this planet with you. Now just tell me when the wedding is and I'll show up. But that's the best you're going to get 'Kal'!"

And then, Lois hung up! Bruce eyed her.

"Are you sure that was wise?"

"We're going to blow them away! I'm not getting married therefore I am not going to Krypton for an engagement party." Lois sniffed, then used the internet feature on her i-Phone to pull up the name 'Darkseid'.

When she saw what he looked like, Lois gasped and handed Bruce her phone. He looked at the Google image.

"Why did you pull up an image of **HIM**?"

"Do you know who he is?"

"I know of him. He is known as a New God. He is from a people that are even more powerful than the Kryptonians."

Lois stared at Bruce.

"More powerful than the Kryptonians?"

"Yes. Why? Kal-El mentioned Darkseid to you?"

"Bruce, he said his cousin is marrying him! It will be a joint wedding with Kal-El and myself, his cousin and that creature and Diana and Lor-Zod! I say we start blasting tonight and..."

Bruce's front door was flung off of the hinges, and Kal-El stepped in. He walked in and found Bruce and Lois in the sitting room.

"Good afternoon, Bruce. Lois, we need to be running along now." Kal-El said, reaching for her hand. Lois looked back at Bruce, who nodded to her. She reluctantly allowed Kal-El to pull her out of the house, push her into the back of a limousine that had Kryptonian marks on it, and close the door behind him.

Kal-El then smiled patiently at her.

"Did you have a nice visit with Bruce? Because I'm beginning to think that he should be the third person you pick to be tried on Krypton."

Lois looked away.

"Have you picked your three yet?"

Lois reluctantly looked at him.

"Can we make another deal Kal?"

"It's Kal-El. The A is short. And the answer to that is 'no'. And unless you want me to pick for you, I suggest we get this unpleasant task over with as soon as possible." Kal-El said coldly.

"Why are you being so mean!" Lois snapped.

"Why am I being mean? Did you really think that was appropriate, being cute on the phone with me while standing next to your ex-boyfriend? Bruce Wayne is lucky I didn't not kill him on sight."

Lois looked away. She didn't want to know what Kal-El would do if he knew about her quickie fling with Bounty Hunter Bruce...

She looked back at him.

"Are you going to fix Bruce's door?"

"No." Kal-El answered, his manner now even surlier than before. "You know, you found out I was a Kryptonian. That is the only thing that has changed between us. My feelings for you have not. And I suspect underneath your anger, your feelings for me have not changed as well."

"Are you going to fix Bruce's door?" Lois repeated. "Are you going to let ALL of the JLA members go? Are you going to help Diana get out of her marriage to that other Kryptonian? Because if you won't do any of those things, then we have no 'feelings' to discuss. You let me out of this car!"

"We're on the highway." Kal-El said calmly.

"Fine. I'll hitch a ride."

Kal-El leaned forward and hit a button. The partition lowered. He told the driver to pull over to the side.

"Fine, Lois. Get out on the highway. If this is what you really want."

To Kal-El's horror, but not really his surprise, Lois jumped out without even watching for cars zipping by! She then huffed off on the gravel and put her thumb out!

A car stopped. Kal-El glimpsed a white face and green hair from the driver. Lois peered in through the window, then turned away and began walking again! Kal-El now got out of the car and told his driver to return to the detention center.

He then walked to the passenger side of the said car, broke the window in and told the clowned looking driver to get moving! The driver sped off and Kal-El soon caught up to Lois.

"I will fly you back to your dorm room. And I am not asking." Kal-El said, grabbing her and taking her up into the air with him. The act itself caused a driver to slam into another driver!

* * *

Meanwhile, Lois squeaked, but held on tightly to Kal-El's arm, at first, too afraid to look down.

Then she did look down and around.

Then she let the breeze blow through her hair.

Finally, she relaxed, just as Kal-El landed them on the lawn outside of her dorm. More than a few people were watching. Lois straightened her hair, then looked at Kal-El guiltily.

"Okay. I'm sorry I acted like that on the highway." Lois muttered.

"I got an 'I'm Sorry'. We are making progress." Kal-El said, studying her carefully. "I would really like for you to reconsider coming to Krypton with me for our engagement party."

Lois smoothed down her hair, then answered.

"I saw what this Darkseid character looked like. Why would your cousin want to marry a creepy looking guy like that?"

Kal-El was a bit thrown by the question.

"I don't know. Because she loves him?"

"Bruce said he was something called a 'New God'. He said that he's probably even more powerful than a Kryptonian. Is that marriage an alliance to keep us humans under your thumb?"

"Why can't you just let this go? Yes, my people have taken over your planet. But can you not see the good that we've done?"

"You make women have babies in exchange for healthcare, Kal-El!"

Kal-El rolled his eyes!

"I don't want to discuss this any longer. I will be back later to take you out to dinner. I have put together a group of important Kryptonians and humans, so the two can start mixing. It's important that we be there."

Lois turned and walked into the dorm. How was she going to learn to live with a man that was so dismissive of her concerns?

Kal-El didn't follow her, thank God! But when she got into her room and closed the door, she jumped!

Vicky Vale was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry, did I forget to lock the door?" Lois asked sarcastically. "What do you want?"

Vicky, who had been half sitting on her desk, stood up to full height.

"Your Kryptonian fiancee had me fired. Well, not fired. I now work **UNDER** you! Your story about the asylum will be on the front page."

Lois raised a brow.

"And you're saying Kal-El did that?"

"Yes, I am, whore. Oh, and he blames me for almost getting you almost killed there, so now I have to **CARRY A KRYPTONIAN'S BABY**!" she screamed. She then threw a balled up piece of paper at her! Lois let it hit and drop, then she slowly bent down to pick it up.

It looked like a court notice. But what it was, was a meeting place and the name of some Kryptonian male, that Vicky was supposed to have sex with. Oh boy! If Vicky used proper birth control, there would probably be no baby. She knew for damned sure she wasn't pregnant and her and Kal-El had been screwing like rabbits! Lois wondered if Lex and Lana had gotten their notices yet...

Lois looked up from the notice and didn't see Vicky's fist, as it slammed into her face and knocked her out. Vicky then walked over to the bathroom door and opened it...

Two Face came out, grinning grotesquely.

"I'll take her out the window where Joker is waiting."

"You just take this bitch back to Arkham! I hope she never sees the light of day again!" Vicky seethed.

* * *

Meanwhile, there were other sinister goings ons...

Lor-Zod was back on Krypton and almost fully recovered from his bout of Kryptonite poisoning.

He wanted his son with Chloe, and could not understand **WHY** the boy had been given to a bounty hunter, in another universe!

Zod was in no mood to listen to his son's nonsense.

"I don't care what you want," Zod said in a slow, deliberate tone, "you embarrassed your mother, myself and the House of Zod! Kal-El will be **SUPREME RULER OF THE PLANET EARTH!** That could've been you! It should have been you!"

"Father, I agree that Kal-El's new turn of fortune is a bit much. I am doing what I can to rectify it. I am marrying the Amazon Kal-El discarded."

"It is not enough. Instead of worrying about that whelp you sired by that human, you need to be finding a way to derail Kal-El's plans in some way."

"I want my son."

"He is gone."

"Help me get my son, and I will do as you ask." Lor-Zod said. Zod suddenly seized his son by the hair!

"You will do as I say, anyway, and **NEVER** get your son back! I gave him away to protect you! There are things about our family that can never be known!And your 'child' would've revealed all! Now get out of my sight!" he hissed.

Lor-Zod slowly walked out of his father's office. He knew others in the vicinity had overheard that blast, but were circumspect enough not to comment on it. Lor-Zod decided if he was going to get his son back, he would need a different ally. Like, for example, the Amazon he was supposed to marry.


	11. Chapter 11

Selena Kyle stared at the unconscious woman, that was now lying on a cot, in a room at the esteemed Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. Selena was dressed like a nurse and had been told to give the newest guest there, a tranquilizer. But since she hadn't awakened from being knocked out, Selena nixed it.

Vicky Vale opened the door and stepped in. She eyed Selena as she put away the needle.

"What are you doing? You were told to give her a sedative."

"Uh, have you seen her? She's already knocked out. I give her something now and she might not ever wake up. And sweetie, I know that **YOU'D** probably prefer that, but I understand that a new deal has been made." Selena grinned. Vicky looked her up and down.

"Look, I know who you are. You're that little bitch jewel thief. Thief period, actually. And I'm sure you robbed anything of any value, out of Lois's purse when she was brought in here. But Jack and I are running things here. He is keeping her here-drugged. There is no 'deal'."

"By 'Jack', you mean 'Joker'? Yes well 'Jack' made another deal that he apparently didn't tell you about." Selena answered.

Then her grin disappeared as the door to Lois's room opened, and General Zod walked in, flanked by Oswald Cobblepot and the Joker. Vicky recognized the Kryptonian and nodded angrily to Joker to join her out in the hallway! The two of them left and Oswald, better known as the Penguin, took over showing General Zod around.

"So as you see, the young lady in question is here. Locked away. All neat and tidy." Penguin said in a crisp tone. Zod's eyes fell upon Selena.

"Is she a real nurse?"

Selena answered that one.

"No. But any imbecile can give someone a shot. I'm just helping out to stay on the good side of who's in power."

Zod gave her a thin smile.

"Well as far as you all are concerned, that will be Kal-El, 'Supreme Ruler' of this planet. You will find out where the Justice League is keeping those guns. Once I have the correct location, I will send a team in to collect the guns. Your lot will have access to a few..."

"And that will undermine 'Supreme Ruler Kal-El', right?" Penguin asked. He wasn't stupid. He knew there was some kind of inner, Kryptonian rift going on.

Zod said nothing to that. His eyes swept over Lois's unconscious form before he handed Selena a vial.

"This is a truth serum we use on Krypton. It is much more effective than anything here on Earth. When Ms. Lane tells you where the guns are, someone else will come to pick her up and take her away."

Selena raised a brow.

"You mean we're not letting her go or killing her?"

"I will let you who to expect to retrieve her." Zod answered, then turned and left the room, followed by a waddling Penguin. Selena glanced over at Lois, then pulled out her phone.

Selena called Kal-El.

* * *

Kal-El was not especially pleased to hear from Selena Kyle, an Earth woman that he had had sexual relations with, on previous visits to this part of the planet. But he had always found her amusing.

He was waiting for her when the penthouse elevator door opened and she slid into his arms...

"Kal-El, I can't believe you remembered me. Then again, we did make tender love last year..."

Kal-El wrapped his arms around her. Tightly.

"If you're talking about that encounter on that playground swing, at night, I would not have described the encounter as 'tender', so much as exciting and pleasurable. That is until we parted."

"Uh, Kal-El, you're holding me a **BIT** tightly!"

"See," Kal-El continued, ignoring Selena's struggles, "I was appalled after our act of love ended, to discover that my wallet, watch and cellphone were gone. Apparently they had been taking **DURING** intercourse. Your talent astounded me. Your lack of manners, however, were offensive."

"I was homeless, okay?! Now would you let go of me!" Selena snapped. She was having trouble breathing!

"I had you investigated and found an address for you."

"Oh. Well why didn't you sue me or call the police?"

"Because those items were replaceable. And your planets punitive methods for crimes such as those are ineffective."

"Okay. Whatever, can you let go of me? I'm here because your girlfriend is in trouble." Selena told him. Kal-El let her go.

"Lois? And she is not my 'girlfriend', she is my fiancee. What are you talking about?" Kal-El demanded to know.

"Okay, don't freak. But she's at Arkham." Selena told him. Kal-El frowned!

"The asylum? Again? I left her at her dorm earlier. We are having dinner together tonight."

"And right after you left her, Kal-El, Vicky Vale had her kidnapped. I think she's ticked off about her job and Bruce Wayne, who I think she was hot for when Lois took up with him. But things have gotten out of hand." Selena told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kal-El took out his phone. Selena grabbed for it, but he held it out of her reach!

"Who are you calling?"

"Who do you think? I am sending in a team to execute the individuals that abducted Lois. I will go and retrieve her myself." Kal-El said coolly.

"You need to know something: Vicky had her kidnapped, yes. But I don't think she meant for anything really serious to happen. And I was under the impression we were just supposed to hold her. But a Kryptonian arrived. He was meeting with Oswald Cobblepot and he had different plans for your 'fiancee'." Selena informed Kal-El.

Kal-El slowly set his phone down.

"Oswald Cobblepot? Why is that name familiar?"

"He's known as 'Penguin'. He is this short, disgusting..."

"Mother of Krypton!" Kal-El seethed. "He tried to attack Lois on campus! I thought we detained him permanently?"

"Well he's stinkin' rich! He can buy himself out of prison. He always does. Anyway, he was the one that was dealing with the Kryptonian. The point of this whole thing seemed to be to get information about some guns, out of Lois. But then the Kryptonian made it clear that someone else would be coming to get her. And take her away for good. Meaning you'd never see her again."

"What did this Kryptonian look like?" Kal-El asked. But God help him, he knew. And sure enough, Selena described Zod to him. Any suspicions he had had before, about just how much support he could expect from him, were now confirmed.

Zod was working to undermine him. And he planned to do it through Lois.

"Has he hurt her at all?" Kal-El asked calmly.

"She was still unconscious from the blow Two-Face gave her to the back of the head."

"I'm sorry, 'Two Face'?"

"His real name is Harvey Dent. Someone threw some acid or something on him, and his personality kind of split. His face is half human and half fucked up. Oh and he used to be the D.A. in Gotham City."

"Charming." Kal-El said drolly. He picked up his phone again. He was calling for a Kryptonian tactical team to invade the asylum and detain everyone there.

* * *

Selena slipped back into Arkham, but her absence had not gone unnoticed...

As soon as she returned to Lois's room, she found Vicky in there, poking and prodding the still unconscious woman!

"Harvey didn't hit her that hard! Why hasn't she awakened? And where the hell were you?"

"I was checking on the other patients." Selena lied.

"Uh, why? You're not really a nurse. You're lying!"

"Oh my God! Would you calm down?" Selena countered.

Vicky calmed down but peered at her suspiciously.

"I'm going to have Jack run the cameras. If I see that you've left the grounds, I'm going to think you told someone about what's going on here."

"How the hell am I going to leave the grounds? I'm a prisoner here too, remember? My, you really are blonde, aren't you?"

And with those words, alarms began going off! Vicky jumped, looking up and around! The door to Lois's room was thrown open, and the Joker grabbed Vicky by the arm!

"Let's get out of here! The Kryptonians are sweeping this place and grabbing every crazy person they can find! I do not intend to be one of them! Let's **GO**!" he yelled. Vicky ran off with him, while Selena stayed put next to Lois.

It was not long before Kal-El entered the room, giving Selena a look she could not read. He made a bee-line to Lois and motioned for someone, that Selena suspected was a Kryptonian doctor, to look her over.

"Lois?" Kal-El asked loudly. She did not respond and the doctor looked at Kal-El.

"She has a head injury. I can wake her up once we get her out of here."

Kal-El nodded to the doctor and he left the room. Kal-El then looked at Selena.

"There were a few escapees that make me uneasy. You will be paid well if you inform for the government. And report directly to me."

Selena nodded, smiling. All she wanted was to not have this new regime, breathing down her neck everytime she stole something! This new arrangement would suit her well. Kal-El picked up Lois and carried her out of the room.

* * *

What would happen in the next few hours, would cast a pall on the future that Kal-El wanted with Lois. The doctor woke Lois up, using advanced Kryptonian medicine. They were at Kal-El's penthouse in Gotham.

But he had some unfortunate news for the new Supreme Ruler-to-be.

"Sir, it seems your fiancee is five days pregnant."

Kal-El, who had been looking over some papers, dropped them and stared hard at the doctor, who's name was Dr. An-Zar.

"Lois is with child?" Kal-El almost whispered. "My child?"

Dr. An-Zar coughed suspiciously! Kal-El peered at him.

"What?" Kal-El asked briskly.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but the child appears to not have any Kryptonian gene markings."

There was a silence. Actually, a rather long one.

"Meaning what?" Kal-El asked, his tone now hostile. But Dr. An-Zar did not blink.

"Meaning the child could not possibly be yours. I am sorry, Kal-El."

Kal-El paused, then spoke.

"Stay out here. I will need you to do something for me." Kal-El said, ignoring the look of unease on the doctor's face. He approached the room Lois was in, and slowly opened the door.

Lois was beginning to sit up. Dr. An-Zar had given her a Kryptonian drug to pull her out of unconsciousness. She blinked.

"Kal? Where are we? Who's room is this?"

Kal-El refrained from commenting on her use of the nickname she had for him. He gently sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You were abducted from your dorm room by Vicky Vale and others of a criminal element."

Lois slowly nodded.

"I only remember Vicky. Someone must've hit me from behind. You rescued me?"

Kal-El nodded somberly.

"Well is Vicky in one of your detention centers?"

"She and the others that did not get away, are on transport to Krypton. They will be tried there."

Lois frowned. Kal-El sounded odd.

"Okay, what's going on. You look mad." Lois noted.

"I'm not angry, Lois, but we need to get some things straight. Before we marry."

Lois said nothing but continued to listen.

"Have you sought another man's bed recently?"

Lois raised a brow.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me, Lois. Have you sought another man's bed recently?"

"If you're asking if I've been with someone that wasn't you, the answer is 'yes'. It happened the same day I found out you lied to me."

"And you couldn't go and have a good cry? You had to engage in sexual relations with some stranger?" Kal-El asked, slowly standing up. But when he looked at her, meaning really looked at Lois, he could see that the man that she was intimate with, was not a stranger.

"Was it someone from the JLA?" Kal-El asked tersely. "It was Bruce, wasn't it?"

Lois got up off of the bed and faced him.

"No, Kal," she half lied, "it was not Bruce Wayne."

"But it was someone known to you?" Kal-El questioned.

"Why do you need to know that? It was a moment. This man is no longer in my life."

"So it was Bruce?"

"No!"

"Was it Oliver? I saw him looking at you one time..."

Lois touched his shoulders.

"It was a moment, Kal. I was hurt and devastated. The man means nothing to me, okay?"

"He means nothing to you...but do I mean anything to you, Lois?"

"Of course you do! I just..."

But Kal-El suddenly welded her to him and sought her lips for a hard kiss, before letting her go. Lois looked at him with a stunned expression.

"What was that for?"

"Everything is going to be fine now. We can get past this." he said, smiling. "Rest some. I don't want you going back to the dorms until I know it's secure, alright?"

Lois just nodded, sensing something was off, but not knowing what. Kal-El left the room, closing the door firmly behind him, then walked down the stairs to face Dr. An-Zar.

"I want you to inject Lois with Vitalio." Kal-El said coolly. Dr. An-Zar stared at Kal-El unblinking for a few moment, then shook his head.

"I won't."

"Dr. An-Zar, I am fully aware that you were educated on this planet. So your sympathies may be misplaced..."

"Misplaced, sir? That drug advances pregnancy within hours! And the effects on Earth women are different than Kryptonian woman!"

"You don't think I know that?! Do you think I want to take a chance like this? But I don't see any other way here. I want you to go into that bedroom up there, inject Lois with that drug and then stay by her side until she delivers that Earthling baby! I will find a good home for it!" Kal-El snapped.

"What are you doing?! She will never forgive you!" Dr. An-Zar argued.

"I'm not stupid, doctor. I know you can give her a big enough dose so that she remembers none of this. I will help you and stay by her side. But this has to be done now."

"Kal-El, your father would never approve of such methods." Dr. An-Zar warned.

"And you will not tell him. Look, go up and tell her you are giving her something to ward of the side effects of a concussion. She will then feel faint and need to lie down..."

"I know what the drug does. I won't do it, I said."

"You can either die, spend eternity in the Phantom Zone or do as I instruct." Kal-El told the doctor with an awful tone of finality.

Dr. An Zar removed a syringe from his kit.

* * *

**8 HOURS LATER**-

Lois didn't know what the HELL was going on! One minute Kal-El's doctor had given her a preventative shot, next thing she knew, she woke up in some kind of hospital gown! Only she was in the same room and...

"**AAAAAHHHHH**!" Lois screamed. "**WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME, KAL? AND WHY IS THAT DOCTOR IN MY PRIVATE PARTS? GET HIM OUT OF HERE! HELP ME**!"

Kal-El glared at Dr. An-Zar!

"Why is she suffering so? Why is this whole thing taking so long?"

"Because she is an Earthling, Kal-El," Dr. An-Zar said between gritted teeth, "and it takes their women longer to deliver babies, at times. I cannot give her anything for the pain because of the Vitalio. Now she is going to have to push!"

"You could've informed me of all of this before hand!" Kal-El snapped. Lois's legs were now closed and locked and she kicked Dr. An-Zar in the face when he tried to pry them open!

"**KAL**!" Lois screamed again. Kal-El shoved the doctor aside, wrenched Lois's legs open and held them.

"Lois, you have to push. You'll feel better after this is all over. Won't she , **DOCTOR**?" Kal-El said, now looking pointedly at Dr. An-Zar. He nodded meekly.

"**PUSH WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME**?" Lois began to cry.

"Lois, calm down. Those criminals at Arkham inserted something in you that has to come out. Just push." Kal-El lied. Lois's eyes widened! Good God! Something was **IN** her? What? Oh God!

Lois did as Kal-El instructed three times and then passed out. But she could've sworn she heard a baby cry, right before the world descended into blackness.

* * *

Kal-El left the room and instructed Dr. An-Zar to make sure that everything was set right. The doctor came down the stairs with the baby boy Lois delivered, swaddled in a blanket.

"She will not remember anything when she awakes." Dr. An-Zar told Kal-El.

"Good. And you make sure that Lois doesn't **FEEL** as if she's had a baby either, are we clear?"

The doctor nodded then smiled into the face of the sleeping infant. Kal-El reached his arms out, motioning for the doctor to turn over the child. Dr. An-Zar was reluctant to do so.

"Give me the child, doctor."

"I will not go along with your killing this boy."

"Mother of Krypton! What kind of an animal do you take me for? I have no intention of 'killing' this child. I have already found a good home for him. The best a child could ever hope for."

* * *

President Lionel Luthor and First Lady Martha Kent, were truly appalled by their visitor.

Kal-El stood in the Oval Office, holding a child that he was **DEMANDING** they adopt!

"Kal-El, you don't understand," Lionel tried to reason with them, "the country knows I have two children and Martha has none..."

"I don't see what the problem is," Kal-El said, as he held the sleeping child in his arms, "you will tell the American people that you decided to adopt this child."

"From where?" Martha asked, her eyes on the infant. "Where did he come from?"

"His mother did not want him." Kal-El answered.

"Then you take the child to an orphanage or foster care." Lionel said in a tight sounding voice. But Martha reached for the baby and Kal-El put him in her arms. Kal-El took that gesture as an affirmation that what he was requesting would be done.

"I will supply you with the proper background information to make the people believe that you have adopted a child. I expect you to raise him well." Kal-El said, before leaving. Once gone, Lionel turned to his wife.

"Why did you agree to this?"

Martha sighed, falling in love with the child as she held him.

"Lionel, Kal-El did not just find a woman that didn't want this child. He has taken it from someone, you can be sure of that."

"You don't know that, Martha."

"Lionel, he is going to be 'watching us'. I bet that the information he supplies us with will be fake. For some reason, he cares about the welfare of this child, but cannot raise him himself."

Lionel did not answer, only because he feared his wife was right.

"What should we call him?" Lionel asked resignedly.

"I like the name Clark." Martha said, patting the child's back.


	12. Chapter 12

Lex Luthor wasn't buying his father and step-mother's story, that someone had left a baby outside of the gates of the White House, and that they had 'decided' to adopt him, and give the baby a nerdy name like Clark!

He and Lana were invited to the White House for a private luncheon, along with Tess, who ordinarily would not have come, if she hadn't been suspicious of the child's origins as well.

Lana watched as Martha turned over the baby to Tess. Lana then looked away, somewhat disinterested. Her stupid 'breeding session' with a Kryptonian, only known as 'Kryptonian X' was tomorrow at some cheap motel! And she was scared witless!

President Luthor had been unable to pull any strings for her and now she was sorry she had even come to this luncheon! White House or not, she was still in a lot of trouble here!

Lex had told her he had a plan but wouldn't reveal the how or why of it! And she didn't think she could take much more!

"Lex!" Lana hissed. "I can barely concentrate on what's going on around here. Tell me how I get out of sleeping with that Kryptonian tomorrow!"

Lex steered Lana out of earshot and onto a terrace. He pulled a flier out of his inside, jacket pocket and handed it to her. Lana's eyes widened as she read it.

**MASTERS OF DISGUISE**

_Are you forced to bear the child of some Kryptonian deadbeat? Do you fear being ripped in two? Or are you just pissed off that you have to sell yourself for healthcare? Masters of Disguise can help. Submit your photo and the where and when of the sex act, and one of our people will pose as you, sleep with the Kryptonian and bear his or her child. All for the nifty price of one million dollars..._

"A million dollars, Lex?" Lana breathed. Lex looked at her solemnly.

"I would pay anything to keep you from having to do this, Lana."

"Oh Lex!" Lana teared up. Lex put his arms around her, just as Tess joined them on the terrace. Lex put the flyer in his side pocket and Lana swiped at her eyes.

"What's going on out here?" Tess asked, eyeing them both.

"I was just telling Lex how beautiful baby Clark is," Lana lied, "it's really touching. Don't you think?"

Tess raised a brow.

"Uh, no. I mean he's cute but nothing to cry over. What's really going on?"

"None of your business, how about that!" Lex snapped. Tess didn't look fazed.

"I know tomorrow Lana has to sleep with a Kryptonian and bear his child. Maybe he'll be cute."

"And maybe," Lana sniffed hatefully, "that you would be in my same situation, if you weren't the president's daughter."

Tess shrugged.

"That I am. I'll leave the two of you alone out here." Tess said and walked back inside. She sipped a drink, her eyes now focused on her new 'brother'. Something was off about all of this! She looked over at her father. An advisor had walked in and Lionel was busy speaking to him. Tess had always found that asking Lionel a direct, or indirect question, never got her anywhere.

Martha was even more guarded, but Tess sensed that was because she was in love with this child, having never had any of her own. She didn't think this was a matter for the Justice League, but still...

Tess pulled out her phone and called Oliver.

"Well? How goes the family reunion?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"Suspicious. My father and Martha have never said squat about wanting a kid this late in life. And let's face it, if that baby had been placed outside of the White House gates, someone else would've seen him, right?"

"Yeah, well, Chloe is pulling up satellite footage of the area outside of the gates. Specifically during the time that Martha Luthor said that the child was found. Nothing, Tess. But..."

"But what?"

"It looks as if 'BatGuy' paid a visit around that time."

Tess's mouth dropped open briefly, before she responded.

"And?"

"Well we can't quite get a make on his coming in. Just his leaving." Oliver told her.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that he was there the day the baby was found?"

"I don't know. I mean let's face it: your father is in the Kryptonian's pockets. It probably is. What is it you think is going on, Tess? I mean do you think this child was stolen from his mother or something?"

"I don't know! And I'm beginning to wonder if I should just leave this alone. After all, it's not like the child isn't being cared for. Oh and Lex and Lana are here, looking shiftier than hell, as per the norm." Tess said.

"Well just remind Lana that there is a Justice League meeting tomorrow night."

"Oh, well tomorrow night she has to sleep with a Kryptonian, so I don't know if she'll be there."

"That's right," Oliver said, leaning back in his chair, "I'm surprised your father couldn't get Lana a deal."

"Yes, she's already blasted me for that. Well, maybe Lex will think of something. I'd better go and make nice. See you tomorrow night." Tess said and hung up, staring at Baby Clark from across the room. Maybe there was nothing to any of this at all. After all, Lionel was the known liar, not Martha.

* * *

**KRYPTON-**

Bounty Hunter Bruce was not happy at all!

Zod tried to placate the man, when the one eyed bounty hunter demanded to know why Lois had not been available to take with him to his other reality, when they had invaded Arkham.

"Kal-El got to her first. There was a traitor in the midst."

"A traitor? Who?" Bounty Hunter Bruce asked sharply.

"A nurse. Or a jewel thief posing as one. I investigated her background. She was a mistress of Kal-El's at one point, something I could not have anticipated."

"Well? What now?" Bounty Hunter Bruce asked.

"Nothing," Zod said tiredly, "because it is over. You do have **MY** grandson. You will have to make do with just him. And if you want Lois Lane, you would probably be best to woo her instead of abducting her."

Bounty Hunter Bruce suddenly shoved Zod, and he went flying back into a wall! He then stuck a finger in the Kryptonian's face!

"We had a deal! Just because you failed with your part of it, doesn't mean I should lose out on what I want and..."

Suddenly, Kal-El stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Zod, Ursa said you were here-alone. Hello, 'Bruce'. I thought you lived in another dimension?" Kal-El asked, eyeing him.

"I was just checking on the progress of my grandson." Zod said. Kal-El said nothing to that, since that was a situation that he still found suspicious. The idea of Zod giving up his grandchild was hard to imagine...especially to this loser!

"I need to speak to you. Alone." Kal-El said curtly.

Bounty Hunter Bruce scrutinized Kal-El to the point, where Kal-El found his stare to be disrespectful!

"What are you looking at?!" Kal-El snapped. Bounty Hunter Bruce was about to answer, when Zod grabbed his arm.

"We will continue our discussion later." Zod said. Bounty Hunter Bruce continued his hostile stare at Kal-El, before he pulled his arm from Zod's and left the room. Kal-El stared after him, then faced Zod.

"When I am officially named Supreme Ruler of the Earth, I want whatever portal you are using to dredge that man up from, to be closed and locked, are we clear? Mixing inter-realities can be dangerous."

"Of course," Zod said shortly, "is there something you wanted?"

"Yes," Kal-El said, taking a seat uninvited, "I want you to explain yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"I was given very damning information about you. Specifically about your role in my fiancee's kidnaping."

"Lois was kidnapped?" Zod asked in a fake voice.

Kal-El smiled coldly at him.

"Surely you know this, since on my authority, the Earthlings involved are set to face trial here on Krypton."

"I knew some Earthlings had offended you somehow, but I assumed they were part of that rogue group that kidnapped Lor-Zod and held him for so long." Zod lied.

Kal-El stood up.

"I am giving you the opportunity, based on the mutual respect of our family houses, for you to tell me that what I have heard, is not true."

Zod stood up as well.

"May I please be told who speaks lies about me? Of course I had nothing to do with abducting your fiancee, Kal-El, you have to know that. And if there is any proof of such an allegation..."

"No. Someone had the video footage erased of the visitors that were there, during the time of Lois's abduction.' Kal-El told him.

"So there is no proof?" Zod asked.

"No." Kal-El bit out. "But we are using torture techniques on the few we have here, to find out if they were aided in anyway. Let's face it: this group wasn't smart enough to plan all of this on their own."

"All of what, Kal-El? Kidnapping a woman? You will probably find out that Lois was kidnapped so that you could pay for her return. Nothing more, nothing less." Zod said, keeping his cool.

Kal-El said nothing and left the room. He needed to get back to Earth and make sure that Lois was recovering properly-meaning she wasn't remembering giving birth to a baby boy!

Zod stared at the door Kal-El walked through. He would have to make sure that the prisoners never uttered his name.

* * *

Lois was given another promotion and was busy trying to figure out if there was anything, to this new baby the President and the First Lady, had 'found' outside of the White House gates.

She was also trying to figure out who she was going to secretly attend the JLA meeting tomorrow night, unbeknownst to Kal-El...

Lois didn't like the fact that she hated lying to him! She shouldn't be forgetting how he lied and who and what he was! But he had saved her bacon on more than one occasion. And...well...there were other things about him she didn't mind...

Perry White wanted to see her. He was the Editor-In-Chief and it was his last day at the Gotham Chronicle. He was leaving for a big job in Metropolis at the Daily Planet Newspaper. He had only spoken to Lois once or twice, so she couldn't imagine what he had to say to her, on his last day here.

Lois knocked on Mr. White's door and he motioned for her to come in, while he was on the phone. He then hung up and asked Lois to close the door. She did and sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Lois, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you. Starting immediately."

"What? Why?"

"Kal-El has not said anything to you?"

"About?"

"As you well know, Vicky Vale is being tried on Krypton, along with Harley Quinn and the Joker. According to their lawyer, you were in on this whole thing to try and get out of marrying Kal-El."

Lois slowly stood up!

"Are you kidding me?! Which one of them is saying that? I only know Vicky!"

"It's Vicky," Perry said regretfully, "she said that you asked for her help in planning it. You then planned to tell the public that Kal-El was behind it, because you had really NOT agreed to marry him."

"You know that's not true! I mean, yes, the circumstances surrounding this aren't ideal, but I would never go to those lengths to get out of this! You have to believe me!"

"I do, Lois. I truly do. But the allegation is going to be public soon. And I can't have a reporter here who people think, makes up stories. The public won't believe anything you read!"

"That is bullspit! Vicky Vale has been on my ass ever since she found out I was dating Bruce Wayne! That is all this is about!"

Perry stood up as well.

"Clear your name, Lois, and then we'll talk. But until then, you are officially suspended."

Lois tried to keep herself in check, as she headed for the elevator. This whole thing made no sense! Yes, she could see that Vicky Vale, The Joker and Harley Quinn were trying to save their own hides by implicating her.

But Kal-El saved her! He knew to come and save her!

And she had never thought to ask him how, exactly. Lois took out her phone to call him, just as it rang from an unfamiliar number, when the elevator doors opened. She skipped the elevator and walked down an isolated looking hallway.

"Hello?"

"Lois? It's Bruce...from the other reality."

"One eyed Bruce?"

"Again, I would appreciate not being called that."

"I'm sorry, but you know there is a Bruce here. You're not calling from the other reality, are you?"

"No. I was on Krypton and took a shuttle to Earth. I am actually in Washington. I'd love to see you."

Lois looked around and then lowered her voice.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Kal-El would kill you! And...well...I'm kind of close to forgiving him for lying. And I have other problems."

"I heard on an intergalactic radio station about what is being alleged. That you were part of your own kidnapping."

"Oh great!" Lois sighed.

"I know it is not true."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence. But I don't think that will be enough. And you can't keep coming back and forth. It could have an adverse affect on the real Bruce." Lois said.

"Lois, what I am telling you, is that I know that you were not involved in the kidnapping, because I know who was responsible for it and why." Bounty Hunter Bruce told her.

Lois's eyes widened!

"Who? How?"

"Come to Washington and find out."

"No! Look, what happened, happened. But Kal-El already knows I was with someone else. He also thinks it was the Bruce from this reality, though I told him it wasn't. If he finds out it was you..."

"Nothing will happen. He will just have to deal with it."

"Uh no! You can just deal with dying! Besides, I have a mid-term and things to do here. I can't." Lois told him.

"If you want to know..."

"You know what? If you gave two damns about me, you wouldn't make this an ultimatum! You'd get your hide down here and help me! Goodbye!"

And with that Lois hung up, walked to the stairwell, ran down the flights of stairs she needed until she returned to her floor. Then she cleaned out her desk, ignoring the stares of her co-workers, before leaving the Gotham Chronicle Building.

* * *

Lois had switched to a new dorm room, after the kidnapping. This one was much bigger and she suspected Kal-El had had a hand in that.

When she entered the room, he was waiting for her. Lois tossed her box of belongings on the bed. Kal-El eyed the box, then her.

"What happened?" he asked in a tight voice.

"Mr. White had to suspend me, because suddenly I planned my own kidnapping!"

"Calm down, Lois."

"Did you know this kind of crap was being said about me?"

"I just found out and took the fastest shuttle back here. It is being handled." Kal-El said firmly. He reached out to touch her, but Lois moved out of his reach.

"Handled how? I don't understand this. And I don't understand it because I don't remember what happened! I vaguely remember being at your apartment after...but I don't remember being at Arkham at all."

"You remember being at my apartment?" Kal-El asked carefully.

"Yes."

"Then you remember my telling you that I rescued you? Anything else?"

"No. I mean that doctor gave me a shot and I kind of fell asleep, I think. What I want to know is how you knew I was at Arkham? Who told you?"

"Someone from inside the asylum."

"Someone that helped kidnap me?"

"No, Lois, she tried to help."

"She? Who?"

"Lois..."

"Hey Kal! I'm being framed in my own kidnapping! If this woman knows I wasn't part of it, then I need for her to speak up!"

"Lois, I will handle it! I will make them retract that lie."

"Oh Kal!" Lois sighed. "Don't you get it? If you 'make' them take back the lie, people are going to say you made them take it back to cover me! Look, I want to be proven innocent. Tell me who this woman is?"

Kal-El took a deep breath.

"You are just going to have to trust me on this. I will handle it. Your good name will not be tarnished not a second longer than need be. Now can we please forget this subject and talk about something else? Better yet, can we do something else." he said, moving to close the space between them...

Lois moved out of his reach, opened her door and stood there.

"I don't have any time for socializing tonight. I have to clear my **OWN** name. Goodbye."

Kal-El stood there, then slowly walked out past her. Lois slammed her dorm room door and folded her arms. She needed help. And she would get it from the superhero who was known as the 'world's greatest detective'.

But Lois would find, that the Bruce Wayne she knew and loved in this reality, wasn't feeling too well these days.


	13. Chapter 13

It was oddly, Diana Prince, that realized something was wrong with Bruce, when she paid him a visit at Wayne Manor.

Diana was not in a happy place these days. Though she was not terribly unhappy. Lor-Zod had made it clear that he was in love with Chloe Sullivan. He also seemed to understand that she loved Bruce.

And she had had no time to be with him, after being abducted and forced to be Darkseid's love slave. She wondered how poor Kara was faring? Probably not well.

Diana was not sure that Bruce Wayne even wanted to see her. She knew he was unhappy with the fact that she had not warned them about who Kal-El really was, when he infiltrated the Justice League. Now, as she stood outside of his front door, Diana had no idea if he would accept what she wanted to offer him. A relationship with him, even though she would be married to Lor-Zod.

Yes, it sounded crummy. Yes, it sounded terrible. But she did believe Lor-Zod. He was determined to win Chloe over, even though she had abducted him and gave away their child. Diana idly wondered if a woman could have any feelings left for the father of her child, after doing something like that?

The door opened, after Diana rang twice. Alfred stared at her.

"Hello, Ms. Prince." he said, taking in her attire. Diana was dressed in a pale, silk suit with matching headband. Alfred had to admit, she was a striking young woman. But she was not for Master Bruce.

"Hello, Alfred. I was hoping to catch Bruce. Is he in?"

"He is, but he is unwell. I will tell him you stopped by." Alfred said and began to close the door on her.

But Diana stopped the door with her foot!

"Are you being truthful, Alfred? Or is Bruce really ill? Because if he is, then I won't be leaving here." she said firmly.

Alfred said nothing for a long moment, then spoke.

"Remove your foot from this door."

"No." was Diana's terse reply.

After a staring showdown, Alfred opened the door and Diana stepped inside. Alfred then disappeared down a dark hallway. Diana didn't know if she was supposed to follow him or what.

Suddenly, the sound of loud coughing from the parlor, caught her attention. Diana slowly made her way to the entrance, and saw Bruce, huddled under a blanket by the fireplace.

And something else.

Everytime he coughed, he became invisible!

"Bruce!" Diana cried out, rushing to him. She felt for his form and Bruce coughed and reappeared simultaneously!

"Diana," Bruce said weakly, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I came to tell you that I want to be with **YOU**. Lor-Zod is fine with that because he wants to be with Chloe. I came here hoping you would wait for me while we try and get out of this...what has happened? What is happening to you?"

"I have no intention of letting you marry Lor-Zod. You are a member of the JLA. We will get you out of this. It's just going to take time." Bruce told her.

"Tell me what's happened. Why are you turning in and out of invisibility?" Diana asked, ignoring Bruce's words, for now.

"Get Alfred. Please. I will see you at the meeting tonight. You will be at the meeting, won't you?" Bruce asked, before coughing and turning invisible again. Tears welled up in Diana's eyes, but she nodded.

"Get Alfred." Bruce requested again. Diana let go of him and hurried from the room. Alfred requested that Diana leave and waited until she did so, before going into the parlor to see to Bruce.

"Alfred, I need for you to go and get Lois. I think she's the only one that can help me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lor-Zod was meeting with Kal-El in his penthouse office. Kal-El couldn't imagine what Zod's loser son had to say...

"I want your help with Chloe Sullivan." Lor-Zod spoke plainly.

Kal-El, who had been looking through papers, set them down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I plan to be with her and our son."

Kal-El almost snorted with derision!

"That is some kind of joke, correct?"

"No, it is not. Chloe loves me. She's just ashamed that she loves me."

"And she was ashamed of the child she bore you as well." Kal-El reminded him. "He lives with some one eyed person in another dimension. That is how much Chloe Sullivan 'loves' you. Now if you don't mind..."

"She is your fiancee's cousin. Surely you could have Lois talk to Chloe. I want to see her." Lor-Zod said.

"What does Diana have to say about all of this?" Kal-El asked, changing the subject.

"Your former fiancee, that was foisted off on me, is fine with it! She loves Bruce Wayne."

"Mother of Krypton!" Kal-El moaned. "And you're fine with this?"

Lor-Zod folded his arms.

"Diana is a beautiful woman, but it is very distasteful to be given a woman that has been with Darkseid. Even unwillingly. I am just not in to her. And I love Chloe."

"I suppose that's fair enough." Kal-El conceded. But he felt Lor-Zod was going about this all wrong. If Zod found out that his only son planned to embarrass the family name, by allowing his wife to run around with an Earthling, while he chased another...well...it would not be good for Lor-Zod! It was this kind of foolishness that allowed Kal-El to ascend to Supreme Ruler of Earth.

Lor-Zod's phone rang. He moved away from Kal-El to answer it, just as Kal-El's phone rang as well.

"Hello?" Lor-Zod answered.

"It's Diana. I need your help. Bruce is sick. He's turning in and out of invisibility and I was hoping a Kryptonian doctor could help him without his having to sell his soul." Diana said sardonically.

"Where are you now?" Lor-Zod asked.

"Outside of the estate. Something is going on. Alfred just left and...he's come back with Lois Lane! Hera help me! What could Lois do about any of this?"

Lor-Zod told Diana to hold on, then used his special hearing to listen in on Kal-El's call...

"Well I don't like not being able to see you tonight. But I suppose if your father has asked to see you, you must go. I will see you tomorrow night then. Goodbye." Kal-El said and hung up. He picked up the papers he had been looking over before. Lor-Zod smiled and told Diana he would call her back.

He then walked over to Kal-El.

"Did your plans with Lois fall through?"

Kal-El did not even look up.

"Were you eavesdropping?" he replied.

"I was curious...since it sounded as if Lois told you she was with her father. Diana called and said she saw Lois walk into Bruce Wayne's home with his butler. I wonder which is the truth?"

Now Kal-El dropped the papers back down. They hit the desk harder than they had before.

"What do you want?" Kal-El asked.

"Bruce is sick, apparently. It would make Diana happy if you could get a doctor over there to help, without making him have to impregnate a Kryptonian woman. You could of course, watch to make sure things went smoothly."

"And you get what for this? It's not like Diana's happiness means that much to you."

"You know what, Kal-El. I want you to get Lois to talk to Chloe." Lor-Zod told him. Kal-El thought about it. He supposed he could get Lois to go along with that, since she had lied to him and she would owe him for that. **AND**, the more a fool Lor-Zod made of himself over Chloe, the more it would humiliate Zod.

"Alright. I will get someone over there now."

* * *

Lois had no idea she hadn't gotten away with anything. She sat at Bruce's side, as he continued moving in and out of invisibility.

"I don't understand how you think I can help!" Lois cried, horrified that this was happening. "We need to get the JLA together to figure this out!"

"Lois, that other 'me'. Is he here in this realm?" Bruce asked.

Lois suddenly understood.

"He is in Washington. Now. Why?"

"I think you know why. He cannot stay here! His continued presence is causing me to disappear! Can you convince him to stay in his world?"

"He's kind of a stubborn guy. I don't know..."

"Lois, he can't stay here! He can't!" Bruce told her, just as the doors to the parlor burst open and Kal-El shoved Alfred into a chair! A man with a Kryptonian emblem on his chest, walked over to Bruce, then looked at Kal-El.

"Is this him?" he asked Kal-El.

"It is. Though he doesn't look too sick to me." Kal-El scowled, giving Lois a hard look. Suddenly, Bruce coughed and disappeared! The doctor's mouth dropped open!

"Mother of Krypton!" the doctor cried out. "He has Interdimensia! You don't see that everyday!"

Kal-El peered at the spot Bruce had just been seen in.

"Interdimensia? That is..."

"When a different version of a person, from another dimension, stays in the same dimension with his counterpart too long. One of the versions begins to turn invisible. And if it keeps up, the invisibility can be permanent." the doctor told him.

Kal-El reached and grabbed Lois's arm, before pulling her out of the parlor.

"That one eyed bounty hunter is still in this realm, isn't he?"

Lois nodded.

"He called me the other day."

"He **CALLED** you? Why? And how does he have your number?" Kal-El demanded to know.

"Look, that doesn't matter!" Lois sniffed. "I need to see him and tell him to go."

"Why would he stay here?" Kal-El asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Maybe he likes it here. I'm just going to go and see him, tell him to go, and then Bruce will be fine, okay?"

Kal-El ignored her and walked back over to Bruce and the doctor.

"I know what is going on. I will make sure that the threat to Mr. Wayne's visibility is removed." he said. He then turned and walked over to Lois.

"I will find him myself. Then we are having dinner, alone, tonight. Where in which you will explain what you are not telling me about that man."

Lois said nothing. Kal-El walked to the parlor entrance, then stopped and looked back at Lois.

"Are you coming?"

"Bruce might need soup."

"Bruce has a butler!"

Lois gave Alfred a pitiful look, then glanced back at Bruce, mouthing 'goodbye', before following Kal-El out of the mansion. Outside, they ran into Lor-Zod and Diana.

"What is going on in there? What did your doctor say, Kal-El?" Diana asked.

"I'm sure Kal-El is handling it, Diana." Lor-Zod said, giving Kal-El a hard look that he just raised an eyebrow to.

"Kal-El is 'handling it', right, Kal-El?" Lor-Zod asked again. Now Lois was suspicious!

"What's going on?" she asked. Kal-El tore his eyes off of Lor-Zod, then looked at Lois.

"Lor-Zod and Diana have decided that they will not have a real marriage at all. Lor-Zod wants another chance with Chloe-through you."

Lois gasped!

"My cousin hates your guts! I'm not too fond of you either!"

Diana looked from Lois to Lor-Zod, before speaking.

"Lois, I wish you would hear him out. We are both in the same situation."

"How is that?" Kal-El asked slyly.

"You know how, Kal-El! You lied to Lois about who you are! There is no way she could be any happier about forced to marry you, than I am about marrying Lor-Zod! Lor-Zod is in love with Chloe! And he never got a chance to explain himself. Lois, I think you could help bring the two of them together."

Kal-El spoke up before Lois could say anything.

"First of all, Diana, you don't know anything about what is between Lois and I. Secondly, if Chloe Sullivan had had any feelings at all for Lor-Zod, the child they had created, would've meant more to her than it did. She left it in front of an insane asylum!"

"Chloe was brainwashed," Lor-Zod said in a low voice, "by the JLA and other outside influences. She was ashamed of our love because society told her to be."

"You tricked her!" Lois snapped. "Tricked and lied to her! And I'm not helping you talk to her! Kal, I can't believe you said I would!"

Kal-El decided to end this nonsense-pronto!

"Lor-Zod, you heard my fiancee. She can't help you."

"That's not what I heard her say, Kal-El. She said she wouldn't help! There's a difference!"

"Lois," Diana said, "Bruce and I are in love. We just want a chance."

"And you think Bruce is going to go along with getting into a relationship with a married woman? Bruce isn't like that." Lois huffed.

Diana ignored that and looked at Kal-El.

"Can you help Bruce or not?"

"I can. And now that you know that, this conversation is over. Come on, Lois. I will return you to the university."

"Actually," Lois said, "I want you to drop me by Chloe's. I have to warn her about 'something'." Lois said, giving Lor-Zod a pointed look.

* * *

Kal-El had his driver return Lois to the dorm anyway. Needless to say, Lois was ticked off!

"Hey! You know you could've just dropped me off at Chloe's! Metropolis is just a half an hour drive."

"I have not seen you since your last fit. I want to spend some time with you now. I don't want you to see Chloe and I need to find that bounty hunter."

"My last fit?"

"You haven't asked me how my trip to Krypton went? In a day or so, someone else will be blamed for helping Vicky Vale, The Joker and that strange woman that's in love with him, instead of yourself."

Lois raised a brow.

"Did this 'person' really do it?"

"Does it matter? The point is you wanted your name cleared. I'm sure you will get your job back. Now does that not warrant, at the very least, a kiss?" Kal-El asked, smiling. Lois smiled back, grudgingly, and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss...which deepened into kisses that would not allow her to refuse him.

"Kal," Lois murmured, "the driver can see us!"

"So? If he says anything he will be killed." Kal-El murmured back...which totally killed the mood! Lois wrenched herself away from him!

"Okay, I get that you want to spend some time with me. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Lois, I am flying to Washington myself. I will find that double of Bruce's, make sure he is dealt with and then this Bruce Wayne can be visible again. It won't take a large amount of time."

Lois did not know what to tell him! The secret JLA meeting was tonight and in a new location! She had wanted to be costumed up(she was keeping it at Chloe's) and find out if the league wanted appeasement with the Kryptonians or all out war!

Kal-El answered for her.

"Tonight then." he said, giving her a firm kiss on the mouth before nodding to the driver. He got out and opened Lois's door. She smiled wanly at Kal-El, before getting out. She watched until the car drove off, then hurried to the student parking lot. She would just have to drive herself to Metropolis!

* * *

Kal-El had no intention of working hard to find Bounty Hunter Bruce. He had a Kryptonian task force find him...and detain him in one of the centers.

He was water boarded(because Kal-El didn't especially like his trying to call Lois), before Kal-El asked that the torture be ceased and that he be left alone with the man.

Bounty Hunter Bruce coughed as Kal-El spoke.

"I don't know what Zod and yourself have going, but it will cease. I am not overly fond of either version of yourself, but Lois would be upset if something happened to the Bruce Wayne that belongs here. And I don't think you'd want to upset Lois, would you?"

Bounty Hunter Bruce wiped a hand over his face, then spoke.

"You know, don't you?"

Kal-El folded his arms.

"That you have designs on Lois? Yes. That is obvious."

"Lois and I are connected. She was my wife in the realm I am from. And I mean for her to be so again."

Kal-El stared at Bounty Hunter Bruce for a long moment.

He then hit him so hard, that his jaw was noticeably knocked out of place! Bounty Hunter Bruce dropped to the floor in blinding pain! Two guards walked in.

"Have one of the doctors fix his jaw for the usual price." Kal-El said, then bent down over the bounty hunter.

"We will fix your jaw and the price will be, that you will lay with a Kryptonian female and produce a child. Then you will go back to your own universe and never come back. Goodbye, Mr. Wayne." Kal-El said coldly, leaving the torture room. The** NERVE** of that mongrel to even suggest that Lois...

He frowned. Was that what was going on here? Zod had promised that that bounty hunter could have Lois in his other universe? Zod would have to be dealt with as well. Kal-El could not stand for such a thing as upcoming Supreme Ruler.

It was as he was thinking along those lines, that Selena Kyle called him with news. News he would not be happy to hear.

* * *

**SECRET JLA MEETING**

Bruce attended as Batman and did not cough or disappear! Lois walked over to him in her Batwoman uniform.

"Kal must have found Bounty Hunter Bruce and sent him on his way." Lois told him.

"Yes, I haven't disappeared in hours," Bruce admitted, "but let's sit down. We need to discuss how we're going to get Diana and you out of your upcoming weddings."

Chloe walked over in costume. She smiled at Bruce as he moved to sit down.

"Lois? Diana told me that Davis is still hot for me?"

"You mean Lor-Zod? Yes, apparently he and Diana plan on having some kind of open marriage or something." Lois told her.

"Why can't he take a hint? I've been seeing Oliver." Chloe said in a low voice.

"Uh, does Lor-Zod know? Sorry Chloe, but Kal goes ape shit whenever I look Bruce's way."

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?"

Meanwhile, Kal-El entered the 'secret lair' dressed as 'Bat Guy'. Dinah Lance, who was on her way into the room, saw him and started to open her mouth to 'cry out', but Kal-El firmly clamped his hand over her mouth!

"Don't you **DARE** make that sound or I will snap you in two! I cannot believe the colossal nerve of the lot of you! I agreed to not have you all tried in exchange for your disbandment and this is how you repay my kindness?" Kal-El seethed. He then picked up Dinah, still keeping a hand over her mouth, and carried her, as one would a two by four piece of wood.

Meanwhile, Tess spoke into a microphone.

"Everyone take their seats." she said and then moved to sit down next to Oliver at the head of the table.

Kal-El burst into the room and tossed Dinah towards Arthur and Bart! Everyone stood up and Lois sighed! Oh no!

"Well, well, well. This looks a lot like the same group of traitors I generously pardoned from prosecution! I cannot believe you all are gathering, again, behind my back! You are going against the laws of this planet!" Kal-El seethed, as his eyes focused on Lois, who stood behind Bruce.

"Look, Bat Guy, we would love for you to join us. We do do things other than stop Kryptonians." Oliver said sardonically.

Kal-El did not like his tone! He rushed him and threw him across the room! Chloe screamed and was about to foolishly take on Kal-El herself, when Lor-Zod rushed in from God knows where, and got in front of her!

"Kal-El, no! Stop this at once!" Lor-Zod yelled. Diana hurried to his side.

Lois stepped out from behind Bruce.

"Kal, we need to talk. Alone. Let's go someplace."

"I'm not going anywhere! This gathering is illegal! Everyone else can leave!" Kal-El snapped. Dinah glared at Lois.

"You told him where we were meeting, didn't you?"

Tess grabbed Dinah's arm and hurried out with her. The others reluctantly did the same and Lor-Zod helped Chloe with Oliver. Diana and Bruce glanced over at Kal-El and Lois, but left them alone as well.

"Kal, I know this looks like a dirty thing here. You know going behind your back. But it's not like that."

"What is it 'like', Lois?"

"We still want to do good in the world."

"Against Kryptonians?"

Lois hung her head, then lifted it.

"Don't you see how much your imperial rule crap sucks? We're just trying to protect ourselves and other people. You can't keep ordering people to sleep with Kryptonians, just to populate the planet. I mean things have to change."

Kal-El folded his arms.

"I agree. So here is what is going to happen. I will not force your comrades in costume, onto ships headed to Krypton, where they will be tried as traitors. I won't do this, yet again. And do you know why I'm not going to do it?"

"I sense you're about to tell me?" Lois asked quietly. Kal-El took off his cowl mask, then reached out and removed hers.

"You're going to marry me. Tonight." Kal-El told her in a tone that brooked no argument...or choice.


	14. Chapter 14

"You are a piece of work, you know that?" Lois huffed. "So my choices are to marry you, like tonight, or everyone here goes to a Kryptonian prison?"

"Yes, Lois," Kal-El said patiently, as if he were speaking to a child, "that is correct."

Meanwhile, Lex and Lana met Tess at an elevator. They were both holding one of the special Kryptonian guns.

"Give me that!" Tess snapped, snatching the one out of Lana's hands. Lana began to squeak in protest but Lex gave her a warning look. He nodded to his sister.

"How many?" he asked.

"Two. That douche that we had here before and Kal-El. Lor-Zod is over around the corner with Chloe and Oliver. Oliver is pretending to be more hurt than he really is, just to stall."

Lex nodded and eased around the corner with Lana close at his heels. Lor-Zod was trying to comfort Chloe.

"Please, Chloe, will you just listen! We need time alone to process our feelings!"

"I don't need time to process squat! I don't love you anymore, 'Davis'!"

"But you did at one time? You must confess this?"

Chloe's eyes went from Lor-Zod's, to Lex, who was inching up toward them. Lor-Zod whirled around and was about to hit Lex with a beam from his eyes, when Lex fired the Kryptonite, ray gun on him! Lor-Zod dropped to the ground and writhed in pain! Lana hurried over and put Kryptonite handcuffs on him! Chloe helped Oliver up, who eyed Lex.

"I never expected you to come through." Oliver told Lex.

"I know there are people here, that think think that I would betray mankind for money and power. But I would hope that I have proven myself here."

Chloe said nothing, since she still thought Lex was capable of causing great trouble, but she refrained from voicing that opinion. Bart and Dinah came up and hauled the now unconscious Lor-Zod out of the building, and to an undisclosed 'detention center' of their own.

Meanwhile, Tess eased back into the room Kal-El and Lois were still in. Kal-El's back was to Tess.

"Lois, we had an agreement. Now I am being very kind here. I am taking a big chance here by allowing your friends to go free again and..."

Kal-El whirled around just as Tess fired upon him! Kal-El dropped to the ground and it took everything in Lois not to go to him! Bruce and A.C. hurried in and put Kryptonite cuffs on him as well.

Diana smiled down at Kal-El's unconscious form, then grinned at Bruce! Bruce smiled back. Tess spoke.

"We have to be careful this time around. Their disappearances will just cause the Kryptonians to send someone else to investigate." she said. Tess then looked at Lois.

"Are you alright?"

"You could have told me you were going to do this." Lois replied. Tess raised a brow.

"Really? Because judging by the look on your face, I'd say we made the right call." she said and walked out after Bruce and A.C., who were now dragging the unconscious Kal-El to the same detention center Lor-Zod would be in.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Kal-El awoke feeling like hell! He heard someone calling his name faintly and when he opened his eyes, he saw Lor-Zod staring down at him. That made him sit up quickly!

"Mother of Krypton! What is this?"

Lor-Zod stood up and looked around.

"It's a radioactive glass prison. I don't know where but the JLA is definitely up and running again. Great job at disbanding them, Kal-El!"

"Shut. Up." Kal-El said slowly and stood up looking around. There were beds, a sink and a shared bathroom. But there was a 'zoo feeling' about the surroundings. There was a large window that on the other side, revealed a room with a one of the JLA members guarding it.

"Good morning!" A.C. called out. "I'll get your breakfast. What do you want? Lor-Zod, you liked oatmeal before, right?"

"Fuck off and bring me Diana!" Lor-Zod snapped. Kal-El said nothing as he did a cursory glance over the member known as 'Aqua Man'.

"Yeah see, Diana doesn't want to see you. Nor was she especially interested in marrying either of you. So, you might as well give me your breakfast orders." A.C. said.

Kal-El spoke.

"I do believe I met someone in one of our detention centers that knew you, 'A.C.'. Some criminal who blamed you for becoming a criminal. He was odd and understandably traumatized. So much so that he wore a black, diving suit with a helmet."

A.C. rolled his eyes!

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about."

"Do you? So then if you know who I'm talking about, then the story he told was true? How you allowed him to be molested by some criminal years ago?"

A.C. just stared at Kal-El a long moment, before answering.

"That was a mistake."

"I'm sure it was, but you'll forgive me if that doesn't inspire confidence. I mean what would the people of this good planet think, if they found that out? That you looked the other way while some pervert..."

"That is **NOT** what happened, you fuck! How about this? How about I just bring breakfast for Lor-Zod, okay, asswipe?" A.C. snapped and left the room. Lor-Zod looked at Kal-El.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting out of here." was Kal-El's reply.

* * *

Diana came in next with two trays. Kal-El smirked at her while Lor-Zod looked pained.

"Diana, I tried to help last night. I have always tried to help you. I don't deserve this."

"Lor-Zod, I never had any intention of marrying you, period. And even if we had not come up with this plan, I would've found another way out of marrying you. For what it is worth, I am sorry."

"What do you plan to do with us, Diana? Keep us here for the rest of our lives?" Kal-El asked.

"If that's what it takes." Diana asked stoutly.

"Hmmm. Well since we'll be here for awhile, then I would be happy to tell Bruce Wayne, when he pays us a visit, all about your time with Darkseid. You see...he sent video footage of the two of you." Kal-El said coolly. Lor-Zod's eyes widened! Holy Krypton! Was that true?

"You're lying." Diana said calmly.

"Well why don't you come in here with that lasso of yours and find out? Otherwise, I can describe, in excruciating detail what took place between the two of you, over and over again." Kal-El smiled patiently.

"No one will believe you." Diana told Kal-El, forcing herself not to look as upset as she felt.

"Well, I'm not just going to tell 'anyone'. I'm going to tell Wayne all about it. You see, Darkseid was trying to show me what I had thrown away, supposedly, and he sent video footage. Your White skin against his dark blue skin tone is truly beautiful. That wheelbarrow position he had you in, not so much."

Diana locked eyes with Kal-El for a long moment, then turned and left the room. Lor-Zod clenched his jaw and looked at Kal-El again.

"What is the point of egging on our captors again?"

Kal-El snorted!

"She was this close to coming in here with that lasso of hers! She still could."

"Do you really have video of the two of them?" Lor-Zod asked.

Kal-El shrugged.

"I may. And I may not." was his answer.

* * *

Bruce came in hours later with lunch. He picked up the untouched breakfast trays that the Kryptonians were never given.

"You're lunch is here. And keep in mind that you won't be able to pull on me, what you did on Diana and A.C.."

Lor-Zod said nothing.

Unfortunately, Kal-El could not keep quiet.

"You know, Bruce, you are the most fascinating member of the Justice League."

"I am, am I?" Bruce asked sarcastically.

"Yes. You are. I could never figure out if is was truly a solemn desire to keep mankind safe, that drove you, or outright insanity? Tell me, why were you spared the night your parents were murdered?"

Bruce favored Kal-El with a thin smile.

"Why don't you answer a question for me, since you're the prisoner: how do you think people on Krypton will react, when they find out that the new 'Supreme Ruler of the Earth', is being detained by mere Earthlings? I mean yes, they will probably send someone to rescue the both of you. But chances are you will no longer be up for that cute post, will you, Kal-El?"

"He should've let you turn invisible." Lor-Zod said.

But Kal-El didn't flinch.

"So do hate Kryptonians because **THEY** were the ones that murdered your parents in cold blood? Is that it, Bruce? Was it Kryptonians?"

Bruce turned and left the room. Lor-Zod shook his head.

"I am kind of hungry now. I mean we're missing meals here!"

"For the love of Krypton, Lor-Zod, stop thinking of your stomach! We...I...am getting to them. And it's going to be just a matter of time, before one of them comes in here to either try and physically assault us, or in Diana's case, find out if I'm telling the truth about a lurid time in her life." Kal-El said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce slowly walked into the kitchen of their new JLA digs. Lois and Chloe had arrived. Chloe walked over to Oliver.

"What's going on? Bruce looks pissed."

"Kal-El has been running his mouth all morning, bringing up things in everyone's pasts that they'd rather not think about. It's just hard to feed them. Honestly, I'd love to go in there and tape their mouths."

"Which is what they want." Bruce told him, walking over. "We'll just have to deal with their crap until we figure out how to stop them permanently."

Lois folded her arms.

"I love how none of you consulted me on this. Maybe if you had..."

Bruce turned to look at Lois.

"I'm sorry we made you a part of this. I truly am. But we knew you'd be followed. And I made sure that someone, who I suspected was working with Kal-El, told him what we needed to know."

"Who?" Lois asked.

"It's not important." Bruce replied. Lois didn't answer but she turned away fuming! She really was no longer in the loop around here and she would have to do something to change that. Maybe if she could successfully feed Kal-El and Lor-Zod, she could be seen as useful around here. She could be seen as more than bait.

"I'll take a fresh tray into them." Lois said.

* * *

Chloe went with Lois and collected the uneaten food that had never gotten to the Kryptonians, through the tray slide. Lor-Zod began babbling!

"Chloe, I love you! Our son loves you! He's living with someone with one eye in another dimension! That's messed up, Chloe! I know you can hear me! That's **MESSED UP**!" he screamed.

Chloe pretended like she couldn't hear a thing and left carrying the trays of untouched food. Bruce almost bumped into her!

"Don't go in there!" Chloe warned him.

"I'm not going to allow Lois to face Kal-El alone." Bruce said firmly and moved past her into the room. Kal-El grinned when he saw Bruce return.

"Lois, Lor-Zod is very hungry. Could you send that tray in please?"

"And you're not hungry?" Lois asked challengingly.

"Not for food, no." Kal-El said, his eyes drinking her in. Lois pinked up and sent the tray through the slide. Lois watched as it cleared the barrier that kept both men from smashing the glass partition and freeing themselves.

Lor-Zod snatched the peanut butter sandwich off of the plate and sat down on his bed. He began wolfing it down. Kal-El didn't even look his way. Bruce moved to join Lois, something she did not realize until he was right next to her.

"Bruce!" Lois hissed. "Get out of here!"

"Yes, Bruce, leave before I hurt your precious feelings again. You never did answer my question: did Kryptonians slay your parents?"

"Shut up, Kal-El!" Lois snapped.

"You know what happened." was all Bruce answered.

"Yes, I do. Earthlings, like yourself, killed your parents. And yet I see none of them in cells here. Lois, I know you had nothing to do with why I am here. These people don't care anything about you. They didn't even let you know that you were being used as bait." Kal-El said solemnly.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Bruce snapped.

"Come in here and make me shut it, Bat whatever-the-hell-you-are! You are insane! I was present when we cleaned out that place you call a bat cave. Clearly something snapped when you lost your parents. I will recommend an insanity plea for you on Krypton." Kal-El said calmly.

"Kal-El, why can't you act right? If you would just leave us alone..." Lois began. But Kal-El's eyes bore into hers.

"**YOU**, I am never leaving alone. We are to be married, in case you've forgotten. Lois, I want you to end this nonsense right now. You are a JLA member. I want you to free Lor-Zod and myself from this...whatever...and maybe I'll forget about all of this."

"He's lying, Lois. Let's go." Bruce said, reaching for her hand.

But Kal-El had more to say.

"Lois, you will free me from this cell now, or I will tell every person that comes in here to feed or guard us, about the first time we made love. And the second and third and fourth and fifth..."

Lois gasped!

"You wouldn't!" she snapped challengingly. Lor-Zod looked quite curious now, having finished the sandwich.

"I am tearing up now, Lois, thinking about how beautiful our first encounter was...in Bruce's house. Then the second time was in HIS bed...the third time was in the bat cave..."

Lois coughed and looked at Bruce.

"Bruce, he forced himself on me! I had no choice!"

That made Kal-El grin madly!

"Really, Lois? Come in here and join me and we can show Bruce here, what your being 'forced' to have sex with me, looks like!"

Lois couldn't stand it any longer!

She saw red!

Bruce screamed 'no', as Lois ran for the control panel and hit two buttons, dropping the Kryptonite barrier from the room! Lor-Zod crashed through the glass and leaped on Bruce, just as Lois ran towards Kal-El and proceeded to scratch his eyes out!

Alarms sounded as the rest of the Justice League hurried in with Kryptonite guns! Lor-Zod was shot again until he was rendered unconscious.

Kal-El and Lois had disappeared.

* * *

"I hate that chick! I mean it! I want her gone from this league!" Dinah snapped. They had called an emergency meeting and Chloe could do nothing but shake her head. Lois, Lois, Lois...

But what was worse, was that fucking Lex Luthor was sitting at the table now! He didn't even have a costume or a name, but he was just sitting there, talking about Lois like a dog now as well.

"I always thought she was a loose cannon," Lex was saying, now eyeing Bruce, "I wouldn't have thought you were the type of man that would mix business and pleasure, Wayne."

Bruce shrugged and looked at Lana.

"You did."

Lana sat up straight.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are hands down the most useless member of this group." Bruce said matter-of-factly. "And if you didn't have Lex's skirts to hide behind..."

"Skirts?!" Lex snapped. Oliver put up a hand.

"Okay, okay! Look, what Lois did sucks, yeah, I agree. But she was kidnapped here. We need to be coming up with a way to find her and get her back."

Diana now spoke.

"Maybe we should just let it go." she said quietly. Chloe squinted at her.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked tersely. Diana looked her in the eye.

"Kal-El left here with who he wanted to leave here with. I think if Lois marries him, she can keep the peace."

"Fuck off!" Chloe snapped. Oliver eyed her.

"Chloe!" he said in a warning tone. But Chloe was not about to back off!

"No, Ollie! It's fine for Lois to be the forced love slave of a Kryptonian, that tortured two members of this league! But Diana is too good to try and 'keep the peace' with Lor-Zod! Why doesn't she marry **HIM**? Maybe that would solve things!"

Bruce slammed a hand on the table!

"No one is marrying anyone that they don't want to!"

"That's my point, Bruce," Diana said, "how do we know that Lois doesn't have feelings for him? Maybe we're not helping Lois. Maybe we're interfering in the relationship of two people."

Chloe snorted and looked away. This Amazon bitch had been the one that should've originally married Kal-El! Now poor Lois was stuck fending him off! And if she'd just marry Lor-Zod, she herself wouldn't have him breathing down her neck day and night!

Tess looked at Oliver, the spoke.

"We need to vote. Do we bother to look for Lois as a group? Or do we leave her to fend for herself? I mean we don't know that Lois didn't WANT to free him..."

Chloe stood up. She could see how this was going to go down! She walked out of the meeting room. Bruce stood up and left as well, causing Diana to look away. Lois Lane was a part of Bruce's life that just wouldn't go away.

Tess sighed.

"Okay, well, those are two people that want to look for her. Anyone else?"

A.C. bit his lip and looked away, as did many others. The vote was in. Lois would have to free herself from Kal-El herself-if she even wanted to.

* * *

But Lois didn't especially want to free herself at that moment in time.

Kal-El had flown her to the Fortress of Solitude, which Lois scarcely had time to gape in wonder at, as Kal-El almost tore her clothing from her with a savage passion, that Lois soon lost herself in.

Now both naked, Kal-El pulled Lois down onto his bed, heaving his body over hers. His hands were now under her shoulders, holding her to him as he entered her quickly and began thrusting forcefully inside of her.

Lois clawed at his buttocks, while crying out in response to his earthy lovemaking and at one point, her eyes held his. She ended up twitching uncontrollably within his arms as his passion poured into her.

Kal-El rolled to one side of the bed, still trying to catch his breath, while Lois came back to reality. She sat up and looked at him.

"Are you still going to arrest my friends?"

"They are not your friends, Lois." Kal-El managed to say, unable to believe that this woman could ruin the beautiful afterglow of beastly passion, with a question like that!

"Fine! They're not my friends...so you say. Will you please not arrest them? They mean well." Lois begged, pulling a silver colored blanket up around herself. Kal-El sighed and looked up at her.

"My price for this is the same as before. We will marry tonight. Only this time, it will be on Krypton."

Lois blinked.

"I have to go to Krypton tonight?"

"Yes."

"Errr..."

"Errr, what, Lois? I do remember where we were with regards to that 'hide out'. I can send a team in to arrest everyone in a matter of minutes. Now those are my terms."

Lois slowly got out of bed, pulling the blanket around her. She padded over to an ice chair and sat down.

"Okay. I guess. But can I call my father or sister?"

"After we're married." Kal-El replied. He now got out of bed and walked over to her, pulling her up out of the chair.

"Believe it or not, Lois, being married to you would make me a very happy man. And I believe you would come to be a very a happy woman. With me." he said, smiling wanly at her.

Lois said nothing for a long moment, then spoke.

"Fine. I'll marry you tonight. On Krypton."


	15. Chapter 15

On the same night that Lois promised to marry Kal-El, and even more secret meeting took place. And the only people in attendance were Lex Luthor, Tess Luthor, Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen.

And it was not good.

They were in some underground warehouse of Lex's, on the border of Smallville and Metropolis. Oliver noticed Tess didn't seem especially shocked by their surroundings.

Lex had called them there to show them what he had been doing. No one asked him to do anything but just store the damned guns! But Lex and his team of scientists, had went a bit further...

Bruce didn't know how to react. Yes, Lex had asked for some of Kal-El's DNA. And yes, he asked Bruce because he knew that Kal-El and Lois had been screwing like rabbits in his home, and thus, some of Kal-El's genetic material had been left behind, despite what the lovebirds thought was a thorough clean-up.

Now, Lex was showing them the results of the DNA x the Kryptonite...

There had to be thousands of Kal-El soldiers! They had Kal-El's face but were encased in metal suits!

"People," Lex said, "these clones will do **OUR** bidding. Against the Kryptonians and anyone else that gets in our way. But, there is one little problem."

"Yeah, Lex," Oliver bit out, "it's that you even did this in the first place."

"Wrong," Lex said dryly, "it's that something got messed up. These clones are not repelled by the meteor substance. They need it to survive. But other than that, they have everything that Kal-El has..."

"Excuse me," Oliver interrupted again, "but why is Kal-El the only Kryptonian you cloned? I mean there are like fifty thousand fucking copies of the man!"

Bruce folded his arms.

"This is about his torture of Lana, isn't it?" he asked softly.

Tess actually answered.

"Who cares, Bruce? I mean really, **WHO CARES**! Do you see what Lex has created here? We have the weapons and we essentially have Kryptonians that will do our bidding. I say we cut the bullshit and release them on every Kryptonian tonight." Tess said, smiling.

"So you knew this was in the works?" Bruce asked. He didn't like it. The idea was fine, as long as these clones were under JLA control. But they weren't. Not really.

They were under Luthor control.

And there was more to this sordid story.

A woman appeared out of the shadows and stood next to Lex. Oliver and Bruce looked at one another. Bruce could also see that Tess appeared to be surprised by this woman's joining their meeting late.

"Why is she here?" Tess asked Lex.

"Who is she?" Oliver asked. Tess's jaw tightened, then she answered.

"If my eyes are to be believed, this woman is Kal-El's cousin. Kara, right?" Tess asked.

Bruce looked her over before answering.

"You were traded to get Diana out of her marriage to that animal from Apokolips."

Kara smiled wanly.

"Yes. And Lex here helped me out of that 'arrangement'. A deal that Kal-El made in order to protect his relationship with Lois Lane."

Oliver looked at Bruce, then at Lex.

"What is this, Lex? Why are you in cahoots with a Kryptonian?"

Lex looked at Bruce.

"That DNA you gave me didn't work, for whatever reason. I needed something more concrete. Kara was nice enough to get some of Kal-El's hair, from a brush he had in his home on Krypton."

"Yeah, I get that you're ticked off, but you do see what Lex has built here. Your people are going down." Oliver told Kara.

"Or are they?" Bruce asked wryly. "How did Kara get out of marrying Darkseid? Did you promise him someone else?"

"And is **SHE** leaving the planet once we defeat her brethren?" Tess asked. Hell no, she hadn't known about this part of the deal!

Kara decided to speak for herself.

"Darkseid agreed to let me go if he could have someone else."

There was a silence. Bruce broke it.

"I'm tired of this BS. Out with it, Luthor! Who has this Kryptonian and yourself decided to would be a better 'wife' for that blue pervert?" Bruce asked, his tone brusque.

"He wants that giant. The one that almost destroyed downtown Metropolis. I knew when the DNA sample you gave me, proved to be inconclusive, I would need to get something else...from someone else." Lex told them.

But Bruce **STILL** wasn't buying that!

"I don't understand, **HOW** or **WHY** the sample I gave you was 'inconclusive'. Damnit, Lex did you use it to make something else?"

"Jesus, Lex!" Oliver snapped. But Tess stepped in!

"Hey! My brother said he didn't make anything else but these Kal-El clones and I believe him, okay? Now can we stick to the topic at hand."

Tess than looked at Kara.

"There is more to this agreement, isn't there? Kara, you get your freedom and yet you destroy your people's hold on this planet. What's in this for you?"

Kara glanced at Lex and he nodded, almost with approval. Kara then held out her hand and wriggled a finger.

It bore a wedding ring. Tess, looked from the ring, over at Lex.

"Lex, you married this...what about Lana?"

Lex cleared his throat.

"I sent her to a plastic surgeon to remove that laser burn that was on her posterior. When she returns I will tell her that I married Kara here. **THIS** marriage will be a good alliance. There will be Kryptonians that will surrender to our will. Kara will show them how to integrate with humans."

Oliver shook his head. Chloe had warned him about this fucker! He should've known better himself! He had went to boarding school with the douche and if he wasn't cheating on exams, he was always in to something just three shades right of the law!

But Tess took control.

"Well, Darkseid is going to be very upset. Giganta may be a criminal, but the Justice League doesn't deal in prostitution."

"Who says this is prostitution? Who used the word 'prostitute'? Maybe Darkseid just wants to get to know a woman better, that can turn into a giant." Lex explained.

"Well it's not happening. Maybe you should have consulted us before you made this deal." Tess replied.

Lex cleared his throat.

"There is more. Darkseid doesn't just want Giganta. He wants some stake in destroying the Kryptonians. Maybe a seat in congress."

Bruce folded his arms.

"Lex, your sister just said no deal. So what does this mean? Are you going to work with us and use your clones here to wipe out the Kryptonians?"

"Not if my wife doesn't have her deal honored. We can't have Darkseid coming after us." Lex told them.

Kara spoke up.

"Wherever you are hiding her..."

Tess grinned!

"We'll let her go. Believe me, she is a woman very used to taking care of herself. And I doubt very much you'd ever find her. Worse yet, Darkseid doesn't seem like a very patient man."

Kara smiled thinly.

"Okay. I can see you're displeased that Lex made this deal without the Justice League's knowledge. How do we rectify that?"

"You mean how do we work together?" Oliver asked. "Uh, simple: you turn over the guns and clones so that **WE** control them."

"And that helps me how?" Kara asked sarcastically.

Bruce spoke up.

"I think we can all agree that Kal-El is despicable and that **NO ONE** wants him to be Supreme Ruler of this planet. Let's put this all on him to Darkseid."

Lex raised a brow.

"What are you proposing, Wayne?"

"Kal-El is in charge of this planet. You tell Darkseid that Kal-El is the one that is keeping Giganta from him. He'll be too busy dealing with him to force Lois into any kind of marriage."

Lex smirked!

"And that is the whole point of your idea, right? Now saving mankind or anything?"

But Oliver nodded.

"It could work. Buy us some time. It will also help with the attack. Kal-El won't have time to see it coming because he'll be fending off Darkseid." Oliver said.

It seemed like a good plan. For now. But Kara was very aware that at some point, Darkseid would still want Giganta...or someone else, to sate his lust.

* * *

Lois stared out of the limo window, as she and Kal-El arrived at the Kansas Intergalactic Space Station. They had stopped by her dorm and packed up some things. Well, a lot of things.

The driver got out and opened the door for Lois. She started to get out when Kal-El's phone rang. She looked at him.

Kal-El glanced at the phone.

The call was President Luthor.

"Lois, I have to take this. We have the shuttle to ourselves so the staff will get you settled in. I'll be in shortly."

Lois looked at his phone, then at Kal-El, before getting out of the car. The driver closed the door and Kal-El waited a few moments until he actually saw Lois enter the station, before speaking.

"What is it?" Kal-El asked tersely.

"Most people, address me as 'Mr. President'."

"I am not most people. Why are you calling?"

"I want you to come and get this baby you foisted off on us. I will handle it on my end by saying that he died." Lionel said casually.

"Are you out of your mind? The child is **YOURS** to raise! And I am leaving the planet! I can't just drop in and pick up your 'son'."

"You lied!" Lionel snapped. "You made Martha and I believe that that child was human! But he killed a nanny with rays from his eyes! Now Martha is beside herself! She still wants to keep him but we can't afford the trouble it will cost us."

Kal-El was shocked into a short silence! The child was Kryptonian? That couldn't be! Dr. An-Zar had told him the baby had no Kryptonian markings! Did he just not see them?

Or had the doctor lied to him? Had he lied and tricked him into giving away his own son!

"Well, when you put it like that," Kal-El said carefully, "I see your point. I will be there shortly."

Kal-El then hung up and and tapped his fingers along an arm rest. What was he going to do after he picked up his son. His and Lois's son? How was he going to explain what he had done?

He picked up his phone again and ordered someone from the Kryptonian Security Force to find and detain Dr. An-Zar. Kal-El then hung up, got out of the car and headed into the space station.

Lois was sitting in a chair, within a row of chairs next to their space dock. She had been unsure about getting on the shuttle. It seemed so final. The next time she returned to Earth, she would be married. To a Kryptonian. She wasn't even sure what her new last name would be!

Kal-El suddenly appeared, pulling her out of her thoughts. He sat down beside her.

"Lois, I need to attend to something. And it is an emergency. I want you to travel to Krypton without me."

Lois blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to travel..."

"I heard you! What are you talking about? This was your plan! I don't want to go there alone!"

Kal-El reached for her hands and held them tightly.

"Something has come up that will impact our future. I must take care of it. My parents and other dignitaries are expecting my future wife. There is nothing to be apprehensive about."

"Well what is this 'emergency'? You're not going to secretly beat or kill one of the JLA, are you?"

"No." Kal-El said curtly, though the idea was not a bad one.

"Well then what is this emergency?"

"I cannot say right now."

"Hey, I'm going to be your wife! I would think you could tell me something."

Kal-El raised a brow.

"Now you want to share, hey? Well we will do that once we are actually married. Lois, I will be on the next shuttle, I promise."

"Why don't you just handle the emergency and the shuttle can wait for you?" Lois countered. She didn't want to meet any Kryptonians without Kal!

"It will be alright." Kal-El said soothingly, pulling her up out of the chair. He then pulled her to him for a quick kiss, before leaving her.

"Ms. Lane?"

Lois, who had been staring after Kal-El, turned to look at one of the shuttle crew.

"It's time to board. Kal-El told us to look after you. We will make sure you reach planet Krypton safely.

Lois gave the crew member an uncertain smile, but nodded. She really had little choice now but to go and meet her in-laws, alone.

* * *

Kal-El reached the White House in three minutes. He and Lionel met alone in the Oval Office.

"I want to see proof that this boy is a Kryptonian." Kal-El said in a no nonsense manner. The door to the office opened, and Martha came in, holding baby Clark and looking teary eyed.

Kal-El peered at the child, who had a small thatch of dark hair on his head. Baby Clark smiled at him, then hit Kal-El squarely in the chest with an eye beam!

Kal-El was stunned, shocked **AND** proud! He reached for the baby, but Martha shied away!

"I know my husband has asked you to take this child away. But if you could just help us learn how to temper his powers..."

"There is no need, Mrs. Luthor," Clark said calmly,still reaching for the child, "just hand him over. I will see to it that he is given to a nice Kryptonian couple."

"Now wait a minute!" Martha snapped. "Something isn't right here! You damned near threatened to do God knows what, if we didn't take this baby! You had to know his powers would overwhelm us. So did you lie about his origins or..."

Kal-El looked over at Lionel. Lionel quietly walked over and took the baby from Martha. He then handed Baby Clark over to Kal-El.

"We will say the baby died. You will supply us with paperwork to prove that, of course?" Lionel asked.

"And a body." Kal-El said. Martha began to sob! It was bad enough they had lost their son, but now they had to lie and say he died?! And there would be the body of a dead baby given to them as proof?

Martha didn't know how much more of this she could stand! She pulled away from Lionel, angry that he had been so eager to get rid of their little boy. She watched with great sadness, as Kal-El flew off with the child.

Lionel faced his wife.

"Martha, I know this is hard for you to understand, but we could not be seen as raising a Kryptonian child! I would never get re-elected."

Martha turned and walked out of the office. Lionel shook his head, while running a hand through his thick hair. Maybe...maybe there was a way to get the child back. Maybe...

He decided to place a call to someone in an undocumented branch of government. Lionel wanted to know just WHO baby Clark's parents had been! Kal-El did not want to say. Lionel decided that that alone, could be the key to getting the tyke back. So for now, they would say nothing about the child's whereabouts, nor would they say he had died.

* * *

Dr. An Zar was being detained with rope that had green meteor rocks with in it. Human guards had been necessary to stand watch, since none of the Kryptonian ones were capable of doing so.

When Kal-El arrived at the detention center with his son, he did not inform anyone that the child was his. He just ordered a few staffers to look after 'Baby Clark' and then ordered one of the human guards to remove the rope from Dr. An-Zar.

In it's place, a green, meteor rock, revolving ring, would rotate around the treacherous doctor, as he stood under a bright, shiny light. Kal-El kept his distance from the ring as he confronted the man.

"Did you lie to me when you told me the baby Lois was carrying, had no Kryptonian markings?"

Dr. An-Zar looked away. Kal-El had his answer.

"You will be sent back to Krypton to face trial."

Dr. An-Zar now looked directly at him!

"I would rather **DIE** here! And you have nothing on me! That child has a partial, Earthling heritage! The markings did not show themselves right away!"

Kal-El smiled coldly.

"Is that really it, doctor? Or is it because you have always blamed the House of El, for the financial ruin of the former House of Zar?"

Dr. An-Zar felt his jaw tighten!

"My father would have made Krypton and our house a fortune. Your father should've supported him."

Kal-El scoffed!

"Your father wanted to make money off an untested drug, that was supposed to cure infertility. My father saw the flaws and refused to support him. And then your father did what?"

Dr. An-Zar looked away again.

"I'm sorry, doctor, I didn't hear you?"

Dr. An-Zar looked at Kal-El defiantly.

"He took the drug to Apokolips."

"Yes...where some of the ugliest people alive live. Where some of the ugliest children have ever been born. So while that drug definitely cured infertility, Apokolips has been voted in Intergalactic Digest, as having the 'Ugliest People In The Solar System'. Your father stayed on Apokolips too, didn't he? And he had to use the family fortune to pay off Darkseid, who was truly ticked off when he saw what the population was looking like..."

"Alright, Kal-El! Alright! Yes, I saw that the child had to be of Kryptonian heritage! But no one told you to give your own child away!"

"You did." Kal-El said ominously. "You lied to me and gave away a Kryptonian child to a couple of Earth descent. That is a crime on Krypton."

"But it's not a crime here." Dr. An-Zar argued.

"Yes well it's too bad you won't be tried here. Maybe you can scrape up some of your father's drug to give to the prisoners in the Phantom Zone." Kal-El said with awful finality.

* * *

The shuttle headed for Krypton, that Lois was on, was two hours into space, when she got a startling and somewhat unwelcome surprise.

Lois had been lying on a bed, reading Intergalactic Digest. There was an interview with Diana Prince's mother from Amazonia, about how she had been disappointed that Diana and Kal-El had not gotten together, but that that Lor-Zod was a 'fine lad'. Lois snorted! Yeah right! Little did Mama Prince know that there would be no wedding between those two!

It was as she read that passage, that some sort of rustling sound from the closet caught her attention! At first Lois thought she imagined it, but then she heard it two more times!

"Hey!" she snapped. "Come one out of there whoever you are!"

Lois jumped up off of the bed, just as the door opened and Bounty Hunter Bruce revealed himself!

"Damnit!" Lois huffed. "You were told to leave this reality! Bruce is probably invisible again!"

"**I'M** Bruce and I'm sure that **OTHER** one is fine." Bounty Hunter Bruce said darkly. Lois raised a brow. He was looking very 'pirate sexy' at the moment...

"You can't be on board here! When this ship lands on Krypton, Kal-El's parents will be waiting for me!"

Bounty Hunter Bruce slowly walked towards her, then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I want you to leave the ship with me. I want you to come and be with me in the other reality."

Lois had to confess, she was not prepared to hear that kind of an offer from him.

"Bounty Hunter..."

"It's just Bruce." Bounty Hunter Bruce said softly, then let go of her to pull something out of his vest pocket. He handed it to her.

It was a picture of herself with Bounty Hunter Bruce. Lois looked at him.

"I don't understand." she said.

"You were my wife in my reality. The Kryptonians had invaded, much like they have here. Only you did not survive. Our child did not survive. His name was Damian."

Lois was now beginning to understand, some, about why this particular version of Bruce Wayne seemed so into her. Only it wasn't really 'her' he wanted.

"Bruce, I can't be the wife you lost."

Bruce slowly took the picture from her.

"I know that. I know that now. From the beginning, I had hoped to bring you back to my reality so you could help me raise Damian..."

"That would be Chloe's baby, right?" Lois interrupted.

"He is my son now, Lois. And I am not here to ask you to be his substitute mother or my substitute wife. I will admit, yes, that was what I was thinking. Then we made love and I realized we had something different. Tell me I'm wrong."

Lois said nothing. No, he wasn't wrong, it just didn't matter. She was not about to live in another dimension and this thing with Kal-El was complicated.

"Bruce, this marriage to Kal-El is about saving my friends. Kal-El wants to jail them and put them in a Kryptonian prison. If you have found a way to stop them in your dimension, tell me, and I will do it."

"No," Bounty Hunter Bruce said curtly, "they are just as bad in my dimension as they are in yours. But you are not stopping them by marrying Kal-El and I think you know that. You have feelings for him, that much I realize. But Lois, he is going to do something that you will not be able to live with. And when that happens I will return to this realm. I want you to be ready to come back with me. Ready to be my wife and a mother to Damian."

Bounty Hunter Bruce did not even bother to ask her to make a solemn promise or anything. He stated that last sentence as if it was a done deal. He then took out some kind of orb shaped thing, pressed on it and disappeared! Lois backed back, shocked. Shocked at his words and his predictions for her future with Kal-El.

A crew member knocked on her door, then entered quickly.

"Ms. Lane, the ship will be landing on Krypton in twenty minutes."

Lois thanked the crew member, then walked over to the window and stared out into space. It was too late to back out now. Or run off with a one eyed bounty hunter.


	16. Chapter 16

When Lois descended the stairs from the ship and walked down into the private space port, she was greeted by a dark haired man who looked as if he could use a tan! Lois looked around him. Where were Kal-El's parents?

Brainiac's eyes swept over this Lois Lane, steeling himself to be cordial and polite. Not that it would be hard. He just did not agree with the motives behind this soon to be marriage. A marriage of Krypton to Earth, so to speak. The reasoning behind it was ridiculous. Those Earthlings, over time, would've learned their place. Dissent had to be squashed.

But from the sounds of things, Lor-Zod messed that concept up, royally. Brainiac personally thought that General Zod should be stripped of his duties on Krypton. He also believed that Zod and his wife should leave the planet in shame.

No one seemed to be thinking along those lines. No, Kal-El was now the savior. Now the plan was some kind of joint peace. It was utter nonsense! The Earthlings should learn their place and bow down...

Brainiac interrupted his rude thoughts by putting on a civil facade.

"Ms. Lane? I am Brainiac or better known on Krypton as the Brain Interactive Construct. On Earth, I am also known as Professor Milton Fine. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you," Lois answered, wondering why this guy had three names, "I thought Kal-El's parents would be meeting me?"

Lois's luggage was taken off of the ship by portsmen. Brainiac eyed them, then waited until they moved out of hearing.

"There was a family emergency. Since you will be family soon, I suppose you should learn of it. Kara Zor-El has announced her marriage to Alexander Luthor. I assume you are familiar with him?"

Lois's mouth dropped open!

"Yeah I'm familiar with him! He sucks!"

"Yes, well I agree."

"I mean sucks ass! No decent woman should be anywhere near him! I thought Kara was engaged to that kind of big blue guy?"

"You are referring to Darkseid. Yes well his part in this is rather mysterious. He just suddenly made it clear that he found her to be an unacceptable mate." Brainiac said.

"Hmmm. So the whole family is very upset, hey? Probably because now two people in the family are marrying Earthlings?" Lois asked knowingly.

"Ms. Lane, I did not mean to imply any such thing. But you do realize that your marriage to Kal-El serves a higher purpose, where as Kara Zor-El's marriage serves nothing and is not advantageous to Krypton in anyway."

"Why does marriage have to be 'advantageous'? I mean maybe Lex and Kara are in love?"

"You are familiar with Mr. Luthor. Do you believe that he suddenly stopped loving the human he was first with, and suddenly fell in love with Kara Zor-El?" Brainiac asked.

Lois shrugged.

"To be honest, Brainy..."

"It's Brainiac. Or Brain Interactive Construct. Or Professor Fine." Brainiac corrected her.

"Okay, Professor, I would have to be in the same room with the two of them to be able to tell. I mean yes, maybe Lex stopped loving Lana and now loves Kara." Lois said.

"Well, you will get your chance. There will be a joint wedding reception for the both of you. This evening."

Lois nodded slightly. Yes, she had almost forgotten that she had to actually marry Ka-El tonight.

Brainiac kept his expression neutral, but sensed turmoil within the Earthling. As if she was not as eager for this marriage to take place as Kal-El was. And where was Kal-El? He had sent word that he would be delayed because of a 'matter of Kryptonian importance'. What in the world was going on **NOW**?

* * *

When Brainiac and Lois arrived at the El compound, no one appeared to have heard them come in.

But Lex spotted Lois and smiled.

"Well, well. My future sister-in-law is here." Lex said, moving towards Lois. Lois looked at him, then spoke.

"Don't kiss me. Not even on the cheek." Lois warned. Lex did as he was told, but took her arm and escorted her into the room. Brainiac followed closely behind.

Lara looked at Jor-El, and they both made moves towards Lois and Lex.

"Lois, dear, I'm Lara, Kal-El's mother. I am sorry Jor-El and I could not be at the port to greet you. We have had a family emergency of sorts."

Before Jor-El could speak, Kara spoke.

"My marriage to the man I love, is not an emergency. What was a disaster was that unspeakable thing in Thanos you sold me off to!"

Zor-El went off!

"No one sold you to anyone! How dare you! An alliance between Krypton and Thanos would've enabled us to crush the Earthlings!"

"Hey!" Lois snapped suddenly. "Who the hell are you talking about crushing? You have no right to dominate other people! That crap you're pulling on Earth is one rung lower than slavery!"

Allura gasped! Jor-El's jaw tightened.

"I will have you know, Ms. Lane, that Kryptonians do not believe in slavery. We realized that lording our superiority over your kind, may not have been the right manner to introduce ourselves. We are now looking to peacefully co-exist." Jor-El said.

Lex spoke next.

"Lois is just tired. That trip can be kind of long. I don't see Kal-El?" Lex said, making an exaggerated show of looking around Lois.

"He sent me ahead. There was some kind of last minute emergency." Lois said. Her luggage was now being brought in and Kara 'suddenly' volunteered to show Lois to her quarters.

Once the two young women left, Brainiac, Jor-El and Zor-El left the room. Allura burst into tears again after looking at Lex and hurried off, leaving Lara and Lex alone.

"I realize that what has happened must have come as a shock." Lex said. Lara appraised him coolly.

"Mr. Luthor, I don't know what this is, but it probably will not end well for you."

Lex raised a brow.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a fact. Either Kara is using you to get back at us, or you are using her for some reason that you will not succeed at. I don't know how you managed to pry Kara from Darkseid..."

"Let me ask you something, Lara," Lex interrupted brusquely, "would you want to be told to marry Darkseid?"

Lara looked away! Lex nodded.

"That is what I thought. And please stop with your outright lies. Your husband spoke of a peaceful coexistence between our planets, but Zor-El revealed the truth, didn't he? You planned to use Darkseid to make sure that the people of my planet suffered even more, didn't you?"

Lara slapped Lex! She then shook out her blonde mane.

"How. Dare. You. How dare you! It is because of your kind that my son is now being forced to marry someone completely unacceptable! You couldn't just accept what was. You had to fight us..."

Suddenly, Lex kissed Lara hard, welding her lips forcefully by holding the back of her head! Lara screamed into his mouth before he released her!

Lara slapped him again! But this time, Lex grinned.

"You have no abilities on this planet. Your strength is no more or less than mine. And if you don't watch the way you speak to me, you're going to 'accept what is', everytime my cock..."

Lara gasped and backed away, just as Allura came back into the room! She sensed she had interrupted something upsetting.

"Lara? What is it?"

Lara calmed herself, then coolly waked over to her sister-in-law.

"Nothing. Let's take a walk on the grounds. You must still be horrified." Lara said, looking into Lex's eyes. Lex smiled coldly at both women, then watched as they left the room. Lex pulled out his intergalactic cellphone. He saw three missed calls from Lana, and his mood darkened. He decided to call back Tess.

His sister answered on the first ring.

"Well?"

"They hate my guts. Which was to be expected. And Lois is here."

Tess frowned.

"Lois is there? On Krypton?"

"Yes. Apparently she is marrying Kal-El tonight."

"Oh God! Bruce is going to have a fit."

"Well he should've been more pro-active," Lex said in an unsympathetic tone, "but apparently Kara and I will be sharing a wedding reception with them. It would be nice if Father or yourself could come."

"Are you out of your mind? No one told you to marry a Kryptonian! And I could be jailed if I go there. I'll throw you a reception when Kara and you return to Earth. By the way, Diana came in handy. She contacted Darkseid and put out the rumor that Kal-El was keeping Giganta as a mistress. He's in a lather over it. It won't be long before he goes looking for Kal-El and..."

"Our worries about his ruling over us, will be over." Lex finished.

* * *

"What is this?" Lois asked, eyeing the white dress. There was a red 'S' in the middle of it.

"That's your wedding gown." Kara said.

"No it is not! I brought one. A nice, traditional cutesy one. I'm not wearing that." Lois said. She then pulled out **HER** wedding gown, which was in a plastic compartment. Kara frowned.

"You will never be allowed to wear that." Kara warned.

"Are you kidding me?! Why?"

"Lois, it would be different if you were being married on Earth. But this is Krypton. You know, our planet, our rules."

Lois sighed loudly but hung up HER gown anyway. Kara slowly sat down on the bed.

"Where do you think Kal-El is?"

Lois turned from the closet and folded her arms.

"Why don't we play a different game: why don't you tell me what would possess you to marry Lex? What about Lana? I mean she and Lex made me sick, but I never thought he didn't care for her."

Kara looked away . Lois raised a brow. She was onto something! She could feel it!

"What's really going on here? You're getting something out of this and so is Lex. What is it?"

Kara still said nothing. Now Lois shrugged.

"Okay. Do what you want. But Kal is going to be pissed off when he gets here."

"Yes," Kara said, slowly standing up, "and when he does, I'd love to know why he didn't come with you to present his fiancee to his family. It must be some emergency." Kara said, then walked out of Lois's quarters. Now Lois slowly sat down on her bed. What was going on? Why did she get the feeling that everyone on this planet, knew where Kal-El was except for herself?

* * *

Kal-El arrived in the space-port an hour after Lois did. Jor-El, Zor-El and Brainiac were waiting as Dr. An-Zar was turned over to the Kryptonian police. A nurse was holding his and Lois's son.

"Kal-El? You didn't say much on the satellite feed," Jor-El said, "what has happened?"

"Yes," Brainiac asked, "why is Dr. An-Zar being detained?"

"He will be more than detained," Kal-El said, "he will be tried and sent to the Phantom Zone."

Zor-El eyed his brother, then faced his nephew.

"And you are sure of this, why?"

"The child over there is Kryptonian. Dr. An-Zar knew it and stole it to give to an Earth couple."

Jor-El and Zor-El looked at one another in shock! Brainiac was surprised, but suspicious as well.

"And you know this how, Kal-El?" Brainiac asked.

Kal-El took a deep breath.

"Because that child is mine. Mine and Lois's-only Lois does not he is hers. I will explain this all before we get to the compound. And once there, I will explain all of this to Lois, **AFTER** we are wed."

Jor-El eyed his son.

"You plan to tell your fiancee that a baby she thought she lost has lived, after you are to be married?"

Kal-El did not answer.

"Kal-El," Zor-El asked tiredly, "this has been a very bad day. Please answer us."

Brainiac said nothing. He had deduced in just a few seconds, that this child was not one that Lois Lane thought she had 'lost'.

"Why has the day been bad?" Kal-El asked, changing the subject.

"Kara is here. With her new husband...Lex Luthor." Jor-El informed his son.

* * *

Lois took out her phone and called Chloe. Her cousin picked up on the first ring.

"Lois? Tess called me and said that Kal-El kidnapped you to Krypton! Listen carefully! See if you can sneak onto a cargo ship..."

"Kal didn't kidnap me. I agreed to come here tonight to marry him. That last thing we did to him and Lor-Zod really ticked him off." Lois said resignedly.

"Lois, Bruce is going to..."

"Bruce is going to do what? What he never did before? Bruce cares about me but he doesn't love me. Not really. He talks a good game but if he loved me, he would've never let me get on a ship to come here." Lois said, not feeling really sad, but wistful.

"I don't what to say, Lo." Chloe said.

"There's nothing to say. Just that by the time I return to Earth, I'll be married and hopefully that act alone will keep you all out of prison." Lois told her cousin, just as she heard a strange sound.

A baby crying.

"I have to go. I'm going to call my father and Lucy later on and tell them the news. I just wish you could be here."

"Oh Lo! I wish I could be there too! I'm not going to lie, what's happening to you scares the shit out of me! I could've been you with Lor-Zod."

"Lor-Zod and Kal aren't quite the same type of man. I don't think Lor-Zod would've ever went as far as Kal has. But..."

The baby's crying sounded louder.

"I have to go. I'll call you when I can." Lois said and hung up. She put her phone away and left the room, following the baby cries. She then found a room with a baby crib, a baby and Lex standing in the room, squinting at the child!

"What are you doing in here? And who's baby is that?" Lois asked, joining Lex over by the crib. Lex looked from the child, to her.

"It's my baby brother." he said quietly. Lois eyed Lex, then looked at the child again! Yes...it was Baby Clark Luthor! What was the President and First Lady's child doing here?

"I didn't realize your father was coming to the wedding?" Lois asked. Lex shook his head.

"He's not. I didn't tell him or Martha. Hell, you saw how Kara's family reacted. No one knew. And even if my family knew now, they could not have gotten here in such a short time. I don't understand this."

Lois shook her head.

"Your father and Martha are here. That's it. It's the only thing that makes sense. Why don't you go and look for them."

Lex said nothing but stared at her.

"What?" Lois asked, annoyed.

"You don't seem worried or nervous. I mean in just a few hours you'll be the wife of the Supreme Ruler of Earth. The House of El is a pretty high ranking family on this planet."

Lois shrugged, then reached down into the crib and picked up Baby Clark. He stared at her, enchanted. Lois smiled at him and looked at Lex.

"I'm doing what needs to be done. I'd worry about yourself. I had a talk with your wife earlier. I don't know what's going on here, but whatever the two of you are cooking up probably won't work."

"Who says we're cooking up anything?" Lex asked staring at Lois with the baby. It was odd seeing the two of them like that, and yet he could not think why.

"How did Lana take being dumped?"

Lex did not answer. Instead he left the room. He ran into Kara in one of the hallways.

"I heard a baby crying." she said. "Also, Kal-El is now holed up with my father, his father and Brainiac. Something is going on."

"That baby, is my baby brother, Clark."

Kara's eyes widened!

"The one your father and step-mother adopted?"

"Yes and they are nowhere in sight. Just this baby. And now Kal-El is back as well. He had to have brought this baby here."

"Why?" Kara asked, her jaw tightening.

"That baby is his! He's cheated on Lois and he's probably planning on forcing her to raise it as her own." Lex guessed half incorrectly.

"That sounds like Kal-El. I wonder who the mother is?"

Lex smiled.

"We'll tell Darkseid the baby's mother is Giganta."

* * *

Jor-El has no words for what Kal-El had just told them.

Zor-El had words but he didn't dare say them!

Brainiac was ballsy, as per the norm...

"So what you are telling us, Kal-El, is that you forced Dr. An-Zar to advance Ms. Lane's pregnancy, thinking the child was by an Earth man. You gave it away without her knowledge and you plan to tell her this after you have married her?"

Kal-El who had been sipping water, suddenly flung it in Brainiaic's face!

"Kal-El!" Jor-El yelled. "That was uncalled for!"

"The hell it was! He is twisting my words! That is not what I said! I have explained this in an articulate and understandable manner. Lois was kidnapped by criminals on Earth. She had been injured. Dr. An-Zar was called in and discovered her pregnancy. He told me that there were no signs of any Kryptonian markings on the fetus. Yes, I did have him advance the pregnancy and I gave the child to a good home. I was not about to raise another man's child and the whole debacle would've ruined the intentions of my union with Lois."

"Then the child began to show abilities and you knew?" Zor-El asked.

"Yes. The Luthors did not know how to handle my son."

Brainiac began to speak again but Kal-El flung more water at him, this time partially hitting Zor-El!

"Kal-El!" Zor-El yelled.

But Kal-El did not apologize. He dragged his eyes of off Brainiac, then focused on his father and uncle.

"The doctor lied to me. And I have a recorded confession from him, admitting his motives. I want him tried and sentenced." Kal-El said firmly.

"Fine," Jor-El said tiredly, "but this other matter: you will have no kind of a marriage if you keep something like this from your future wife."

"Have you not been listening? I have no intentions of keeping this from Lois! I just want to wait until she is indeed my wife to tell her. I don't see the harm in that."

Zor-El looked away. No, Kal-El couldn't see the harm in telling this woman he had given away their child, after they were married. He would find out though, how wrong he was. Oh, these children! One could not tell Kal-El or Kara Zor-El anything!

Meanwhile, Lois sat down in a rocking chair next to the crib. Baby Clark was asleep in her arms, his real mother's arms.


End file.
